The Obscure Path to The Past
by immortalsorcerer
Summary: Takes place after the Cursed Child. Hermione Granger decides that being the Minister of Magic is not good for her. She tries to get out, but it's not simple. A murderer nicknamed the Butcher is killing people and Hermione has to catch them. To be continued in An Unexpected Jump Into The Past.
1. Chapter 1

**A mad train ride begins**

You couldn't find a more rebellious witch than Hermione Granger. Most of educators always believed she would end up as a teacher or magical rights activist, yet she went to the Ministry of Magic, got a good job and tried to live a happy quiet life with her beloved husband, Ronald Weasley. It didn't take her long to go up in the chain of command; just three years later she became the head of DMLE and only five years later she found herself replacing Kingsley.

"They cannot force you to accept it." had said Harry.

"The alternative is Draco Malfoy." she had responded.

"Then you must accept it." had said Harry.

"Harry, I'm not a good administrator. I love studying and helping people, but I've never been interested in governing them."

But Hermione couldn't get what she wanted. The political pressure pushed her into the position of Minister. She hoped people would see how insufficient her governance would be, but It had not happened. People loved her so much. In fact she felt they liked her too much. She had always suspected that Pansy Parkinson's unsuccessful assassination was done by a Granger fanatic. Pansy had never accused her of anything, but the very next morning she had shut down her campaign against Hermione. Until recently everything had been running smoothly. However, when she managed to lose a time Turner that had ended up in Albus Potter's picked and almost caused a disaster, she decided to step down.

The meeting with Kingsley didn't go as she had expected.

"I need your support. I want to step down, but I don't want everyone to hate me." she said abruptly the moment he arrived.

"Wow. That was quick, Minister, Almost like an order or decree." said the former minister jokingly.

"I screwed up," said Hermione panting heavily.

"I hear you," said Kingsley.

"And we found out that Voldemort's got a daughter." said Hermione.

The shock on Kingsley's face made her worried. His left hand was shaking madly.

"How?" he whispered.

"He had a child from Bellatrix. Her name is Delphi and she is in Azkaban because she tried to bring back Lord Voldemort and … and killed a person. That wouldn't have happened if… if I had been more careful."

Kingley quickly gained his composure and gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, that's … that's odd. You got me there." said the ex-minister with a shaky smile.

"Are you okay, Kings?" said Hermione with a concerned look.

"Yes, yes, I'm… I'm quite fine, thank you. Now this girl, who is she exactly?"

Hermione told him what she knew about Delphi. Kingsley simply listened and nodded occasionally.

"We're lucky that you got her. I'd hate to even imagine what would have happened otherwise."

"So you understand why I need to step down." said Hermione hopefully.

"I do, I do, but I believe it's not the best time." said Kingsley weakly.

"This job is ruining my family. I cannot be with them. I see Harry more than I see Ron!"

"Well, you could resign, but you won't be able to determine who comes after you. You're extremely popular and that makes people disappointed with anyone who comes from your party. The other side won't get enough votes anyway and that would result in both sides making a coalition. That would take at least six months to negotiate, so even if you start now, you will have to stay for six more months which is election time anyway. I suggest you pick a successor and endorse them until election and slowly get people used to having you out of the office." said Kingsley.

Finding a successor was not easy, but Hermione knew she would find someone strong enough.

****Two days later** **

"They say you want to appoint Draco as the next Minister of Magic." said Ron moments after she arrived home. He was making some delicious bacon for them both.

"I am considering him as my successor." said Hermione. "But I don't appoint Ministers, Wisengamot does."

She gulped down some orange juice and sat behind the kitchen table.

"Do you want to elope?" said Ron without looking at her.

"We could? To France?" she said cheerfully, not noticing Ron's bitter tone.

"Huh! I wish that could happen."

"Is something wrong?" said Hermione finally feeling his sadness.

"Why are you leaving your job?" asked Ron. His voice was hard.

"To be with you."

Ron laughed bitterly.

"Do have something to say, Ronald? Then say it." said Hermione to her husband coolly.

"Ah, that's the Hermione I know." said Ron. "You're going to get a divorce, aren't you? You met with your lawyer today"

"I met him because I wanted to ask his advice about financial matters!" said Hermione frustratedly, "What's got into you?"

"I know you no longer love me. You don't kiss me anymore. We don't have sex. We are just roommates now." said Ron.

Hermione for a second. She didn't kiss him much, and it was true that they hadn't had have sex for some time. But he had to understand. She was always tired and that was a good reason enough.

"You're.. that nonsense, Ron." she said, "I love you, you're the father of my children."

Ron just stared into the bacon in the pan. Some oil jumped out of the pan and splashed on his hand.

"That's it? I'm the father of your children?" said Ron.

"What do you want me to say?" said Hermione desperately. "Look we just put a shitty experience behind us. I think you're still caught up with that."

"You know I noticed that Harry understands you much better. Hell even Malfoy's got a better understanding of you," said Ron abruptly, "On our little detour to the past, I noticed how different we think and how … how incapable I am of satisfying your expectations. You are always upset with me. You always try to control me and now … I thought we … I know you loved me for some time, but I don't think you do anymore."

Hermione just stared at his husband with blue pajamas.

"I don't think we can eat that bacon." she said.

"Oh, your right." said Ron with a smile.

"I will resign anyway. Even if we get divorced." said Hermione.

"Rose will be heartbroken." said Ron, "Hugo on the other hand won't mind. He asked if we were getting divorced a few months ago. Huh, he's a clever kid."

"He is." said Hermione.

She could not feel anything. Perhaps it was just a shock, but she knew her feelings better. She was calm and untroubled. A heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders.

"So do you have a lover? Don't tell me it's Draco Malfoy! The other option is unthinkable!" said Ron.

"No, I don't." said Hermione with an involuntary chuckle. "Don't worry, you don't have to deal with Draco Malfoy, or kill Harry."

***A few days later at Hermione's office***

"So, will you do it?" said Hermione to Draco Malfoy who was enjoying his very expensive tea.

"Humm, jumping after you, is a bit difficult. Your fans will not like me, Wizengamot won't accept it unless you give them something big."

"Something big?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Like becoming a member. They will want your political leverage and honestly they like you too much."

"I don't think that's what they would ask. They never want administrators within Wisengamot." said Hermione.

"You do forget Dumbledore." said Draco.

"Draco, I'm no Dumbledore. And he wasn't an administrator." said Hermione.

"That's correct, you're not him. You are Hermione Granger. The first muggle-born to lead the ministry for more than five years and I think you could survive another five if you made the right people happy."

"And that, Draco, is not my objective."

Draco Malfoy looked around for a second.

"May I ask you not to do this?" he said quietly.

"Draco, my office is protected from being overheard." said Hermione.

"It is, and I only agree with you because I know you are capable enough to ward it perfectly."

Hermione smiled broadly.

"Why shouldn't I step down," said Hermione.

"Because you'll upset the wizarding elite. They have finally found a leader who won't destroy magical traditions and at the same time they will not try to lord it over society."

Hermione seemed surprised.

"I am quite a controversial figure, Draco. Remember that it was _I_ who introduced the House-elves Abuse Prevention Act." said Hermione proudly.

"But you also removed quite a few regulations and made the process of applying for certain licenses easier. Some might think you do that for that Hagrid, but I know better." said Draco Malfoy. "You have made flying carpets legal again. You are not afraid of magic."

"Look, I just said that if they could follow certain rules why should we ban them. They are easier to conceal than brooms." she said.

"I know. I could have said the same, but you have … a way with people. They listen to you. You always have the perfect reason." said Draco.

Hermione laughed lightly. Her brown eyes shined happily.

"You are very good with flattery, Draco." she said softly, "But I really need to be out of the office in six months. Ron and I are getting a divorce, so I want out before I will be showered with criticism."

For a second Draco was unsettled. He knew Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley didn't have the best of relationships, but he had always assumed that they would hold up for their children.

"What about your children?"

"Rose will be sad, Hugo will have expected it. Ron and I had a talk and we realised that we cannot live together any longer." said Hermione.

"I was where you are just two years ago. You shouldn't make any hasty decisions." he advised her as he took a sip of his tea.

Hermine started at the door. "Come in, Fella."

Fella Stein was a petite redhead witch and Hermione secretary. Draco absolutely detested the woman for her very cheerful behavior.

"Mr. Doge wishes to see you, Minister." said the tiny woman.

"Did he have an appointment?" asked Hermione.

"He has Wizengamot visitation request." said the secretary.

"I'll see him immediately," said Hermione, "Draco, please think about my proposition. You …"

"We cannot allow you to resign, Hermione!" said Doge as he hurried in past Fella.

"With all due respect, that is not something that you can decide, Corrigan." said Hermione.

"Of course not," said Doge. "You **can** resign, but we will simply not approve."

"I'm not resigning. I'm **simply **not going to partake in the next election."

"More than a few members have mentioned that choosing the next Minister will be extremely difficult. It might take up to a year." said Doge.

"Corrigan, I'm tired. I have so many things to fix."

Doge looked upset.

"They won't be happy with you." he said.

"Nobody will be excluding my father." said Draco.

"Your father, Mr Malfoy, is on his way here. I don't know what he wants, but I don't think he wants status quo disrupted."

Doge left an official letter from Wizengamot on her desk and left.

"I told you so." said Draco. " Maybe you should make some bad policies."

"Draco the good of people is more important than me. I will not betray myself by becoming a bad politician."

Lucius Malfoy arrived right after Draco left her office.

"I hear that you wish to make my son your successor." said Lucius as he walked in. "Our family is truly indebted to you."

"May I?" he said as pointed at a chair.

"Please have a seat,"

Malfoy sat gracefully and stared at her for a few seconds before talking.

"We would like you to remain as the Minister for at least two years." said Malfoy.

"That is…"

"Until you are old enough to be able to enter the Wizengamot." said Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, why you people are so intent to keep me in a position I clearly have decided to abandon?"

"Do you know why half of the supporters of Dark Lord aren't dead today?" said Malfoy gently, "Because you made that historic speech next to the fountain of magical brothers, where you invited everyone to forgive their enemies and forge a better and stronger society."

That iconic speech. Hermione had tried to stop the execution of hundreds of Voldemort's followers and she had miraculously succeeded. She was invited to work for the ministry the day after.

"I will accept on one condition, Mr Malfoy." said Hermione.

"I would be happy to oblige, and grateful for your compromise." said Malfoy eagerly.

"I want to know who tried to assassinate Pansy Parkinson." she said firmly. "It is a condition that must be met."

It would be worth it. She had five Aurors working on the case in secret yet they had not found anything so far.

"My dear lady, that will be impossible to find out." said Malfoy with a brittle smile.

"The Wizengamot took her case out of my hands in the name of neutral judgement and they buried it immediately. That indicates something. You must know who was behind it."

"That's a very serious accusation, Minister. One would say you are looking for ways to diminish the power of Wizengamot."

"You're there because of me!"

"And that is why I am making sure everything you need from Wizengamot is provided immediately, as long as you're willing to rule." said Malfoy.

"You hate muggle-born people, don't deny it."

Malfoy remained quiet for a few seconds before saying, "You're perhaps the most brilliant Minister of our times. You have united us and brought us under one roof. I do not hate you, Minister, I admire you. However, if you leave, the unity will be broken and we'll be lost in darkness."

*The next morning at the Burrow.*

Ron had told Molly. Of all the people in the world he had told Molly Weasley. Of course, Molly was his mother, but Hermione thought maybe Ronald would be a bit more careful when approaching his mother with the topic of their separation.

"That son of mine! He thinks he can get better than you!" said Molly while Mr Weasley sat in the kitchen uneasily.

"Molly, it was a mutual decision." said Hermione. She was wet and cold and Molly wasn't making her feel any better.

Molly was shocked. She sat next to her husband.

"Hermione dear, you seem to be cold. Let me light the chimney." said Mr Weasley.

"There is no need, Arthur, but thank you." she responded as she cast a dehydration spell followed by a warming spell.

She then cast another warning spell which made the kitchen pleasantly warm. Hermione sat behind the desk and began to eat her scrambled eggs.

"You can change, if you want. You have comfortable clothes in Ronald's room." said Mr Weasley.

"I'm good, Arthur. I must go back to Ministry soon. I came because Molly needed to talk."

"What about your children, _Minister_." whimpered Molly. Her tears could be seen visibly. Mr Weasley threw his arm around his wife and hugged her.

Hermione was heartbroken. Molly had never called her 'Minister' before.

"Molly…"

"Rose and Hugo, have you taken them into consideration? How will they be affected by this?"

"Molly, we don't love each other anymore."

It was a lie. Hermione knew Ron still loved her, but it would be cruel to say that to Molly.

"Molly, we could see that happening. The only person who hasn't been able to do so is Harry."

Molly pouted and left the kitchen.

"Molly!" said Hermione and stood up, but Arthur Weasley stopped her from going after his wife.

"Let her be alone. She needs to think about it, so do you." he said.

"Ron and I have made our decision." said Hermione with a finalising tone.

"Have you talked with Dumbledore?" said Arthur, "I mean the portrait that is in your office."

"Professor Dumbledore and I were never close, Arthur. He rarely comes by. I would dare say he's elusive." said Hermione, "And I know what he will say. Love is the most powerful magic in the world. That is the very ingredient Ron and I no longer have." Hermione ended her sentence rather tiredly.

The kitchen remained silent for a solid three minutes before Molly came back.

"Hermione dear, will you stay for dinner." she asked softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Molly. I have to go back to my office soon. It's a very busy week. We have the World Cup ahead and arranging everything perfectly is consuming all my time."

Suddenly something rang.

"Oh, dear! What's that?" said Arthur.

"It's my phone, Arthur. We're testing if we can have them work with the Floo system."

Hermione reached for her phone and answered.

"Hi, can we meet before you go to your office?" said Harry's voice behind the line.

"Where?"

"Press five." said Harry.

"Uhm, okay." she responded.

She looked at Molly and Arthur's intrigued faces.

"I'll come by and explain." she promised Arthur before pressing five on her phone. She thought she would be immediate transported to Harry, but a map appeared on her screen that showed Harry was in Sly Slug.

"I'll be going then." she said and used the Floo to get to Sly Slug.

"Hermione!" said a very excited voice.

"Ernie!'

She hugged the bartender.

"I didn't know you were open at this hour." she said. The bar was empty. Had Harry asked Ernie to open the Slug just for him?

"Ron was here. He and Harry had a talk. Harry's waiting for you over there."

Harry was sitting on the corner and despite the presence of an open half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey next to him, he seemed completely sober.

"Harry,"

He looked at her with his eyes almost piercing her soul. He looked at the bottle and sighed.

"Join me." he said wistfully. He poured her some Fire whiskey.

"Harry, I have to go back to the Ministry soon. I don't think I can do that drunk and wasted."

"Well, you're trying to resign anyway. I don't think that would hurt you." said Harry.

"Harry, I have to stay for six more months at least. And I might have to carry on to 2016."

"You don't. Although the Wisengamot does not want to lose their favourite minister, they won't hesitate to lay you off once your divorce is publicised." said Harry.

"You didn't drink with Ron."

"No, I'm on duty. There is a raid that might happen at any moment. I cannot let it slip." Harry responded.

"How's Ginny?"

"She's fine." said Harry, "At least until she finds out. She won't be happy. That I can guarantee."

"Well, wait until she hears that her husband went to a bar at midday." said Hermione with a devious smile.

"Ah, she knows. Ron went to her. Ginny said Tonks had volunteered to fix you up." said Harry cautiously.

"Fix us up? We're not broken, Harry." said Hermione, "We are simply incompatible."

"You're not incompatible; You have two children." said Harry desperately.

"And we will love them."

Harry poured some fire whiskey for himself.

"I don't think I can continue this conversation while I'm sober." he said before emptying his glass.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I want some dialogue and compromise. Ginny and I did the same."

"Your case was entirely different! You had cheated on Ginny, but she still loved you and you were so sorry. She _forgave_ you. Ron and I have done nothing wrong. We don't need to apologise. I just don't love him anymore."

"That much I figured." said Harry spitefully. "What would you think of Ginny if she had done the same? What if Ginny said she didn't love me anymore? What would your reaction be then?"

"I would accept and respect her decision. A marriage without love is only hell for both sides and the children."

"And you know this because…"

"Because I lived it." said Hermione.

Harry seemed surprised. He had not known that Hermione's parents didn't love each other.

"You mean your parents?" he asked to make sure he had understood her correctly.

"The only time I saw _**love**_ in my parents was when I razed their memories of myself. They seemed so happy. Apparently I had somehow sucked that love away from them. My parents used to resent each other and that, Harry, was never nice to see."

Hermione too grabbed the Fire whiskey bottle and poured herself some.

Suddenly, Harry's phone rang.

"Yes, it's Potter… Have they left anything behind?"

Harry stood up and walked to the counter and put a pouch of money on it.

"Don't let them touch anything until I get there."

Harry put the phone in his pocket.

"I have to go. They were late. The Butcher has already killed someone and left remainings for us to find."

"The Butcher, a serial killer?"

"Yeah, We call him that, he kills people and uses parts of their body to build _**artworks**_, as he claims them to be." said Harry.

"Harry, would you mind if I came with you?"

"I would. I don't want him to think he's got your attention."

"Do to have any reason to think your killer is a _He_?"

"The magical imprints indicate that he is male, probably around thirty."

"You're getting closer to finding him, right Harry?" said Ernie as he emerged from the little black door behind the bar.

"Yes, we are. We will find him, Ernie." Harry tapped on his shoulder and left.

"Ernie shook his head in a nervous manner and joined Hermione.

"Would you mind?"

He pointed at the almost empty bottle and when Hermione nodded he drank the remaining Firewhisky and sat next to her. Suddenly Hermione's phone rang.

"Hey, I changed my mind, I think you should come here." said Harry with an odd tone behind the phone. "We found something really disturbing and you need to see it."

Harry seemed nervous. "You know how to find me."

Hermione pressed five and the map appeared again. It was a Muggle territory. Hermione said goodbye to Ernie and disapparated. She appeared next to the café that she had been before in that area. She walked for ten minutes before she arrived at the location Harry had sent her.

"Hi, Cho." she said to Cho Chang the Magical technician.

"There is a lot of blood inside," said Cho. She waved her wand around Hermione's clothes. "This will make sure nothing sticks."

Hermione entered the crime scene.

In the middle of the room stood a pig. It seemed bloody and battered.

When Hermione approached it, she realised it wasn't a pig at all. It was an assembly of internal organs shaped like a pig and blood was dripping from the decaying tissues.

"Oh, God!"

"It had something in its mouth." said Harry.

Hermione gasped when she saw Pansy Parkinson's lost ring in Harry's hand.

"We need to cut into the pig," said Cho chang. "It's got something in stomach, too. Let's find out what it is."

Cho and a couple of his assistants began to dissect the pig.

"What does it mean, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That means either the Butcher knows who wanted to kill Parkinson, or he himself was trying to kill her."

"That's is very unlikely," said Draco Malfoy, " The Butcher so far has managed to kill all of his victims from what I've read in the Daily Prophet. I think the Butcher came for Pansy, but for some reason he decided not to kill her. Perhaps he wanted to scare her."

"Butchers murderers don't follow a political pattern," said Harry. "Why are you here again?"

"This is my apartment where I conduct my private business."

Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"He cheats on his wife here." said Hermione. "Some birds told me you had a flat here."

"The Butcher does not follow any particular pattern, Harry," said Cho Chang. " He kills quite randomly."

"I didn't know we had a serial killer like this on our hands! why didn't you tell me?" whisperer Hermione in Harry's ear.

"We weren't sure if he was a serial killer. He is not peculiar about his victims. Blood status, sex, wealth and all the other criteria seem to be irrelevant."

"So who is this or _was_ this?" said Hermione pointing at the dissected pig.

"We don't know, but I don't think this hand belongs to our victim." said Cho Chang

"_**Merlin's saggy balls!**_ That's Pansy's hand." exclaimed Draco Malfoy.

"This pig was the wrapping for the main attraction." said Hermione disturbingly, "This was sent to you, Draco."

"To please him?" asked Cho.

"No, to warm him." said Hermione feeling a bit dizzy. "Harry, can you give me a list of his victims?"

"So far, we have managed to identify four of them; John Hobbs, Henry Wingate, Mary Marj Selvin and Greta Nightingale. They share nothing." said Harry.

Hermione seemed very pale. Cho immediately brought her a chair to sit on.

"No, Harry, you're wrong. They all share something. John Hobbs was a friend of Rita Skeeter who published a story about me trapping Rita in her animagus form and blackmailing her. It got nothing more than a laugh from everyone even though I confirmed it. Henry Wingate was a healer who launched a campaign against my Healthcare plans and Mary Marj Selvin had been refusing to vote for my proposals and always voted against them. She made great criticism of my work. Greta Nightingale was a friend of Pansy Parkinson and Pansy herself… well the presence of her hand is quite telling."

"You Do realise that such an accusation will destroy my department." said Harry. "The Wizengamot will have my head by morning if I go out there and say the victims were your opponents. The ministry will dive into chaos!" said Harry.

"Our killer is a Granger fanatic. Cool!" said Draco.

"The Butcher kills people who have somehow hurt you politically. Is that what you're saying Hermione? Look my Aurors are out there looking for a trace of the killer. If I go with your theory you will be officially put on the list of suspects."

"I know, Harry," said Hermione. "And I think that's how you can catch your serial killer."


	2. Chapter 2

**The fish catches the fisher **

**A/N: A number of characters who perished in the original cannon lived in our world.**

The rumours spread wildly. Hermione Granger, the Minister of Magic, may very well be a serial killer and have killed five people or at least had them orchestrated. Hermione's strong proponents began defending her left and right whereas the Free Magical boldly published a lengthy article about Hermione Granger, her rise to power and her possible connection to the murders.

"They have no decency!" said Ronald as he flipped through the article. "I should write a letter to Rose and Hugo."

"What does the article say?" asked Hermione with her eyes closed. She'd had a terrible headache since the early morning and apparently it wasn't anywhere soon enough.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's all fake accusations …" he paused for a moment before continuing, "among other things."

"Among other things? what things?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it."

Ron's hand searched through the cabinet next to the stove. He eventually took a small bottle out of it.

"We've got some Fresh Brain. You might want to take it." he said and put the bottle on the desk in front of her.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably as a thank you. She gulped down the potion. Its coolness made her yelp and then sneeze loudly. She opened her eyes wide.

"Wow, I think we've had that batch for ages! It was very strong." she said. The Free Magical caught her attention. She picked it up and began to read it.

"Hey, that's not a good idea." said Ron.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Hermione as she held to the newspaper, "They dare write about my parents!"

She kept reading avidly. Her mind was sharpened by the effects of the Fresh Brain.

"Wow, I wonder how many bottles of Fresh Brain George has sold. It's very effective." she said. She sighed and stood up.

"I must go to Hogwarts. Lily and Hugo must be very shocked that their mother obliviated their grandparents and made them forget all about her."

"Alright." said Ron distractedly.

Hermione stopped dead for a second before resuming her paces to the fireplace. She had expected him to disagree or at least argue a bit, but his flat voice made her feel bad. She heard the sound of something shatter before disappearing in the green flames.

"Madame Minister." said Hermione's old transfiguration teacher.

"Good morning, Professor," said Hermione as she walked in. Minerva was holding the latest edition of Free Magical in her hand.

"What brings you here this early on Sunday." said Minerva.

"I'm sure you have read that article about me by now," said Hermione.

She looked around the office. As always Dumbledore was absent. She wondered if he had vacated his portrait the moment she had arrived.

"Albus is with Harry." said the headmistress as she noticed her gaze on Dumbledore's empty portrait.

Hermione brought back her attention to Professor McGonagall with a warm smile.

"I'm here to see Rose and Hugo." she said softly.

"Wow, Hermione you must be really angry." said McGonagall with a nervous smile.

"Why would you think that?" asked Hermione politely.

"Your eyes are so cold." said Minerva nervously, "You always get this way when you're angry."

"You're right Minerva, I'm very angry." said Hermione calmly with a disturbing smile, "But not with you. And I can clearly control it. So I need to see my children _now_."

McGonagall sighed sadly. "Look what the Ministry is doing to you, Hermione. You seem significantly less happy."

"I can see that, which is why I won't be the Minister in six months."

Hermione walked forward as she dusted her coat gracefully.

"Yes. Albus says you're going for bigger goals. You are aiming for Wisengamot."

"For someone so reluctant to see me, Albus takes too much interest in me."

"He means well." said Minerva.

"Then why on earth he refused to give me a job here?" said Hermione.

"Because you were very political, Hermione." said a new voice. Albus Dumbledore was back.

"I was political?" said Hermione.

"You had great political ambitions, my dear girl. For a political leader or even a spiritual one that is a great quality, but for a teacher who is supposed to shape the mind of the next generation, one must be able to remain neutral."

"I am neutral, Dumbledore." said Hermione cooly. Her eyes were so cold and angry that for a moment Dumbledore wondered if he would have a portrait in Hogwarts after this conversation was over.

"I would have been a brilliant teacher. I would have taught them all I knew." said Hermione frostily.

"I am aware of that and you most certainly knew more than many other candidates. From what I know, only one trainee in DMLE has surpassed Harry Potter and that is the former head of the DMLE and our current Minister of Magic. You did not stop learning magic and I should say you're one of the few Ministers who has the privilege of having such a vast amount of knowledge plus the political strength and charisma."

"I have charisma?" asked Hermione.

"No other wizard or with has ever been capable of uniting almost all magical creatures under the same umbrella." said Dumbledore, "That is if we disregard, Lord Voldemort."

Hermione wanted to scream, but she knew he was telling the truth. Hermione had almost no idea how large Voldemort's army had been until they had to fight it. When Hermione asked for Voldemort's followers minimum punishment most of them felt that they owned her their gratitude. And Hermione had been more than welcoming. She had allowed goblins to find jobs within the Ministry of Magic. Despite their reluctance to take part, the goblins had appreciated the gesture. She currently had two goblin employees, one of which was active in bettering the relationships between the goblins and magically men. Thanks to Hermione now the British Ministry of Magic had the strongest ties with the magical backing system which had made them even more influential than MACUSA and American Ministry of Magic.

"Are you comparing me to Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore?" said Hermione.

Dumbledore seemed extremely distressed and ashamed.

"You have certain, dare I say, inlinations, Hermione." said Dumbledore weakly.

"Inclinations?" Hermione echoed Dumbledore.

"Albus!" screeched Minerva McGonagall furiously.

Hermione just started at Dumbledore and then began to laugh quite hysterically. After calming down she just smiled at the old man and said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, professor."

What a great day it was! She had been hit hard by friend and foe.

"I'm truly sorry, dear." said Minerva.

"No matter. I just need to see Hugo and Rose, if I may."

"Of course, they're watching Fred's dueling competitions in the Great Hall. You should join them."

Hermione walked through the castle under the disillusionment charm. She was so good at it that she couldn't see herself, therefore she was not worried about being exposed. Hogwarts was a place she truly loved and considered home. Hermione passed through halls and corridors until she reached the Great Hall. She watched Fred show the children a few dueling tactics and ask them to test it in a duel. She made herself visible and stood there. It took Fred a few minutes to notice her presence.

"Minister!" he said. He seemed surprised.

"No need for formalities, Fred," said Hermione. She walked to the stage.

Students were surprised to see the Minister of Magic right there alone.

"I've come to see Rose and Hugo." she said.

"Mum!" said Rose with a surprised expression.

"Come here, honey." said Hermione.

"Mom, can you duel Uncle Fred, sorry, I meant Professor Weasley." said Hugo excitedly. Albus and James sniggered next to him enthusiastically.

"Be a sport, Hermione. I haven't spared against you in ages." said Fred amicably.

"Alright." said Hermione cheerfully. She walked to the stage. Despite the fact that Hermione had never studied mind arts she was good at perceiving people's emotions. Excitement was what all these children shared and she could detect some hope. Perhaps they hoped that their teacher could defeat the most powerful Minister of all time so they could brag about it. Hermione smiled cheerfully before bowing to Fred.

Fred did the same and aimed at her. His _Epelliarmus_ was easily bounced away by a minor gesture of Hermione's wand. She dodged a few minor spells and then cast a very swift leg-lock. Fred narrowly dodged that and cast another _Expelliarmus_.

The children were looking with interest. Hermione smiled at Hugo while deflecting two hexes at the same time. Even though she had intended to let Fred win, her duelling instincts kicked in and she cast a disarming charm so fast that it surprised herself even more than the students around her.

"Merlin! You're so fast, Hermione." said Fred panting and in search of his wand.

"I'm really sorry, Fred." said Hermione apologetically.

"Class is dismissed! You can go back to your dormitories." said Fred, "Weasley siblings, please stay."

Fred took them to his office where they could speak freely.

"So have you read Free Magical today?"

"Yes." said Fred while the siblings said, "No."

"Why?" asked Hermione. She knew Rose had subscribed to Free Magical.

"Sir Nott has banned it for students," said Fred, "He thinks Free Magical is anti-progress."

"Anti-progress? Other than its negative view of my administration, it's a perfectly unbiased newspaper." said Hermione.

"Really? Hermione have you read what they have published recently? I thought you came here to undo the damage that garbage might have done to your children!"

"I know what they wrote. Look Fred, I cannot tell you the details, but we're trying to catch a very dangerous serial killer nicknamed _the Butcher_. It's all part of that plan. There was something in that paper, however, that I needed to talk about with Hugo and Rose."

"Which part are we talking about?" asked Fred.

Hermione bit her lips. She hoped to have this talk with just Hugo and Rose.

"The part that I obviated my parents and sent them to Australia." said Hermione.

"That part was true!?" exclaimed Fred and Hugo.

"I knew it!" yelled Fred, but not at Hermione. He faced Hugo angrily. "You have some explaining to do young man! Where did you get that piece of crap?!"

"Uhm…"

"It doesn't matter, Fred. I will be terminating the ban indefinitely on newspapers." said Hermione.

"But it's a ban put by the Board of Governors!"

"Who do you think they want to please with this ban?" asked Hermione softly.

"Oh."

Hermione laughed softly.

"So let me tell you all about you maternal grandparents, children."

Half an hour later Hugo was full of questions while Rose was fuming with anger.

"So if a new Dark Lord comes by that's what I should do," said Rose sarcastically, "I should obliviate you and dad, and afterwards elope with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus."

"There is no way you could get mom." said Hugo.

"There is no way she could do a memory charm that masterfully." said Fred, "I had assumed that the story was fake, but if you say it's true, then you've done a masterpiece."

"What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Well, Rita Skeeter and a few of her fellow reporters apparently went to Australia and found your parents. Apparently someone anonymously tips them off that you used a memory charm one summer before you went missing and that your parents were in Australia. The reporters go and meet your parents and they hardly find any evidence of memory tempering in their minds. Eventually they ask an ex-unspeakable to help them and he does. He tells them that the memories of your parents were removed and replaced by very believable constructs." He said and sighed, "He concludes that you couldn't have done it considering your age and training. He then tells them that only one person was capable of creating such a well organised construct: Voldemort himself."

Hermione froze. Her mind raced through the possibilities of what such accusation might mean to her government.

"Of course, it's the most popular belief that you have done it yourself." said Hugo.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Hermione as she rushed to a bucket nearby and threw up her breakfast. Then she began to clean her mouth.

Rose and Hugo seemed surprised.

"You haven't seen Voldemort. It's really bad to be compared to him. Even if it's in regards to magical ability." said Fred.

"Uncle Fred, why don't people compare mum to Professor Dumbledore? She is very pacifist like he was." said Rose.

"People don't compare me to Voldemort." said Hermione. "We share nothing. Other than the fact that we're both good at obliviating people, which is not a bad thing on its own."

"You were also denied a job at school like him." said Hugo uneasily.

"How did you know that?" exclaimed Hermione.

"It was mentioned in the Free Magical a few weeks ago,"

Hermione looked enraged.

"I'd like to remind you that murder is illegal." said Hugo nervously making his mother laugh hard.

"Hugo, what would I do if I didn't have you." she said.

Rose huffed loudly.

"So, how's Scorpius been lately, Rose?" asked her mum innocently.

"Uhm… he's good." said Rose turning red and looking down.

"Don't be ashamed. It's normal if you like him." said Hermione with a kind smile. Then she kneeled in front of her kids and asked, "Look, guys, are you upset that I didn't tell you about my parents?"

"Yes," said Rose, "but we'll forgive you."

Hermione beamed happily before putting her index on her temple to manage the sudden pain in her brain.

"Is everything alright with you, Hermione?" asked Fred with worry.

Hermione dismissed the pain and said she would pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey. And she did, like always. It was much better than Saint Mango where it was always crowded and people would give her even more headaches. Like she didn't have enough of them. These days even her eyes burnt. She hoped sit wasn't anything serious.

Madam Pomfrey was glad to see her and invited her to take a seat.

"I suppose you need a dose of my special potion." she said.

"Will you ever teach me how to fix it, Poppy?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I made an oath after all." said the healer with a kind smile. "But I can give it to you. Here you are. Drink up!"

The moment Poppy's special potion entered her system bliss took over her body. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes stopped burning.

"You have to be careful, Hermione. You should visit me even more regularly. You're condition appears to be worsening."

"Should I go to the Saint Mango?" asked Hermione.

"The best they can give you is my medicine," said Madam Pomfrey with a forced smile. "Don't you worry. It's not as dangerous as you think it is. You just have to take the medicine every now and then."

"I've had this issue since I was a child. It almost went away, but then it came back. And it's becoming more painful. I used to take the Potion once every year. Now I'm taking it almost every month."

"It's all because of the extra pressure to put on yourself, dear." said Madam Pomfrey.

"That's strange… I was under a lot more pressure when I was working in DMLE. That year Harry, Ron and I ran away, I never needed the potion, you'd have to admit that it was an extremely tough year."

"Your condition got better for a few years, Hermione. That is common with your disease, it might dissipate for a short period of time and hit you harder later on. Your symptoms recessed for a few years."

"It was my fourth year, I know. I didn't have much problem until I came back to school for my seventh year."

Madam Pomfrey sighed before summoning a house-elf and asked her to bring them some tea.

"You should start learning Occlumency." said Madam Pomfrey.

"How could that help me, Poppy?" said Hermione.

"It will help with the headaches. Your mind becomes more stable and controlled. Learning it will give a different kind of headache, but it's worth it."

Hermione nodded before getting up and thanking the mediwitch for her help.

****Two weeks later** **

Hermione jumped as Harry Potter barged into her office.

"Mr Potter!" she heard her assistant cry futilely.

"Mary Brightgate has disappeared and my gut tells me that the Butcher is behind it."

"I'm sorry, Minister. I couldn't…"

"Please stay out, Fella." said Hermione. "And don't let anyone in. I'm in the middle of a meeting."

She looked at Harry's determined face without any particular feeling before sighing, "Harry, you cannot catch a serial killer based on a hunch."

Harry sat with frustration. If I was two years ago he would have kept insisting on his point until Hermione threw him out, but now he knew better. He had to present her with a better argument.

"Look, the Butcher is your fan. He probably read the article and it had Brightgate's approval. He won't go after Rita Skeeter, not after having some fun with others around her."

Hermione thought about what he was saying.

"That could be the case." she said, "How do you want to find Brightgate before the Butcher is finished with her."

"Well, I might have done something illegal." said Harry abashedly.

"What?"

"I put a tracking spell on her." said Harry.

"How?"

"They asked for an interview. I think I did it on everyone in the editorial office, plus Skeeter." said Harry.

Hermione was so red that Harry wondered how she hadn't exploded already.

"Harry, you do realise that I will tell Ginny about this."

"I'll do my paperwork." said Harry instantly.

"Good boy. Now we're getting somewhere. So… where is Brightgate?"

"My aurors are inside," said Harry.

"Then you've already done all you can." said Hermione.

"Not exactly, I was hoping you would come and witness him be caught. I want him to know that you helped catch him."

If it was two years ago Hermione wouldn't have done that, but she wanted to get out of the office in six months so she didn't have much to lose, so she agreed to accompany Harry to the crime scene.

"The aurors are in." said Alberta Catch, Harry's assistance whom Ginny absolutely despised. "Two went through the front entrance and three went through the back."

"Well, it should go just fine." said Harry.

Then his cell phone rang. He answered it and listened to the person on the other side of the line quietly.

"The Butcher is not there. They found Brightgate, but she is restrained magically. I need to take a look." said Harry.

"I'll come with you," said Hermione.

"Wow, Minister, our boss is lucky to have you." said Catch.

Hermione tried to pay no attention to her as they passed by her and went into the building.

"I'm beginning to see why Ginny hates her." she said when they were out of earshot.

"Oh, she's just joking." said Harry airily.

"If you're going to have another scandalous affair tell me earlier so I can lay her off before it can happen."

"There is no such thing between me and Catch. She's not my type."

"Really?"

"Her bosoms aren't large enough." said Harry.

Hermione could help laughing hard. She stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Okay, Harry Potter likes women with large bosoms. Good to know."

Harry and Hermione enter the room where Brightgate was held.

Hermione noticed the carvings on the ground and bellowed, "Nobody move!"

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

"Madam Minister, they're just restraining runes." said an Auror.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong. This looks like a restraining rune, but in fact it's an explosive trap."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Small Victory**

Hermione hated smart criminals and stupid Aurors. From what she had gathered, if they left the room, the trap would be activated, so they had to stay inside until an expert could come and defuse it.

"They are sending a group of rune specialists." said Harry. "They saw the pictures and they agreed with Minister's opinion. It's apparently very intricate and they'll have to send a team for it."

"Looks like you guys lads and lasses need some help." said Dean Thomas as he entered the room with his team.

"Great to see you, Dean," said Hermione.

"It's a pleasure to help you, Minister." said Dean with a beaming smile.

"Dean, this is an explosive trap." said Hermione.

"Yeah, and whoever made it knew how to work around runes. This is really nasty business, done awfully well."

The team worked on the runes for a solid hour before Dean could give his final report and solution.

"The runes are carved into the walls, but the trigger is on the woman. If she's moved out of the room, she will explode, unless we somehow remove the trigger."

"Alright. How do we proceed?" asked Harry.

"You need to bring a healer. We're going to remove her arms." said Dean.

"What?" exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

"You must be joking!" said Harry.

"Uhm, no, I'm not. The trigger is attached to her ulna bones. There's no other way. And there's one more problem; We don't have much time. The trigger's set for activation in less than thirty minutes." said Dean grimly.

"That bastard's going to pay." said Harry and then he spat.

Brightgate was not happy to hear that she was about to lose her arms. She cursed the man who had done this to her and his wretched evil master, who in her opinion was Hermione Granger. The moment Dean wanted to cut her left arm Hermione commanded, "Stop!"

She kneeled next to Brightgate and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to save your arms." said Hermione.

Hermione had always been good with Runes so much that Professor Babbling had once described it as terrifyingly good. Hermione Granger was a brilliant witch. What would be the point of her brilliance if it's never seen? She had to do her best.

"What I'm going to do will be painless, but horrifying." she said calmly.

Hermione moved her wand and immediately cut Brightgate's hands off. The woman started at her amputated arms in fear. Hermione was right; There was no pain and no bleeding too.

"Dark Magic!" she whispered.

"Yes. Emeric the evil invented this spell, on which I'm about to improvise." said Hermione as she was mesmerised by the perfectly cut hand. She made an incision on the arms and began to remove their Radius and Ulna. She waved her hand and said, "_geminio_". Perfect replicas of the bones appeared on the ground which he put in the arms instead of the real bones.

"I … I can feel your touch." said Brightgate hoarsely.

"I know," said Hermione trying to keep her concentration on the arms to seal them properly. Once there were no sign signs injury on them she attached the arms to her body and it was as if she had never removed them.

"You're the greatest witch of our times." said Brightgate in awe. Hermione smiled and looked around. Everyone was shocked by the magical feat they had seen moments ago.

"Let's get out before the bones explode." said Hermione.

They all rushed out and only seconds after they were out of the billing a terrible explosive wave shook the ground. Hermione cast a shield immediately to protect her colleagues and herself.

Everyone watched in fear as the wave of furious fire hit the shield and bounced back. When the fire disappeared there was nothing left but ash in the place of the building they had been in minutes ago.

"Wow, Minister, I didn't know you could do that," said Catch with a nervous laugh.

"Have you forgot that she used to be the head of DMLE." said Harry.

"No, but I didn't know she could cast a shield like that."

"Let's go before muggles arrive." ordered Harry.

****The day after****

"_**A feat no less than a miracle**_." Ron read the topic of Rita Skeeter's article that was on the front page of Magical Free. "Even in an article in your favour they manage to depict you as a Dark Minister."

"Let them write whatever they want to write," said Hermine. "I'm just happy that the Butcher failed this time."

"Who says he did?" said Harry skeptically.

They were all on Sky Slug celebrating their victory yet Harry wouldn't admit that they had won this battle.

"You think that's what the Butcher wanted all along," asked Ernie.

"The Butcher is a meticulous planner. He never blows people up. Either this was not him, or this is just like Pansy Parkinson's case; He could gain more from them alive."

"He wanted us to cut Mary Brightgate's hands. That didn't happen, Harry." said Hermione.

"Perhaps he anticipated you'd be there to save her." said Harry.

"I have to disagree." said Ernie confidently, "This guy may be smart and, as you put it, a meticulous planner. However, I don't think he's a seer. Even he could not have known that Hermione would be there, or the fact that she could do such an amazing piece of magic. What you did is something even Dumbledore would think twice before trying it; You used a dark spell for Light."

"Exactly, Ernie!" said Ron, "Brilliant, Hermione! Brilliant!"

"Thanks, Ron."

Harry felt disturbed. Usually when two people have romance the third will feel odd, yet he had the misfortune of experiencing the opposite effect. The lack of any romance between Hermione and Ron felt strange and unfamiliar. It was as if the universe now worked in a different way that Harry could not comprehend.

Seeing his miserable face, Ernie poured Harry some butterbear.

"This has more kick than Rosmerta's." he said.

"I hate you, Ernie. It's like you can read my mind." said Harry.

"That was Snape." said Ernie with a snort.

Hearing Harry and Ernie, Hermione asked, "Speaking of reading minds, do you happen to know any good occlumency instructors, Harry?"

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just had a few questions?"

Harry eyed her carefully. She was hiding something from him. It wouldn't do to ask in front of Ron. He had to ask her in private.

Even if she had noticed, Hermione decided to ignore his suspicious looks.

Hermione did not liked how the article had described her. In this article she was above all and all-powerful. Yet she wasn't perfect and better than others. Hermione could acknowledge that. The Butcher was a horrible person, but a more powerful Wizard than her. Hermione knew that creating an explosion that massive required high magical potential and knowledge. He was knowledgeable and powerful and he was staging his political murders as a set of wild and twisted artistic expressions.

Later on when they went to Harry's house to spend the night, she found out that Ginny wasn't happy that was working on the Butcher's case.

"You should ask him to let others investigate it, like any other good head of DMLE."

"He won't allow it." said Hermione.

"You just don't want to do it. You allowed Ron to leave his job as an auror and look what happened. You're getting divorced and he will be staying with Fred in that God damned shop for the rest of his life. You cannot let Harry do as he wishes. You must not allow him to go through this self destructive path of chasing every criminal himself until he is killed by one."

Hermione promised to talk with Harry about it, but she already knew Harry's answer. Unlike Ginny she had always understood Harry pretty well, so she didn't even need to entertain the idea that he would accept. It was as clear as day to her that Harry was focused on this case and he wouldn't stop until he had solved it. All Hermione could do was to help him survive his quest like all the other times.

"So, has Ginny already asked you to remove me from the Butcher's case?" said Harry as they were walking by the little artificial lake that Harry had created near his house.

"She has."

"I suppose you agreed."

"I did no such thing."

Harry seemed surprised.

"You didn't? I was expecting you to be on her side."

"I know you better." said Hermione. "If you were that easy to persuade, Ginny Weasley wouldn't be alive today."

Harry laughed softly, "Hermione, I swear nobody knows me better than you."

"Don't let Ginny hear that." said Hermione.

She suddenly had to stop as she felt a terrible pain in her head.

"Are you okay?" she heard Harry's concerned voice.

"I'm fine." she said.

Harry held her by shoulder and examined her swiftly.

"I think you should see a healer." he said.

"No, I just need my medicine," said Hermione.

"Medicine? Are you sick?" said Harry. Hermione could feel panic in his voice.

"No, no. It's not what you think." said Hermione.

"It's not?" said Harry. "Please don't this thing you always do, Hermione. Don't hide everything until it's too late to do anything about it. Please don't sacrifice yourself. Is this why you and Ron are separating? Is it… is it because…"

"I'm not dying, you stupid Potter." said Hermione irritably.

"Alright, don't get angry with me, Hermione. Just tell me what's wrong."

Hermione opened her eyes. They hurt as did her muscles and head.

"I'll tell you if you can keep quiet for two minutes."

Harry patiently waited. Once Hermione felt a bit better she conjured two chairs for Harry and herself to sit on.

"Well?" said Harry impatiently.

"I am sick, but … don't you jump and run to everyone announcing that before I'm finished… I'm sick but I've always been sick. It's not knew. The thing is that my sickness is progressing. It's not lethal. However it can incapacitate me occasionally. You've never noticed before because it used to surface very rarely."

"It clearly isn't that way now."

"Madam Pomfrey has it under control. She has for years."

"What is your ... condition called, Hermione?" asked Harry warily.

"It doesn't have one. It's really unique and Madam Pomfrey has this potion that happens to work for me, but it's no cure. It can only suppress my neurons just enough to get them functioning properly."

"You said you were getting worse. That's probably not a good sign." said Harry.

"No, it's not, and I might have to join Lockhart in Saint Mango."

"That's funny." said Harry angrily. "Does Ron know?"

"He thinks it's an ordinary headache that get from time to time."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "Get up! We're going to Saint Mango."

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "I cannot risk it. People will talk. I don't want to walk of that place because I have to. I want to be out as a successful Minister."

"You know what!?" cried Harry indignantly, "I don't care. You really have to reassess your priorities, Hermione. I will not have you die on me."

****At the same time in Hogwarts****

Poppy Pomfrey walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a familiar voice inside.

Poppy opened the door and stepped in. Minerva was not on her office.

"Albus?" she whispered.

"Oh, hello there!" said Phineas Nigellus.

Poppy jumped back.

"Phineas!" Dumbledore's portrait snapped at his predecessor.

"What brings you here, Poppy?" said Dumbledore with all his attention on Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione's situation is getting worse," said the mediwitch.

"Ah, that is not good. How bad is it exactly?" asked Dumbledore concerned by her words.

Poppy approached the painting uncomfortably.

"I feel awful about coming here when Minerva isn't around."

"Worry not, dear. This place was, after all, my office, too." said Dumbledore with a gentle smile, "Tell me, is Hermione's condition progressing?"

"Yes," said Poppy sadly. "The headaches, their occurrence rate has spiked dramatically, Albus. The potion can only halt the inevitable, I'm afraid."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Did you recommend occlumency?" he asked eventually.

"I did, but I cannot understand how it could help."

"It cannot help her, not with what's about to happen… no… It will, however, help her with handling it in a better way." said Dumbledore. "I hope the pressure will not break her."

****Only an hour later in St. Mango.****

Thanks to Hermione's astonishingly good Transfiguration skills, she and Harry managed to get into the hospital without being noticed.

"I know Jarvis. We can trust him." said Harry for the fifth time that day.

Helia Jarvis was a well respected healer amongst her colleagues. However, she was also known as Harry Potter's possible lover. Going to her was not something Hermione could ever like.

She seemed nice enough. Jarvis was polite yet not frigid and unfriendly. Hermione wished she had been ugly, but she wasn't. She was a perfect blond.

"So what can I do you for, Harry?" said Healer Jarvis.

"How did you recognise me?" asked Harry.

"Your smell. You have a very unique smell, Harry." she responded with a pleasant smile.

Hermione was so angry with Harry. Couldn't he stop trashing his marriage?

"Don't give me that look!" said Harry to her.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" said Jarvis.

"I'm afraid not." said Harry. "but she's a friend."

"A friend?" said Jarvis with a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, "Whatever you say, Harry."

She stood up and walked to Hermione to check her body.

"Something is wrong." said Jarvis, "I cannot put my finger on it, but something is off about you ma'am."

"I have done transfiguration to hide my true identity," said Hermione.

"You must be really powerful. I almost didn't notice it."

Jarvis stepped back and looked at the woman in front of her carefully.

"Damn it, Harry! You had to bring _her_ here!"

Hermione was surprised by her strong reaction. Had she figured out who Hermione was?

"Please show me your true self, _Minister_." she said coldly.

"Such hatred towards me is surely unwarranted." said Hermione softly as her original features replaced the fake ones.

"I have no love for autocrats." said Jarvis.

Hermione was shocked.

"Did you say autocrat? I think you're mistaken. I was elected by legal procedures and I will leave when my term is over. I am pro democracy and freedom."

Jarvis clenched her fist before letting it loose.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're my patient. I must remain impartial." she said. "Would you please explain the problem."

Hermione explained in detail about her condition. Jarvis listened to her carefully while taking notes from time to time.

"To be honest with you, Minister, you either have a brain disease that will kill you, or this is not a sickness at all." said Jarvis thoughtfully.

"So what is it?" said Harry.

"I cannot really tell, at least not before I have examined the potion your mediwitch gives you." she responded.

"But I can't do that. Madam Pomfrey has made a vow ..."

Hermione had to stop taking because of the overwhelming pain in her head.

"Headaches seem to be excessively painful. Do you feel pain in other areas as well?" said Jarvis.

"My eyes ." said Hermione. She bowed down and covered her face with her hand. The pain was horrible.

"I need Fresh Brain." said Hermione.

"Fresh Brain?" asked Jarvis. She looked at Hermione thoughtfully before going to the back of her office to fetch a small bottle with herself.

"If Fresh Brain fixes your headache this should work, too." said the healer before Hermione snatched the bottle from her hand.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Wolfsbane Concentrate."

"Why?" asked Harry. "It's poisonous!"

Paying them no attention, Hermione gulped down the wolfsbane and relaxed on a chair nearby.

"In magical beings wolfsbane suppresses magic. Her magic is running rampant making her sick." said Jarvis. "It happens to most people and gives them a slight headache which is easily resolved with Fresh Brain which contains..."

"... Wolfsbane. I know." said Hermione as she sat on a chair.

Jarvis picked up her wand from the desk. It was rather long and pointy.

"May I run a test, Minister?" she asked Hermione.

"Please, call me, Hermione."

Jarvis smiled tightly before aiming at Hermione and casting a scanning spell.

Her eyes widened as she kept scanning.

She sat behind her desk with cold sweat on her forehead.

"Is something wrong?" said Harry.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just overwhelmed by how strong her magic is."

"Can you somehow get me a sample of the potion you take?" she asked Hermione.

"I suppose I have to," said Hermione. "Please, wait here, Harry."

Hermione stood up and disappeared without the iconic pop that was always followed by apparition.

Jarvis sighed out of relief and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Jarvis?" said Harry.

"Harry love. She is the most dangerous woman who has ever walked into my office. That is excluding the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange. Then again she was paralysed from the waist down and her magical core wasn't half minister's."

"For real?" asked Harry.

"I've never seen anything like it. Her magical potential is huge." said Jarvis. "It is unparalleled."

****meanwhile at Hogwarts****

Hermione appeared at the anti-apparition border. She had to walk all the way to the castle. She cast a warming charm on herself began to walk across the wet grounds. Thanks to a drying spell she arrived at the castle dry. She then disillusioned herself so nobody would see her. On her way she saw McGonagall, but the old professor never noticed her. Hermione used to love and adore McGonagall as a teacher and her head of the house. However, she found how despicable McGonagall could be when she allowed Dumbledore's portrait make all the important decisions for her.

"Madam Pomfrey," she called as she entered the empty infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey?"

She didn't have to wait long. Poppy Pomfrey emerged from her office looking for the person who had called her. Her made herself visible. Poppy jumped a bit as she suddenly materialised in front of her.

"Hermione! You scared me, darling."

"I'm really sorry."

"Are you here for the potion?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I need it." said Hermione.

"Here you are darling." said the mediwitch as she handed her the potion.

"Could you give me two batches. It's really difficult to come here every week."

Poppy thought for a few seconds before nodding and handing her another batch. "See you in two weeks, dear."

Hermione drank one batch and put the other in her pocket and left, feeling awful about betraying Madam Pomfrey's trust.

****In Potter residence****

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Ron sat straight. Where were they indeed. They had been walking down the lake but he could not see them through the large window in the hall.

"Maybe there was an emergency. They had to go without notice."

Ginny seemed really upset.

"What's wrong, Ginny." said Ron.

"Nothing." said Ginny unconvincingly.

"come on, Ginny, I know something's wrong, something is upsetting you."

"he's doing it again, he's cheating on me." said Ginny with a trembling voice.

Ron simply stared at his sister. Last time Ginny had uttered these words, Ron had passionately defended Harry. Unfortunately, he had been proven wrong. Harry Potter had cheated indeed. This time he knew that Ginny was most likely right about Harry.

"With who?" he asked.

"I think you know."

"How… how dare you? Harry wouldn't do that. Hermione wouldn't even think about it."

Ginny snorted unhappily. She had accepted reality from early on. Harry always had a thing for Hermione Granger. Why else would he try to save her from a troll? Hermione was Harry's closest friend and most trusted ally. He would do anything to make Hermione happy.

"I've lived a loveless marriage, brother." she said. "Our happy life is nothing more than a presence. We're playing the role of good parents for James and Albus. It's quite believable but in the end Harry and I are friends who share a bed occasionally."

"Don't say that. You love him!" said Ron desperately.

"It doesn't matter. Harry doesn't love me. It's fine Ron. Harry and I can live together. He has his… affairs. He can do whatever that keeps him happy. I don't mind as long as we can keep Albus and James happy."

Her sad smile of concession made Ron feel awful.

"He won't do it with, Hermione." he said stubbornly. "She is like a sister to him."

"Maybe you're right. Hermione is sacred for him. He may actually wait until you two have finalised your devorce."

Ginny laughed bitterly. She and her brother started at the lake waiting for their spouses to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**A terrible secret revealed**

Jarvis couldn't figure out the potion Hermione had brought her. It had to be either a mix of potions or an undiscovered potion.

"I cannot identify the potion. My devices cannot give me a clear reading. I suppose we need some help."

"What kind of help?" asked Harry warily.

"Oh, don't worry, she has him in her pocket, too." said Jarvis pointing to Hermione.

"I don't have anyone in my pocket." said Hermione shrilly.

"Draco Malfoy has the largest potion enterprise in Britain. I'm sure he can tell us more about this potion."

"Then I have to take this to him." said Hermione as she picked up the remaining of the potion she had given to Jarvis.

"Aren't there any other options?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Harry we can trust him." said Hermione.

"Alright." said Harry reluctantly.

"It's best if you went alone, Minister." said Jarvis uncomfortably.

Hermione nodded and disappeared on the spot.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Harry. I don't think having an affair with the Minister of Magic will do you any good."

"Beg your pardon?" said Harry. He had not seen that coming.

"Please, stop pretending. I can see you have a thing for her. It's all in your face."

"Hermione is like a sister to me!" said Harry.

Jarvis burst into laughter.

"Harry, I'm not a Legilimens, but I can see that you don't believe that yourself."

Harry huffed angrily. He walked to the furthest area of the room facing the window.

"Harry, I've seen your wife. Don't destroy your marriage. She's fine with you fooling around, but…"

"What?!" exclaimed Harry as he turned around so fast that his bones cracked softly.

Jarvis kept surprising him today. He had never imagined that Ginny would be okay.

"Your wife brought you dinner the other day, when … when you were in my apartment. You had just caught a dangerous Dark wizard. You were fast asleep. She came in and smiled at you. She asked me to give you some food when you woke up and left."

"She didn't know …"

"You were naked like a baby!"

"Oh! That must have been embarrassing."

Jarvis smiled, "Oh, come on, you're never embarrassing, Harry."

She sat on her chair and closed her eyes.

"Hermione Granger is the limit, Harry. She's the wife of her brother and the Minister of magic. Doing it with her is absolutely unethical. You will ruin your wife and your best friend simultaneously. I really don't mind Minister being trashed by the papers, but you'll go down with her, too."

"Hermione and I are friends. That's all. I promise. Our relationship is not romantic."

"So, it's just sex?"

Harry cringed and winced.

"Look, it's not that. You've got it all mixed up."

"I have, haven't I?" said Jarvis with a wicked smile.

"You depraved woman. Why do you view me as a sex-machine?"

Jarvis was laughing her head off. It was almost hysterical.

"Dear Harry, I am pretty sure you've had one woman per week since … five years ago, yes that right. Last week you did it with that little secretary of mine."

"It's not about sex. I … feel empty."

Jarvis looked up. Harry seemed upset. "Are you unhappy that you're a sex-machine?"

"I'm unsatisfied."

"Wow, you're progressing to new depths, I presume?"

"No." said Harry dejectedly.

"Are you… Are you looking for love, Harry?" asked Jarvis with uncertainty.

"Yes!"

"Did you seriously think you could find love with me, or any other woman who you've had a relationship with for the last five years? Harry, no one falls in love with a married man!"

"I know. It seems that I'll never find true love. I think there is no such thing as true love. It's all lustful thoughts covered with the mist of love."

Harry banged his head against the wall. Jarvis watched him go thought his routine. It would happen from time to time in the same manner. Stage one: Love is dead. Stage two: drink as much as you can, and at last, stage three: work until you can't move a muscle. After the cycle was complete, Harry would go after other women as usual, or he would stay with Jarvis for a few days. She hoped that Harry didn't have any _feelings _for her.

"I'm going to get a divorce." said Harry.

"Did you drink something before coming here?" asked Jarvis nervously.

"No, I'm sober and hopefully sane." said Harry with a nervous chortle.

"I doubt either of them hold true," said Jarvis. She locked her door and sat next to Harry.

"We can do it right here, if you promise that you're joking."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. I'm very serious about it. I cannot be Ginny Weasley's husband anymore. I am not a good man anymore. She deserves better."

"I know, but I don't think she wants better." said Jarvis wisely.

"I'm not doing this for her. It's not for me, too. It's for us both to remain sane. I don't think Ginny and I can take it anymore. Ginny is in denial, but I know our marriage is a failure."

"Why are you telling me?" said Jarvis.

"Uhm. I don't know. I just needed to tell someone. I cannot tell Hermione right now, can I?"

"You'd tell her?"

"Hermione will understand. She knows me better than anyone else."

"Figures!" said Jarvis angrily.

"Now, before you…"

"You're dumping your wife for your boss!"

"You know what, maybe I am." Harry spat.

Harry had not meant it, but Jarvis has pushed him too much. He looked away as Jarvis tried to say something. She did not know what to say. It was a very sensitive issue.

"Even if you could get an easy divorce, the Minister is married to your best friend."

"You are, that's the funny part. Because Ron and Hermione are getting divorced, too." said Harry before giving her a tired smile.

****Meanwhile, in Draco's **_**humble**_** workshop****

"Wow, Draco, this place is huge!" said Hermione as she walked into the birthplace of Draco Malfoy's inventions. This was the heart of Malfoy Industries, where he did his research on most effective cures and everyday potions.

"I wish I had something like this." she said.

"I know, this is your wet dream, Granger." said Malfoy with a smirk.

"When I am no longer the Minister of Magic, I will build something just like this."

She couldn't keep her eyes away from the rows of equipment and tools.

"You're one of the few who have such a wish. Astoria detests this place since it's far away from anything she prefers."

"That's awful!" said Hermione.

"Yes, I don't mind thought, it's good that she never comes here, otherwise I'd have to tolerate her here as well."

"That's an awful thing to say."

"Not all marriages are based on love. I'm very happy with mine." said Malfoy.

"You're very naïve to think so." said Hermione.

"Really?"

"Of course, what is a joyless marriage but a burden? You'll have no joy and no passion for the person you live with."

"Ah that's where you're wrong. Astoria and I have passion, we just don't have love. I cannot stand how she talks and walks, but all that goes away once we are in bed." said Malfoy with a devilish smile.

"I did not need to hear that indeed," said Hermione. "Draco, would you mind helping me with identifying a potion?"

"I hope it's not related to the Butcher. I've had enough of that stuff." said Malfoy warily.

"No, it's not about that. It's something … personal."

"I see."

Malfoy took the bottle from Hermione and began to examine it. He seemed frustrated at the beginning, but then he smiled.

"I see, I think I have an idea."

He jumped on a bed nearby and knocked on the walk with his knuckles three times.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Potter that I have this." he said. A large portion of the wall vanished and inside, Hermione could see a very odd device.

"Is that a PDI?"

"Yes, a Potion Dissector and Isolator. You built one for DMLE and I built one for myself. I admit،, yours is almost as good as mine"

"Of bit better. If I'm not wrong, this device can only tell you what's inside the potion."

"You are correct. However, you are forgetting how such a device works."

Suddenly Hermione understood what he was talking about.

"You are not going to…"

"I'm going to freeze it right before it decomposes …"

"So you can see what potions are in it. Brilliant!"

Malfoy smiled proudly as he began to inject the potion into the device. His work took less than ten minutes.

"I've got all of it here."

He began to scan the list.

"Thus is interesting. It's a mix of stabilising and transfiguration potions. What is this for?"

"Are you sure?" said Hermione. She couldn't understand why this potion was the solution to her problem. "What use would this potion have?"

"Well, it could be used to preserve a spell, I suppose, like a hair dye charm. But there are easier and less expensive ways to do that. This must have been used for a much more complex purpose."

"So, if I transfigure someone and feed them this potion they will retain their shape and form."

"I suppose, well, it is quite possible."

"I have been drinking this potion for almost 30 years now." said Hermione. "It helps me with my headaches."

Draco begin to think. After contemplating it for five minutes he gave her his opinion.

"This could mean that you were transfigured as a child, and they kept giving you this potion so your appearance would remain the same."

"I'm a muggle-born why would someone do that to me?" asked Hermione baffled by the theory.

"What if you are not a muggle-born? What if you are the child of a wizard or a witch?" said Draco excitedly.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would they …"

Hermione froze. Would that mean that she belonged to a family who did not want her, or the unsolicited result of a rich pureblood's affair.

"I … I'm not my parents daughter?" she said in a sad manner. Her eyes were so sad that it made Draco hug her.

"Don't worry, your parents are probably good."

"You cannot be sure of that!" whimpered Hermione.

Draco let go of her. She seemed distressed.

"They may be very horrible. That is a possibility."

"Let's not judge before we know anything for sure," said Draco nervously, "We should probably start with the person who gives you the doses. Who is it?"

"Well, that's Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione. "But I know who was behind all this."

"Who? Dumbledore?"

"Yes!" said Hermione. "Would you mind accompanying me to my office, Mr Malfoy."

"Not at all, Madam Minister, not at all."

****Back with Ginny and Ron ****

"So you've got the clock?" said Ronald.

"I have."

"And that's how you have been tracking Harry all the time. That's how you know he cheats."

Ginny nodded and pointed and the clock in her secret room.

"Look, Harry is having sex."

"But Hermione isn't. She's on her way to the Ministry." said Ron almost relieved.

"I know, but Harry is doing one of his whores, so forgive me for not being cheerful and joyous." snapped Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You know what? I'm going to do the exact same thing."

Ron was horrified. "Ginny!"

"I'm going to find Draco Malfoy and shag him." said Ginny angrily.

Ron covered his ears and ran outside.

****Ten minutes later, in the Minister's office****

Draco loved Hermione's office. It was filled with books of all kinds. It was very comfortable and warm.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she called as respectfully as she could.

Dumbledore's empty portrait was filled almost instantly.

"Hello, Minister. How could I be of assistance?" he said.

Draco felt awful whenever he heard that voice. He had, after all, he had got the old headmaster killed.

"Have you instructed Madam Pomfrey to give me a potion that keeps my original identity being revealed?" she said abruptly, failing to soften her tone.

Dumbledore remained silent. He and Hermione kept staring at each other until he looked down and said, "I have."

Hermione looked at him furiously.

"Who are my parents, sir?" said Hermione with a broken voice.

"Ward your office and I will tell you." said Dumbledore softly.

Hermione did as he had asked.

"Well, I'm waiting." said Hermione.

"First, let me ask, Are you sure that you want to know the truth, Hermione?" said Dumbledore.

Hermione paused before nodding. Dumbledore sighed and looked away.

"I should have told you already. In fact, I must have done it twenty years ago. when I first saw you, you were just an infant; Your mother brought you to me and never told me who your father was. She told me that you would not survive if you stayed with her. I accepted on one condition only; that she could never know who you were. She had kept your father anonymous, but being who I am, I guessed who he was and tried to hide your identity from him. I knew he would not be kind or affectionate toward you, my dear. I found a very amazing muggle couple who accepted to raise you as their own. You were so good…"

"... yet you always distanced yourself from me." said Hermione.

"I made a mistake."

"You're not talking about distancing yourself." said Hermione.

"Yes, my dear. I made the greatest mistake when I decided to pay you _the visit_. It's usually done by the Deputy and not the Headmaster himself. Alas, I decided to make an exception, one which I regret to this day, but nevertheless it happened."

Hermione did not speak, she patiently waited for the old man to continue.

"I had used complex transfiguration to alter your appearance. You looked very much like your adoptive parents, yet something was wrong. When I told you about magic, you were ready to accept it instantly. You did not argue like most Muggle-born students. It was as if you knew already. I could not help feeling disturbed."

"Who is her father?" asked Draco.

Dumbledore seemed to be in pain. He breathed uncomfortably and sighed.

"Considering that your mother was Bellatrix Lestrange …"

Draco's face became so pale that made Hermione concerned

"... I'm afraid I never managed to identify the father for sure, but..."

"This is preposterous! There's no way she's my mum." said Hermione with a nervous chuckle. "You're saying it to mess with me, Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid this is the truth." said Dumbledore. "Nevertheless, the identity of your parents does not matter, Hermione. Mr and Mrs Granger are the only parents you need. I'm afraid that is not the biggest problem you have; My spells are failing and soon you will have a very different face, and unfortunately, I can only imagine what it will look like."

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey and I had decided on next week, but Poppy told me that you had asked for an extra batch. I thought it would be best if you found some evidence on your own."

Hermione sat behind her desk. Now some of the things Dumbledore had done made sense to her.

"I don't understand how you didn't try to stop Harry and I from being friends. If you knew I was the daughter of Bellatrix and avoided me for that reason…"

"Then I shouldn't have allowed you to be friends with Harry? You have misunderstood me, my dear. I stood away for two reasons; I didn't want to give Bellatrix a hint, and I also feared that Voldemort might take notice and try to dig deeper."

"I get it." said Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione.

"You should be grateful. Just think about what I had to go through because my father was a Death Eater." he reminded her.

"He could have told me earlier!" she insisted.

"I should have told you earlier." said Dumbledore. "I should have told you right after you captured Voldemort's daughter.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes. Delphi is my half-sister. Hurray!" she said sarcastically.

She was distracted by her own complaints so she didn't notice Dumbledore's effort to look away, but Draco did see his worried eyes.

"There is something he hasn't told us yet?" he snapped. "Am I right, sir?"

Dumbledore winced, "It's nothing of importance. Just wild speculation of an old man."

"Please, Professor, be honest!" said Hermione.

"My dear, you should not worry yourself with it." said Dumbledore pleading her to stop enquiring furthermore.

"I need to know," said Hermione. "so please tell me."

Dumbledore looked at her passively before taking a deep breath. It seemed strange that a portrait could experience so much stress.

"When I first met you, I kept wondering who your father could be. It was unlikely that you belonged to Rodolphus; You would not have been given away. I knew I had to look within the inner circle, and that was too much of a risk. I changed your appearance and forsook why hope to ever find out who your father was. Then when I visited your home to invite you to our school. I got a glimpse of the past."

"A glimpse?" said Draco.

"Yes, Draco. It was like I had somehow met you before. You were in your room reading a book. The way you looked at me, it made me consider a new possibility, then you began to talk and that odd sensation went away. I assumed that mind had fooled me for a moment. You arrived at Hogwarts and went to Gryffindor. I almost dismissed the idea until you tried to save Harry by setting Severus on fire. It really worried me, yet I could not admonish you, not without risking your neutrality toward me."

Although Hermione had so many questions, she knew she had to wait for him to finish his narrative.

"This time I allowed you to get away with it. After all, you had used a harmless fire. Meanwhile you displayed a very law abiding image from yourself and I could not bring myself to accuse you."

"Then came the second year. The Chamber of Secrets was opened once more. I asked Severus to keep an eye on you…"

Hermione could see where this was going

"He saw nothing unusual. He did not report even one misdemeanour. He could not understand why I would ask you to be watched of all people. It wasn't long after when someone stole ingredients from Severus. We did not suspect you until you ended up in hospital looking like an enormous cat. You had stolen something and that began to terrify me. I could see a pattern. My real concern however rose when you created SPEW and then Dumbledore's Army."

"Potter made the Army." interjected Draco.

"Oh, no, Mr Malfoy. The idea was entirely hers. That is according to Madam Pince."

"Wait a minute, why would you be afraid of either of those, sir?" asked Hermione.

"I did not fear what they represented. I feared the fact that you had intended to create a group of students for a cause. I'm not saying that it was bad, but it made me suspect that you had inherited natural leadership from your father. You had already shown signs of being his daughter."

"Will you tell me who you suspect most of being my father." says Hermione restlessly.

"Can't you already tell?" said Dumbledore amusedly. "You are perhaps the most powerful witch in Britain, Hermione. Who could your father be?"

"Tell me it's not Snape." said Hermione passively. It would be too painful if it was him.

"No, Hermione. I feared the fact that you created Dumbledore's Army because I knew a student who had done a very similar thing. A young boy who created a group called _The Knights of Walpurgis _in his fifth year."

Hermione was breathless. The world began to spin around her. She grabbed Draco hard before she could fall down.

"What happened, Granger?" asked Draco.

"You're insane, Dumbledore!" growled Hermione. "Me? I _cannot_ be his daughter."

"I'm very sorry, my dear. I'm afraid the more I saw you, the less I could avoid seeing it. It's the curse of old teachers, we keep seeing our old students in their children. As you grew similarities between you and Tom Riddle increased. There were great differences, too, but I could always feel it."

Hermione raised her wand and whipped the air. A large vase by her desk exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Wow careful, Granger. Keep yourself in control." said Draco.

"I'm always in control," said Hermione with a shaky voice. "And I refuse to accept this notion that I could be Voldemort's daughter."

Dumbledore sighed, "As I told you before, Hermione, this is only my theory."

"Thanks for admitting that." said Hermione before storming out.

****At Potter residence****

Ginny was relieved to see Harry on the grounds as he marched back home.

"Ginn! I'm back." he said.

"Welcome back, Harry." she said with a bright smile that deeply shocked Ron.

"I just came back for supper. I will be working on _the Butcher's_case tonight." said Harry as he hugged his wife.

Ron tried his best to show no reaction.

"So, where's Hermione?" he asked.

"She went back to the Ministry."

"But it's Saturday!"

"And she's the Minister. Don't worry she'll be back soon."

After a very light supper Harry left them and went to the Ministry of Magic. Ron who couldn't take it anymore burst out angrily, "Why didn't you say anything. You're not going to forgive him, are you?"

Ginny smiled, "Ron, I love Harry. I'm not going to run my marriage for a stupid affair."

Then going to Draco Malfoy had been a bluff? Ron tried to not think about it.

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"

"Please, stay. That will make Harry and I very happy."

****Weasley-Granger residence****

Hermione Granger was a very good woman. A woman whose enemies would describe as a strong politician with a bit of cruelty. Hermione would never cry. That was known. She had cried out of desperation only a few times; when she had not been appreciated by Ron Weasley at Hogwarts, when she had seen Harry dead in Hagrid's hands, and when Ron had left them alone in their Horcrux hunt. Other times Hermione had easily suppressed her sadness. It was her greatest talent; control your emotions in a way others do not realise you been doing so. She could bring tears of she wanted. She had tried that with Umbridge quite successfully. Real tears, however, rarely could consume her. She was strong-willed and smart, a person who had managed to keep her head cool. Yet that evening Hermione could do nothing but cry, appreciating the fact that Ron has decided to stay with his sister that night.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" she whispered to herself as the last trace of sunlight disappeared and plunged her room into darkness.

"Why is that witch my mother?" she sobbed uncontrollably.

She tried to remember Bellatrix as accurately as she could and nothing in her mind could make Hermione's perception of her mother less awful. For a second she was tempted to erase Dumbledore's revelation from her mind, but then what would be the point of that? She was already tainted even if she had not known before. She had the genes and she had successfully transferred them to her children. Rose and Hugo were Bellatrix Lestrange's grandchildren. God knew who their grandfather was. No wonder Rose and Hugo did not look much like her. Her face was not real after all. She rushed to her private album of her children that always had with herself.

"_**Lumos!**_" she said softly.

Her wand shone a cold blue light in the room. She looked at Hugo, he had always been a bit similar to Sirius in some sense only with ginger hair. Rose to was more similar to Hugo than to their mother. She used to joke that she and her brother had been found by their parents rather than being born to them. Hermione used to dismiss that, but now she could see Rose had noticed something deeply troubling.

"Uh," She cried and grabbed her head by both hands.

"It hurts! It hurts!" she sobbed. The pain was horrible, much worse than she had ever experienced before. She needed her medication and she did not have it with her.

"I've got to go to Hogwarts." she thought.

She tried to stand up but failed. The pain was so intense that her legs failed her and let her fall on the floor. Before_ or maybe after as no one could really tell_ hitting the ground she lost her consciousness.

**A/N: What do you think of Dumbledore's theory?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is chapter five. Believe it or not, I wrote this two months ago and forgot to post it. I have two more chapters which I will post this week. God I had totally forgotten about this one!**

**I wish you all a great time and loads of luck. **

**I always read your comments. They're very precious to me.**

****DMLE, Harry Potter's office****

As an Auror, Harry Potter loved his job. It was never boring and something would always come up. It was the perfect job for a person like Harry who craved action.

Nowadays, as the head of DMLE, he was busy with a lot of paperwork, and it was worthed because now no one could stop him from working on any case he deemed necessary. When Hermione was his boss she had always been lenient. No that was not the correct word, she had been agreeable. Yes, that was it. She had always allowed Harry to run things as he wished. She had basically done the same for everyone, yet somehow she could still pull strings and make everyone do exactly as she required without them even noticing it. When she became the Minister of Magic, Harry got even more liberties. He hoped when Hermione was gone, he could maintain his reign over DMLE just like now.

He worked on a bunch of cases, and had to warn a few trainees if they did not improve, they would have to give up their dream of working in his department. His time was mostly consumed by whatever his Aurors could find regarding The Butcher, so much so that he ended up sleeping behind his desk. Next morning he woke up and went to Hermione's office.

"I'm sorry, she's not in yet." said Hermione's secretary, Fella Stein.

"Haven't you called her yet?" asked Harry.

"No, I have not. And there is no need to do so, because it's Sunday, and the Minister always comes to the Ministry in the afternoon. Besides, her schedule is quite open today, so she might not even drop in."

If Harry wanted to talk to Hermione, he had to call her. He wondered what Draco Malfoy had found in the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given to Hermione for years. And as if the gods had replied to his thoughts, he saw a man with fair hair, walking down past his office.

"Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Potter," Malfoy replied politely.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry as inoffensively as he could.

"Well, I'm here to see you actually. And I was hoping to finally meet Edgecombe to get my International Trade License renewal."

"I don't think she works on Sundays."

Malfoy looked disappointed. "Wonderful! This place cares less about progress than my Flobberworms."

Harry smirked, "You know, most people have a life."

His words were lost on Malfoy as he huffed angrily.

"Well, I'm here, Malfoy. Why would you like to meet me?" said Harry.

Malfoy looked around carefully.

"I'd rather talk about it in private," he whispered.

Harry mentioned that they were in his office and it was private enough, but Malfoy refused and instead suggested his house.

"Astoria went to shop in Paris. I don't think she will be coming back anytime soon, so we can have my home to ourselves without any interruption."

"You're not going to confess your eternal love to me, are you?" said Harry trying to seem skeptical.

"No, but I'd rather talk somewhere quiet and much less public where people might pick up our conversation. In addition to that we could have some quality wine, too. You clearly need some."

Harry frowned a bit before cracking a smile. What Malfoy had discovered about that potion must have been really important.

Once they were at Malfoy's Manor Harry could not stop feeling bad about how small his own house was. This place was like a fortress and very different from the old Malfoy Manor Harry had been to.

"I had forgotten that you have actually never been to _my_ house. It's quite nice, isn't it?"

"I would not mind spending some time in it. It's very bright."

"Astoria's taste. She has always hated gloomy places." explained Draco. "And as a result you cannot find a single room in this manor where light doesn't shine, that is excluding the cellar."

Draco guided Harry to his private study. He locked the door and closed the curtains.

" Is this the part I realise that you're the Butcher and you kill me?" Harry humoured Draco.

"I wish it was that simple. What I'm about to tell you is perhaps the darkest secret Albus Dumbledore had kept to himself until yesterday when Granger asked him to reveal it."

"I'm listening." said Harry and sat on an embroidered chair.

Malfoy tried to find the best words to start. He finally leaned on a sofa and summoned two glasses of wine.

"Yesterday, our Minister brought a very interesting potion to my lab. It was composed of several potions amongst which I found traces of powerful enchantment stabilisers and potions that could make transfiguration easier on the body."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He waited for the other man to talk more.

"She suggested that we had to meet Dumbledore who had probably been involved, and once we met him, he told us a few disturbing facts."

Draco gulped down his wine and asked,"Don't you want something stronger?"

"No."

"I do."

He summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey, filled his glass and drank it at once.

"I don't think you were joking when you said it was disturbing."

"No, I was dead serious! This is a nightmare to be honest. There is no way it will end well."

"Won't you tell me what Dumbledore said?"

"Well, let me start with the fact that Hermione Granger is not a real _Granger_ so to speak. She originally came from another family."

Harry nodded to encourage him to talk.

"That family was not a family she would ever want to be a part of."

"Will you just say it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's my Auntie."

"Andy?"

Harry was confused.

"No you dimwit, the other one!"

Had Harry been ten years older he would have had a heart attack.

"You mean…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"God, I wish you were the Butcher trying to kill me."

Harry jumped from the chair and began to walk around.

"So Hermione is a Lestrange," he asked.

"We're not so sure about that… you know, considering the fact that Aunt Bella had a child with you-know-who that we arrested not long ago ..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I won't. It's just what Dumbledore suggested."

Harry banged his fist on the table really hard.

"I don't care what he says, he's just a portrait."

"Just a portrait, Potter. Wow, you won't even consider it."

"Fine, maybe it's not Rodolphus. Maybe it was someone else like Snape…"

"That's gross."

"You know, anyone could be her father. Anyone… just not Voldemort. She can't be his. She is too good to be related to him."

Harry shook his head and grabbed the Fire Whiskey bottle and gulped it in one go.

"Maybe Bellatrix just brought her to Dumbledore, she could belong to another female Death Eater."

"Trust me, none of them was better than Bellatrix." said Draco with a somber face.

"You don't understand. Do you know what she did to Hermione? Have you got any idea what happened to Hermione when she was interrogated by her."

"Of course not. She never talked about it."

Harry huffed angrily.

"People think Hermione was not hurt during war even once, as I'm sure you've read about that many times before. Her enemies keep reminding her of that fact. What they don't know is that she was hurt during war, but she never told anyone because she believed it would divide the society even more."

"What did my aunt do?" asked Draco fearing what the answer would be. She

"If you recall she had a knife, a silver one, with which she murdered Dobby. That very knife was used to carve the word _**Mudblood **_on her skin."

Harry could swear Draco stopped breathing for one solid minute. He had to remind the poor lad to breathe before he could hurt himself.

"Why am I here? I have to go see her. She's probably cried all night." said Harry to himself. He hurriedly said goodbye to Malfoy and used the Floo network to get to Hermione's.

Ron had not returned yet. Harry could smell bacon and eggs. Of course, Hermione was making her Sunday breakfast. Nothing could stop her from that routine. It was the one thing that had her connected to her children so far.

"Hermione?" called Harry.

"I'm in the kitchen!" said Hermione's voice. It was not sad or broken. It was full of energy as always.

Harry walked to the kitchen. Hermione was facing the stove. He could see that she had dyed her hair.

"I was hoping that Ron would come by so I made breakfast for two. You can have his share," she said.

Harry sat behind the table and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order.

"So Draco Malfoy was pranking me again."he said, "Hermione Granger is Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. Bull…"

"It's true."

Harry froze. Then why was she okay? He tried to remprimant himself for wishing that she would feel bad about something she had no control over.

"Do you hate me Harry?"

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"I do. In fact I despise myself."

"You shouldn't…"

"Then why don't you go to Hugo and Rose and tell them who their grandmother is. I don't want to think about who their grandfather could be." she said hoarsely.

Harry was speechless. He could not give a proper answer.

"Is that why you dyed your hair?"

"What?" asked Hermione as she turned around. What he saw shocked him.

"I haven't dyed my hair."

"Uhm… uhm… Hermione have you looked into the mirror recently?" said Harry in shock.

"Actually, no I haven't. I was starving so I decided to make some breakfast before anything else." she said with confused eyes, and then she saw Harry's terrified eyes.

"I … I look different, don't I?" she asked. How come she had not noticed the strands of wavy black hair on her shoulder.

"Give me a mirror." Harry went to her room and brought her a very familiar hand mirror.

"You still have this?"

"I do. It saved my life after all." said Hermione with a fond smile.

Hermione looked into the mirror and felt relieved.

"I don't look much like her." she whispered.

"No, you don't." said Harry but there wasn't much joy in his voice. "In fact you haven't fit the tiniest similarity to Bellatrix."

"Is there anything you're keeping from me, Harry?" she asked patiently.

"It's nothing, really. No one is going to notice anyway."

He was pretty sure about that. Most people who had seen Tom Riddle were dead by now. That was a good thing because Hermione looked like a female version of Tom Riddle.

Harry could see fear creep in Hermione's face.

"Please tell me what it is."

"You look like Tom Riddle."

Harry could not believe he had said those words.

"How similar?" asked Hermione with a broken voice.

"Let's say … very much."

"What parts are similar?" Hermione insisted. "Come on! Say it!"

"If your hair was short, you would look just like him. If he was a girl of course."

Hermione said nothing. She went to the stove, transferred the eggs and bacon into two dishes which she put on the table before sitting down. Then she burst into tears.

"I have ruined my children!" she sobbed.

"That's not true!" said Harry.

"Oh come on, Harry. They are Voldemort's grandchildren. You think people are going to be kind to them? Wait and see what will happen to me in the next few hours."

"Well, you're not going to the Ministry of magic today…"

"Harry, I _am_ going to the Ministry. I have an appointment with Doge."

"Your secretary said you didn't."

"It's unofficial. He wants me to participate in the next election."

"Won't Wizengamot accept Draco Malfoy?"

"They will let him run with his campaign, but they don't plan on electing him. From what I know, most members have already decided to vote for me, and if I try to get out Doge and Malfoy will suspend the election."

"That's illegal!" cried Harry.

"Yes, very much if anyone other than the Wizengamot does it. They can do it if they have two thirds of the votes."

"Which they will get if they tell members that you're out."

"Yeah, so I'm meeting Doge today. He will know my situation, within 24 hours I will have lost my job and my pension."

"You won't need it."

"I'm not touching _her_ money," said Hermione with conviction.

Harry sighed, "I didn't mean that, I will take care of you. No one can accuse me of anything. I'll share everything with you."

Hermione stared at Harry and stood up. Then she hugged him tightly.

"Hermione! You're killing me."

"Don't get this wrong, but I love you, Harry Potter."

She let him go and they sat behind the table to eat. She was about to put the dishes into the sink when her husband arrived.

"Hi, uhm, who are you?"

"Hey stranger!" said Hermione.

"Oh, you scared me, Hermione. I thought Harry was cheating with you… not you… I mean a girl on Ginny."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mate." said Harry.

"Oh, shut up!" said Hermione, "You do cheat. I'm not telling Ginny so I won't break her heart."

"Yeah? You should, because she thinks he's cheating on her with you. Please tell him when Harry cheats, so I won't have to explain that there is nothing between you two." said Ron. "By the way, what happened to you? Don't tell me you got involved with his antiques."

"No, we did not have an operation last night. It's something different that she just found out yesterday and I found out today."

Ron sat and heard the story of how Dumbledore had kept Hermione's true identity a secret. When Harry and Hermione were done, he just snorted.

"I … I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"I have known you since I was eleven. I don't think anything can change who you are. I just worried about you, and I'm also not sure how Hugo and Rose are going to react to this. I know it's hard to believe, but I think your parents don't define you."

Hermione hugged Ron, but when she tried to kiss him, he didn't let her do it.

"This doesn't change the fact that we're divorcing."

Hermione felt miserable. She just sat and said nothing.

"That's the stupidest thing you've said in your life Ronald Weasley." said Harry.

"It's not." said Hermione. She looked at her husband fondly before saying, "Ron and I are just friends now."

"Oh, come on! You were about to save your marriage with that kiss." said Harry.

"Harry our marriage was destroyed when I became the Minister of Magic."

Ron nodded sadly.

"But you can't get divorced! People will think Ron hates you."

"Damn, you're right." said Ron. "What should we do Hermione?"

"I have never allowed people to decide for me, so if you want to get divorced, let's get divorced."

They both smiled for reasons Harry would never understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**To kill a fly**

Not only Ron had been surprisingly cool with Hermione's new condition, he was letting her do as she pleased Harry didn't like it one bit. Harry could see that this situation was eating him up inside, but for some reason he was keeping cool. Maybe that was his way of making Hermione fall for him again.

Hermione had made a disastrous decision and was going to walk to her office looking like anyone but _Hermione Granger_ who was adored by many. Her new form and shape was going to land like a bombshell on everyone.

"Harry, don't be so tense." she said.

"Well, forgive me for being stressed." he replied, "but I cannot think of a good outcome for this."

Hermione stubbornly ignored him and entered the Ministry the way visitors did; She took the elevator. She had her name tag and talked to the guards as if nothing had changed.

For a brief moment Harry wondered about a statement Rita Skeeter had issued a few weeks ago: Hermione Granger probably could kill someone in front of a crowd in Diagon Alley and get away with it.

The guards didn't ask anything about Hermione's appearance. Why would they? She was with Harry Potter and there was no one in the world who would dare to steal her wand.

"Someone is going to stop you and ask questions," said Harry.

He was wrong. Hermione walked to her office without any disturbance. And for some reason her secretary didn't even raise her head to see her and told Hermione that Doge was waiting in her office. Hermione asked her to make some tea and entered the office. Harry followed her in immediately.

"Hi Corrigan," she said as she entered.

"Minister! Wow, you look different."

"Yes, I do. Do you mind it?"

"No, of course not. Your transfiguration skills are even more superior than I had expected."

"Please sit." she said.

Hermione in a very calm and gentle manner began to explain all about the recent events. Corrigan Doge seemed distressed to hear that Hermione was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.

"Well, Minister, we cannot make this public, can we?" he said at last.

"That's all you have to say?" asked Harry.

"Should I scream or something? My father trusts her, and he has never been wrong about anyone in that regard."

"What about her father?"

"No one can prove or confirm what you said. I personally don't buy it." said Doge confidently. "The witnesses consist of a paralysed Death Easter and a portrait, none which Wizengamot will bother considering."

"First of all it's Dumbledore's portrait and then considering my new looks the Wizengamot will hesitate to reinstate me, Corrigan," said Hermione, "Even if they find this hard to believe."

"They would do it even if you killed someone right in the middle of Diagon Alley with an Unforgivable." said Doge, "We are talking about millions of Galleons, Minister. If you all magical communities who have been investing will go away."

"Not that I disagree, but why is that?" asked Harry.

"Well, that is a very good question. You see, Goblins or Giants … anyone we have a peace treaty with, came into these contracts because of her relentless negotiations. If we remove her now they will consider it a coup against their ally. She's got to stay either as the Minister for Magic or the Chairman of Wizengamot."

"Which an elected member cannot be until they are at least 47. So that's what you've been concocting all along." said Hermione angrily.

"Yes, that's pretty much it. We need you and we don't have anyone who has the appeal you have for other magical creatures. It's in your blood, Hermione." said Doge softly.

"I'd never picked you as a blood purist." said Hermione.

Doge laughed wholeheartedly. In that moment Hermione's secretary brought them coffee.

"Thanks, Fella." said Hermione.

If Stein was surprised by Hermione's new appearance she did not show any signs of it.

"Minister, Mr Malfoy is here." she said, "_The senior_."

"You two cannot force me to stay, Doge. And you can't keep _this_," she pointed at her face, "Hidden from the public!"

She faced Fella and smiled, "Let him in, please."

"Minister!" yelped Doge.

"Good afternoon, Madam Minister." said Malfoy.

Like Doge Lucius was shocked by Hermione's appearance. He, of course, immediately understood what had happened.

"Sweet Salazar Slytherin, you're that baby!"

"What baby!?" grumbled Doge.

"Ah, never mind Doge. Some underprivileged woman's baby who died a few years ago. I gave her up to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll attest to that." said Malfoy confidently.

"So, Aunt Narcissa isn't Aunt Narcissa?" asked Hermione almost humorously. "Mr Malfoy, you are very good at lying."

"I have said nothing but the truth, Minister. If anyone asks, that's my answer."

"Hermione, you cannot wreck our society in one night." says Doge, "I'm very disappointed that you kept such an important issue hidden from us, Malfoy."

"Corrigan, would you mind if I spoke with the Minister alone? I'm sure you'd enjoy having a very good tea with Mr Potter."

"It's in your hands," said Doge before leaving the room.

"Harry, please keep company of Corrigan." said Hermione.

"But…"

"Please, keep his company,"

Harry left the room unwillingly. Lucius Malfoy sat tiredly.

"Mr Malfoy, no matter what you say, I will have to tell the truth."

Malfoy smiled knowingly as if he was talking to a naive child.

"Minister, all due respect, I had things to say that even the Dark Lord had to listen to."

"Well, he was Voldemort. The way he ended up was really ugly." said Hermione, "and you're talking to Hermione Granger, not Lord Voldemort."

"Indeed I am. Yet Minister, sometimes I feel I've more or less done the same thing for you that I used to do for him."

"Guide me to my destruction?" asked Hermione and then she laughed. Lucius tilted his head back. His eyes told her that she was making him nervous. "Forgive me Lucius, but I have not done much of what you've advised me. I fail to see what you have _done_ for me."

"I have tried to be useful to you, Minister." he said desperately, his face became red, but one Hermione looked into his eyes. He closed them and tried to keep himself calm.

"You seem distressed, Lucius."

"Please call me Malfoy." he said trying to keep his eyes closed.

"Is something disturbing you?" asked Hermione calmly. A little fly sat on Hermione's desk. She looked at it curiously and smiled, but left it alone.

"So my mother is an underprivileged woman as you said earlier. Then, I suppose my father was a man with alcohol abuse issues."

Lucius went pale. He was like a corpse. Even though Voldemort was long gone his shadows of the past were haunting Lucius Malfoy.

"He must have been such a useless man then." sighed Hermione.

"Please try to avoid speaking ill of the dead."

"May I ask you to look at me. I'm getting vibes of dishonesty and you know how much I dislike dishonest people." she said.

Malfoy opened his eyes immediately. His gaze focused on Hermione's hands rather than her face. Hermione sighed and intertwined her fingers as she always did when feeling a bit disappointed.

"You and your father were very different people and yet you are so much like him."

"I want the truth, that's all. We're alone after all." said Hermione.

"Don't you think of your children, Minister? They shall be in peril. The shadows of their grandparents will follow them all their lives."

"Then don't tell me, but don't you dare ask me to keep this office so you people in Wizengamot can enjoy stability and huge profit!"

"Of course, you get what you want. Your mother as you already know was Bellatrix and your father was … he was the Dark Lord."

"He knew?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"After we took over the Ministry of Magic the Dark Lord found out that he had another child with Bellatrix. He had reasons to believe that child was a girl. One that was truly his and not of his new body. He said that he had received Intel on her. I did not notice back then, but he actually used a term that was used to describe you; the brightest witch of her age. I suspected it was you only when we attacked Hogwarts, because he specifically ordered our forces not to hurt you in any way, shape or form."

"Did Bellatrix know?" asked Hermione nervously. She had tried to kill Hermione.

"She never showed any sign that she did. I never told her my suspicion because I was never sure. Something felt wrong about it until today when I saw you looking like your father in his youth."

"That's lovely, it will be a very big disappointment to Bellatrix." said Hermione. "Were you involved with Delphi as well?"

"The lesser one? No." replied Malfoy.

"The lesser one?!" chuckled Hermione finding the way Lucius thought funny. "I'm truly amused by how you categorise people."

Malfoy's breathing quickened.

"Could you please use a glamour?" he asked weakly.

Her new face was clearly disturbing him.

"Very well." said Hermione as she pointed her wand at herself and put a simply yet effective glamour on herself. Instantly looking like her old self. The fly jumped off the desk and sat on Hermione's bookshelf.

"Do you feel better, Mr Malfoy?"

"I do, thank you." he replied and smiled.

"It's just a glamour. Tea?"

Hermione waved her wand and two beautiful cups filled with hot aromatic tea appeared on her desk.

Malfoy picked up his and drank some tea. He was much calmer now.

"Will you reconsider your stance on revealing the truth, for your children's sake at least." he whispered.

"Of course. I assure you I have no intention of going public myself. However, if by chance, anyone tries to inform the public, I will not stop them from telling the truth or investigating the matter."

"Do not worry, Minister. If anyone tries to leak it my PR team will be there for you. Even if it happens I can immediately bury it by, uh, presenting the public with an alternative truth."

Hermione chuckled, "Do as you wish, Mr Malfoy. I will not interfere."

Malfoy nodded and stood up. "I will waste your precious time no more."

Hermione nodded and stood up to shake his hand. Lucius Malfoy left her office and so did the little fly.

*****Not far away*****

Corrigan finally decided to leave Harry alone and go back to whatever his business was. Perhaps he wanted to meet his father and tell him all about Hermione, or maybe he intended to tell his friends in Wizengamot all about the fiasco they would have to go through. And the moment Harry thought that things had finally calmed down for the day, he saw Undersecretary Bones strolling down the hall to the Minister's office. Susan Bones was perhaps the oddest choice for an Undersecretary. She was an adversary to Hermione. You might think I mistyped it, but no, Susan Bones was not just Hermione's advisor. She used to be her strongest opponent after Malfoy until Hermione invited her to her government. Bones agreed and Harry witnessed how sharply she would disagree with Hermione sometimes. He was sure that Bones would not lose the opportunity to sabotage Hermione and drag her through the mud.

"Susan!" he called.

"Harry, they say the Minister arrived looking very different. I wanted to see her. Is she in her office?"

"You're her Senior Under-Secretary not me."

"But you're her _real_ husband. Who do you think is more knowledgeable?"

"I'm what?! Where do you people get these ideas?" said Harry indignantly.

"The President of MACUSA described you as Hermione's work spouse, so it's not just us who can see it."

Harry sighed out of frustration. "She's busy with Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, plotting to take over the Wizengamot?"

"No."

"I know, she already has them, and her opponents, too. Draco Malfoy used to be independent now all he does is follow her like a lost puppy."

"Susan, why don't you run for Minister in the next election. You've got a big chance of winning."

Susan barked laughter and patted Harry.

"Harry stop kidding yourself and go get Dark Wizards a run for their money, because that's the only thing you should be concerned with. Don't bother playing politics."

Harry could not keep Susan busy much longer because in that moment they saw Lucius Malfoy passing by.

"Well, I'm off to bother Hermione Granger. See you soon, Harry."

"Why don't I come with you? I had to talk with Hermione anyway." suggested Harry hoping that she wouldn't disagree.

"It's alright. You can tag along."

She walked more slowly than before. Waiting for Harry to talk first, but he kept quiet.

"So one of my birds says that you've got a very nice flat in London. It has a nice bed, too. I wouldn't mind keeping that from Ginny if I was, you know, invited."

Harry shivered. This was extortion, and worryingly he wasn't asked to pay money.

"What about tomorrow night?" he said weakly.

"That's great, Harry."

This is what Harry would get for cheating on Ginny; getting to cheat even more.

"So I have heard a rumour that Hermione Jean Granger is getting a divorce."

A Wonderful opportunity to change the direction of the gossip had just come for Harry.

"Yes, they got further apart when Hermione became the Minister of Magic and they finally decided to get divorced after the election." he said softly.

"That's pointless. Most people already know what's going to happen to their marriage. People asked if I was having Ronald Weasley as my campaign manager. If they do it now I might get the chance to do just that. Lavender Brown would be happy to hear the news."

"You're an evil woman, Susan."

"Why, thank you, Harry." replied Susan Bones. "I always enjoy good compliments."

Once they reached Hermione's office Harry was surprised to see her looking like her old self. She smiled when Susan entered her room. Madam Under-Secretary never needed permission to get in. Even though Susan saw Hermione as her rival she was always honest with her and that was what Hermione valued in her workforce.

"So Hermione is not so different as I see now. What was all that fuss about?" she snarled.

"Ah, this is just a glamour, Susan." She replied.

"That's impossible. I would have seen right through it." said Susan incredulously.

"Why don't you try to dispel it?"

Susan did so and watched Hermione's body change drastically. She became slimmer and taller, her hair darkened and her face became pale. Her fingers were skinny and long a very awful reminder of how Voldemort's hands looked like in his first and second body.

"Dear God, what happened to you?" exclaimed Susan.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably. She did not want to talk about it for the third time that day.

"Allow me to explain Madam Bones." said Dumbledore's portrait who was usually absent.

"Please do, Albus."

Hart watched Susan Bones as she listened to Dumbledore's story of Hermione's origins. Her eyes were filled with horror when she realised that Hermione was Bellatrix Lestrange's.

"This cannot be. You say that we have been following the daughter of the worst Death Eater alive who happens to have another child from You-Know-Who."

"Susan…"

"How could you keep this from me, Minister?"

"Who says I did? I found out yesterday!" said Hermione.

"Uhm… I don't know what to say. This is a disaster no matter how you look at it. We must cover it up." said Susan Bones to everyone's disbelief.

Harry mentioned that Hermione was completely against the idea. But Susan didn't care. She said that Hermione had to bury the secret right then and there. Dumbledore warned her that it would eventually come out.

"It doesn't matter, Dumbledore! We cannot let the Ministry be overturned by this. We could all lose our jobs. The Aurors could stage a coup against her. This could divide our society faster than you can say doxies."

"DISASTER!" shouted a woman behind the closed door.

"Is something on fire?" asked Hermione.

In that moment Harry's assistant, Alberta Catch, entered. She seemed horrified.

"Minister, the Free Magical has issued a special edition."

That was fast. It should have taken another hour at least.

What was so fast?

Well, let me explain. I don't think you remember that fly in Hermione's office when she was talking to him. After all, it was just a fly, wasn't it?

Well, it wasn't. That fly was in fact Brightgate's animagus form. Since two years ago, Hermione had known about it, but she had decided to keep it quiet. When Lucius came to her office he brought Brightgate in with himself. You see, Hermione could tell for sure that Brightgate was in her office, because she had installed a bug repellent charm in her office, which was useless against animagi. So the fly had to be one. Hermione had allowed it to listen to her conversation with Malfoy. In this way it would seem out of her control.

"What does it say?" asked Susan Bones with irrigation.

"You have to read it Madam Under-secretary." said Catch and handed her the newspaper.

Susan Bones froze when she saw the article. She immediately handed it to Harry.

"You are to go to their office and shut them down!" she shrieked.

"That is not an option," said Hermione, "You cannot suppress the press without legal and legitimate reasons. That would be against so many laws that you, yourself helped pass."

"When I did, I didn't think they would do _this_!" said Susan.

"Well, I have to write my resignation letter. So, you can go out and think about this matter on your own." said Hermione.

In that moment they heard footsteps approaching.

"The Aurors!" cried Susan.

"It's fine. Let them arrest me. Do not engage." Hermione ordered.

"Minister," said a soft voice behind the door. "Are you alright? Could you send Madam Bones out?"

"Why?" asked Hermione. "You can come in, Alastair."

Alistair Cain opened the door and came in.

"We have a warrant from Justice Ledger. He has asked for immediate arrest of those who might have been involved in slandering your name. Madam Bones is a suspect. Right now a team is going to the Free Magicals office to arrest Brightgate and Skeeter.

Hermione couldn't believe this. Instead of revolting the Aurors were rooting for her. Then when she thought about it, their decision made sense. She had been their boss for a long time before Harry. They were her sympathisers.

"Are you sure he did this? Don't your colleagues have any disagreement with such a decision?" asked Hermione.

"Not that I know of," said Cain.

"What about the legal branch of DMLE? Didn't they oppose it?"

They should have. It was against the law to issue such a warrant without a case or legal complaint.

"This is illegal. I cannot allow you to arrest people without proper proceedings. And I'm curious to know how Ledger found the time to issue a warrant. The paper was published just now."

Cain was not happy to hear that.

"I need your permission to proceed, Director Potter." said Cain hoping to circumvent Hermione's authority even for a few hours until he could have culprits in custody.

"You may not arrest Madam Bones. But…"

Hermione's furious eyes made him stop. "Do as the Minister orders, Auror Cain."

"Are you obstructing justice, Minister?" asked Susan. "If Aurors suspect obstruction of justice they can temporarily disobey their commanders in that matter until the judiciary decides otherwise. All that is required is a bit of paperwork."

Cain immediately stormed out.

"Minister is trying to obstruct justice. We will proceed as we are legally asked. Susan Bones was exempt by the Director." he said loudly. "No one leaves this room until further notice."

"Yes, sir!" the Aurors said in choros.

"I'm being trapped here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"We are." smirked Susan.

"Weren't you after the Minister's position, Madam Bones?" asked Catch.

"I was andI am." said Bones. "However, I wish to rule a strong Ministry rather than a severely weakened one."

This was not about Hermione. She knew that. It was about her image and her impact on the Ministry of Magic in total. The Ministry would do its best to keep its integrity by saving Hermione's image as the symbol of goodness.

Their wait was not long. The Aurors returned. At least some of them did. The face of Cain was filled with horror.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Uhm… we were late." said Cain in an odd manner.

"What? What do you mean?" spat Harry.

"I … I don't think we can handle this guy, sir."

"What guy?" said Catch.

"They were dead!" said Cain looking distant.

"Talk straight, that's an order!" bellowed Harry.

"We busted in. It's a news outlet. They don't have much protection. The office… it was covered… covered by blood. I'm not joking; The whole place. I … we couldn't identify anyone but Brightgate. Her hands were intact. That's how we know."

"It's the Butcher!" said Harry.

"I need ... to write my report." said Cain.

"No, go home. Write it there and after you've finished it, don't think about it. Let Jenny take care of you." said Harry.

"Yes, sir." said Cain before sitting down on the floor.

"You must go to the scene, Harry" said Hermione. "We cannot let this slide. This is an attack on freedom of speech."

Susan Bones seemed awfully quiet. "This is a tragedy." she said, "I knew them all."

"You wanted to arrest them ten minutes ago." said Harry.

"Oh, don't say that, Harry. I did not intend to do so. Cain, kindly go and ask Ledger to nullify his warrant."

Cain nodded shakily, stood up and left.

"Let's go, Catch." said Harry.

Hermione stood up and said, "Harry would you mind if I came with you?"

"But Minister, you're going to be busy today." said Fella Stein.

"I'll gladly address any issue that comes by," said Bones. "Please, return as soon as you can."

*****minutes later on the scene*****

Hermione and Harry were horrified by what they were witnessing. The walls were covered with blood. Splatters of blood were everywhere. A member of the editorial was crucified on the wall in the most heinous way possible. The Butcher had attacked fast and in a blitz. He had saved Brightgate for last.

"What's that? Is that a doll?" said Harry pointing at her desk. The doll was not stained with blood.

"Hi!" said the doll with its sharp and very high voice, making Harry and Hermione jump. "My name is Joker but these days you call me _**the Butcher.**_"

The voice suddenly changed from a cute childish tone to an evil female voice.

"You think you can catch me, friends. Be at ease, because you will, _**when I catch you.**_ Dear lovely Minister, you of all should know how much I adore you. We, _**your humble servants,**_ have paved your way to success for you will bring _**joy **_to our world. Yet you call me _the Butcher_, as if I'm a crude criminal with no taste whatsoever. _**Ha ha ha ha**_. We will see. Wait for my masterpiece, my Lady." And the doll began to laugh madly like a maniac.

"It's the Butcher for sure." said Harry.

"So he doesn't like being the Butcher. He wants to be called Joker. The doll is a clown. He must be a Muggle-born." said Hermione.

"A muggle-born?" asked Harry.

"Batman and Joker. Joker was a villain in an American comic strip." said Hermione.

"If I had read something like that I would have remembered." said Harry.

"You probably didn't. They were more popular in the States, but I really liked them so my dad would always get them for me. Ron and I went to the cinema to see The Dark Knight. Remember that we left our children with you guys?"

"Now, I remember. You said something about this Batman guy." said Harry.

Hermione wondered who the killer could be? Perhaps there was more than one killer or that was what the Butcher wanted them to think. The madness was clear in the message yet Hermione knew it could be fake. Joker in the comic strips was a crazy character but Hermione could tell that he was really a meticulous planner. His madness was part of his plan.

"Harry, I will have to resign as Minister of Magic in a matter of hours. Would you mind if your ex-boss worked under you?" she asked.

" Not at all." said Harry distractedly. He was deep in thought about something. He eventually said, "That voice. Wasn't it familiar?"

"It was a bit." said Hermione.

"It was altered, but I could swear I've heard it before."

"It's not complicated. All it takes is a bit of wand waving." said Hermione.

Hermione's wand moved gracefully and made the doll talk again. Voice alterations were slowly reversed until the original voice popped out.

"Dear God. That's impossible!" said Hermione.

There was no denying it. Hermione could never forget that voice even if she wanted. It was the voice that she kept hearing in her nightmares.

"How?" asked Harry. "She's in Saint Mango and under supervision. No one could possibly have access to her or even have a look at her, let alone go and have her say these words."

"Maybe the culprit is a healer. That's how they could have gotten their orders from her." reasoned Hermione.

Harry didn't have to think about it. Of course, Hermione was right.

"So she was behind it all along. She wants to discredit you. That's why we should have kept her in Azkaban!" said Harry.

"We have to bring her in." said Hermione.

"We can't." said Harry, "but it would be possible to pay her a visit if the Minister signed the warrant."

Hermione immediately generated a piece of legal parchment out of thin air and filled it out.

"This will be valid for a few hours at best."

Harry grabbed the parchment and before much could be said left the room.

Hermione went back to the Ministry. There were some odd looks here and there but no one shouted "Death Eater!" or anything like that. Hermione made it to her office with zero distraction, but the real deal was happening right at her office. The members of Wizengamot shouting at each other had a congregation right at her lobby. Which was expanded thanks to her undetectable and smart expansion charms.

"This is as large as your place in Wizengamot, Mr Malfoy." she told Lucius who seemed restless. "They are quite busy apparently."

Malfoy just snarled and said nothing. The esteemed members of Wizengamot slowly noticed her presence and gradually the noise began to go down until a deadly silence took over. All eyes were on her, and Hermione could see that her new appearance was throwing some off.

"I've come to hand over my resignation, that's all." said Hermione with a nervous smile.

"What is this that we read in the Free Magical?" asked a senior member who Hermione recognised as Arthimus Selvin.

"Master Selvin. It saddens me to say that it's all true. I myself found out recently. The Free Magical has said nothing but the truth as far as I have read through." she replied, "I understand that the facts disqualify me as the Minister and I can no longer retain the position."

"Retain the position?! You must be sent to Azkaban." yelled a man in the crowd.

"_**For being born?**_" shouted Hermione forcefully.

Despite her anger a few members found her words humorous and cracked smiles. The man tried to hide behind the crowd.

"Oh, please, I know your voice, Archie." said Hermione. She heard the man whimper.

"Unfortunately, we're in an awful position." said Hermione, "The Butcher apparently got upset with the article that Free Magical printed and massacred the employees of Free Magical in order to terrorise the society and show his discontent. The aurors, however, found some clues to him today and they are investigating. I need you to leave their hands open after I resign until the next Minister is appointed by you."

"And who do you intend to send your resignation to?" asked Lucius tiredly.

"To the Wizengamot of course." said Hermione confused by his question.

"The Wizengamot just went to holidays, Minister, for a month." said Malfoy with a smirk. "Since the elections are two months away and the members will need their energy for then."

"You couldn't possibly do it now. This is not an official session and you won't be able to announce it before I've sent my resignation." said Hermione calmly.

"Oh, that's true, Minister. However, I won't need to do so, as I did it right after I left your office. You see, the meeting already happened today. I must say that was pure luck."

Hermione must have expected this. Lucius Malfoy had not trusted her and done his best to prevent her resignation.

"The vote can be revoked." she said desperately, but she could already see it. It was not happening.

"Hermione, that is not necessary." said Ernie MacMillan right behind her. "If the public demands it, we can cut our holidays, but for now, keep doing your good job."

"Well said for a bartender." said Corrigan Doge.

Ernie smiled. He was a bartender, but he was also the highest ranked member after Lucius and Selvin, because of his late father's influence. His policies were strong and popular. His words were always heard and many powerful people came to his bar to have a drink and that gave him a chest filled with secrets.

"It's on you, then," said Hermione, losing all hope. "I shall not be blamed for not letting go. You did not let me go."

"Hermione, despite your lineage, you've managed to do good. It's what makes you even more amazing." said Ernie.

Almost everyone nodded, some of whom were her opposers. Ernie's words calmed everyone down.

"May a few of us have a talk with you, Madam Minister?" said Selvin.

"Of course, my office is yours." said Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy, Ernie and Arthimus Selvin entered her office. Others left, but one man remained.

"Aberforth," said Hermione. "Don't you want to join them?"

"I do not wish to mingle with Malfoy very much. But if you feel that it helps, I can be there for you."

"I would appreciate it." said Hermione to the very old man. He was much thinner than she had first met him and he seemed a bit under the weather these days.

Dumbledore walked in and greeted others. Ernie was polite and kind as always while Malfoy sniffed unhappily.

"So, the Butcher. When do we get him, Minister?" asked Selvin. "I just heard a few minutes ago that he had committed another atrocity."

"Yes, he had murdered the staff of Free Magical. He is smart, but he has left a trail behind which might get us closer to catching him." replied Hermione.

Everyone was shocked to hear that bit of news.

"He left something of his?" asked Ernie, "That could help a lot."

"Yes, Ernie. It's a doll. He left a doll behind. And this doll was charmed to deliver a message."

"A message?" asked Malfoy.

"The Butcher self-identities as Joker. He's most likely male yet he used a female voice for the doll. The connection that we found was that the voice I just mentioned, belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange. This could indicate that the killer is a healer with access to her and the medical knowledge of the Butcher strengthens that theory."

"Why does he want to be called Joker?" asked Aberforth.

"It seems that he's knowledgeable about Muggle literature. There is a famous muggles story where the villain is called Joker. He might see him as a role model."

Ernie seemed surprised, "I never thought I'd hear that."

"Indeed. Muggle lovers could never be criminals, MacMillan." said Malfoy.

"That is not funny, Malfoy." said Selvin, "This terrorism must be stopped!"

"Yes, it's bad for votes," said Aberforth sarcastically.

"Why can't you take this seriously?" wailed Ernie, "This is not about us. People are dying!"

"They are doing their best, Ernie." said Hermione sadly.

"Well, we are, at least, recognising the issue," said Malfoy, "We could allow Potter to break a few protocols if it ends with having our serial killer detained."

Hermione's phone suddenly buzzed.

"What the devil is that?" asked Aberforth.

"It's just a phone." said Hermione. She answered her phone by, "Granger speaking."

"Hermione, you have to come here." said Harry's voice behind the line.

"Harry, I'm in the middle of a meeting." said Hermione.

That got everybody's attention.

"Could we join the conversation, please?" said Malfoy.

Hermione unwillingly put her phone on speaker.

"Harry, you're on speaker," she said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I cannot get to her."

"Why?"

"She won't talk. She won't even look at me. She's just snickering!"

Harry was angry and desperate.

"You're not in her room, are you?" asked Hermione.

"No, of course not! I am out of the ward drinking some coffee," said Harry, "She almost drove me nuts."

"Harry, I don't think she'll behave any differently if I come. Maybe you should come back."

"Are you sure?"

"I think it wouldn't harm if you paid Bellatrix a visit, Minister." said Malfoy. "After all, the trail would go cold if you're not swift enough."

It was clear that no one in the room disagreed with Malfoy.

"You must stop the madness before it gets too big." he continued, "It's the mistake Dumbledore did twice. He gave his enemies time to grow."

"He allowed them the opportunity to redeem themselves," said Hermione, "One should not mistake mercy for weakness."

Malfoy smiled nervously and became quiet.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" asked Aberforth.

"Nothing that should concern you. It's just an old memory."

"A good one?"

"I would not say that." said Malfoy with an awfully weak voice.

"Should I wait for you, Hermione?" said Harry. They had almost forgotten that Harry was listening.

"Yes, Harry. I'll be on my way," said Hermione. "Have some food before I come."

With that she hung out and stood up.

"May I ask you to change your appearance before you go, Madam Minister?" asked Selvin. "That way you could avoid causing confusion."

"Before I go. I have to ask, why do you always insist on calling me Madam? No one does that."

Selvin smiled, "Because you asked that no one called you ma'am or madam. It bothers me that no one tries to defy that."

"You're trying to imitate Dumbledore in his efforts to desecrate the Dark Lord's name. What you forget is that even Dumbledore calls her Minister." said Malfoy.

"He's just trying to be different." said Hermione, "And I was just curious to know."

Hermione then tapped her head with her wand and let the glamour take over her true appearance.

Selvin and Ernie were surprised by how effortless the transition had been. Malfoy seemed more relieved.

"I must say that it is easy to hide," she said, "However, the truly brave won't need to hide who they are."

Hermione waved her wand again and the glamour disappeared. The light shadow of the dust around her made her even more similar to Tom Riddle and that disturbed Malfoy.

Hermione walked out of her office leaving the men alone.

*****Later in Saint Mango*****

People could not recognise Hermione in her new face. She had the attention of men for her beauty, and that was something she had not experienced before.

"How can I help you, ma'am." said a young man. He was a healer who was obviously desperate to talk to her.

"I was going to the eighth floor, sir."

"Please, call me John." said the young healer hastily. "I could help, let me accompany you."

Hermione decided to let the poor healer guide him. Apparently the nurses had a thing for him because they shot her angry glares as she was being accompanied by him.

Poor guy did not dare ask anything until they were almost at the cafeteria.

"Would you like a coffee before we visit your patient?" he asked with all the confidence he had mustered.

"I don't think you'd like to visit a criminal like Bellatrix Lestrange, John." said Hermione.

"Hopper!" said another healer. "They say that you have a girlfriend. I just came to see."

Poor John Hopper. Hermione knew the other healer. He was Henry Miller, the new prodigy that Smith had managed to steal from the ministry. He was smart and playful. Miller was also the one who had analysed Hermione's work on the late Brightgate's hands which Hermione had saved masterfully.

"Healer Miller, so nice to see you again," said Hermione.

Miller froze. He looked up and just stared at her. Then he cracked a smile and said, "For a second I thought you were … uhm, forget about what I just said. Have we met before, ma'am?"

Hermione smiled. The people at the ministry had recognised her outfits but Henry Miller and John Hopper had no idea who she was.

"Hermione," said a man behind them.

"Harry,"

Both healers were stunned by what had just happened.

Miller tried to apologise, "Minister, we had no idea…"

"It's alright, Miller. You'll recognise me from now on."

"Come on," said Harry, guiding her to the forbidden ward, where most war criminals were kept isolated. Hermione had limited the use of Azkaban. Its prisoners were limited to those who were healthy and very dangerous. Bellatrix Lestrange was no longer considered any of those. She was paralyzed from the waist down. Her hands were so weak that she couldn't hold her spoon. All she had was her sharp tongue, which she could use masterfully, but her guards were a select few, who were trusted by the Ministry.

Before entering room 317, Hermione stopped. She could not enter the room looking like Tom Riddle. She tapped her wand on her head and allowed her old fake features to replace the real ones. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was dim but Bellatrix had a very nice lamp illuminating her worn-out sofa and little book which she was reading with interest.

Harry followed Hermione in without a word.

"People used to knock before entering a room," said Bellatrix without raising her head. "Manners are gone like most other good things."

Bellatrix was looking much better. In fact she seemed better than the first time Hermione had seen her in the Department of Mysteries for the first time.

"Minister, will you ask Smith to give me my newspaper?" said Bellatrix finally raising her head to look at Hermione. Her eyes were cold like the coldest winter breeze.

"You might get it. If you help me," said Hermione, "with a little case that I have."

Hermione walked forward looking around. "You have a very nice room. And you have books. They give you new ones every now and then, don't they?"

"What do you want?" asked Bellatrix bluntly.

"Hasn't Harry told you yet?" said Hermione, feigning surprise.

"Ah, that kid, the Butcher. You have got to be really desperate to come here and open old wounds."

Hermione snarled. She resisted the urge to touch her old unfaded wounds.

"As a mudblood, you are brave. I'll give you that."

Harry took a step forward but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, we have to be kind to the crippled, remember?!" she said innocently. After thinking for a second she conjured a small red sofa to sit on.

"Is Butcher a hero or villain?" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Bellatrix in genuine confusion.

Hermione realised Bellatrix could not have been the mastermind behind the Butcher.

"I have something for you."

Hermione asked Harry to summon the doll from the evidence room.

"What is this?" asked Bellatrix suspiciously. She raised her left hand to touch it. It shook as it moved to the doll.

"I'm not scared," said Bellatrix angrily.

"I didn't say you were."

Upon Bellatrix's touch the doll began to recite the words that were put in it by magic. Bellatrix was startled to hear her voice come out of it. She listened to each and every word before submission, "My! you have found your match, mudblood."

"Who is this Joker?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I was wondering the same. You see, even the best witches and wizards I knew couldn't make this up from scratch. Only the Dark Lord could and he's not with us."

Bellatrix then did what Hermione had not expected. She felt her mind invaded by Bellatrix. Rage took over and it pushed Bellatrix out.

"Uhh…" Bellatrix scowled, "Mudblood has learned new tricks. Has Draco taught you that?"

"What?"

"You know Occlumency." stated Bellatrix.

"No, I'm not an occlumens."

Bellatrix frowned. That was impossible. "You cannot have it naturally. You must have learned it somewhere."

"Must have?" said Hermione raising her eyebrows.

Bellatrix seemed upset. "Whose magic did you steal?"

Hermione laughed loudly and was brought to tears. "Steal? Did you just hear what she said, Harry? Ha!"

"All of you filthy muggles! You must have stolen it!"

Hermione could not stop laughing, "Look, … look this is very simple. Magic is something that you either have or don't have, there is no middle ground. There is no taking it or gifting it. Magic is found in rare souls."

"Wow, you just quoted, Grindelwald." said Harry.

This time Hermione's indignation made Bellatrix laugh.

"And from a very iconic speech that is." said Bellatrix.

"It must have slipped my mind," said Hermione. "But we digress. Do you know anything about the Butcher?"

"Even If I knew, telling you would be like betraying my child to a dementor."

"That's the murkiest depiction of me that I have heard so far. Free Magical would have hired you if they weren't dead."

In that moment the door opened and a male nurse walked in. He put a tray next to Bellatrix and left. To Hermione's horror it was the Daily Prophet coupled with the Free Magical.

"Thank Smith for me, will you?" said Bellatrix as she picked up the Free Magical and began to read.

"The Minister of Magic is here and you want to read a newspaper?" bellowed Harry.

"She won't be the Minister fo_" Bellatrix stopped dead, Her eyes scourging through the paper. Her eyes became mad like a wild hound as she gave out a feral growl..

"Lies!" she said.

"Of course," Hermione could not stop the panic rising in her heart.

crawling up from the darkest corners of her brain, "We arrested your one and only daughter some time ago."

"I know," said Bellatrix avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"My poor daughter was easily defeated by you. Of course she was. She had no chance against you. I'm grateful that you let her live."

"I'm not a murderer! Of course, I did. The Minister of Magic is not an executioner!" said Hermione.

Hermione noticed that Bellatrix was crying silently. She said nothing to her and let her cry silently. It was most likely the first time that Bellatrix Lestrange had cried in front of someone.

"It's true, you're mine." she eventually moaned, "I remember now."

"You forgot that you had another daughter?" asked Harry angrily.

"No, Pitty Potts." snapped Bellatrix with her iconic high pitched voice, "I just couldn't remember the name. I had to choose one so Dumbledore could use Fidelius on my little princess and keep her safe. Naturally, I could never remember that name until Dumbledore died. Fidelius is a tricky thing. Even if the secret keeper dies the secret remains a secret. Those who know it become the secret keepers. I couldn't believe it but now I remember having a daughter called Hermione, and you're the only Hermione in the magical society who is her age."

"It must be a disappointment to you," said Hermione.

"As it was to you," replied Bellatrix. She looked at Hermione's arm where an ugly scar of the past was hidden under her sleeve.

Bellatrix moved her hand up with difficulty to remove the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's go, Harry," said Hermione.

I'm that moment they heard the most bizarre thing come out of Bellatrix's mouth.

"Wait! I have tea privileges! You can have tea!"

But Hermione did not hesitate to leave the room. Harry followed.

"Hermione, she hasn't talked yet. Where are we going?"

"She knows nothing," said Hermione, "It was a pointless goose chase. However, the Butcher somehow knew something that Bellatrix didn't know and that means Dumbledore knows the Butcher and has told him the secret of my birth. The voice of Bellatrix was synthesized, or Bellatrix was forced to say those things under the Imperius Curse, and that's difficult to detect once the curse is removed and the victim would not remember if it was done to them."

"Then we go to Dumbledore."

"Precisely,"

"Granger!" they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Smith," said Hermione reluctantly.

Zacharias Smith was approaching them fast with his healer outfit.

"How dare you cause my patient a hysterical breakdown!?"

"Me!?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes. I understand that Bellatrix Lestrange is criminal, but to be so cruel to her is not to be excused!"

"Who thought you would become so caring, Zacharias?" said Harry.

"I do care for my patients even if they are the likes of Lestrange."

Hermione smiled, "I appreciate your passion for your patients. However, I did nothing to her. She just received terrible news through Free Magical. That's all."

"What news?" asked Smith.

"Haven't you read it already?" asked Harry.

"I don't read trash, if anything important happens I'll hear about it eventually."

"Well, then why don't you ask someone, I'm busy right now. I have a meeting with the Heads of Departments today in thirty minutes."

"Why don't you …"

"She is my mother."

Smith gaped like a fish. "How on earth!?"

"Weirdest thing ever, I know. I just found out today. Look, it's almost 3, I have to go."

Hermione ran in the opposite direction as Harry followed her.

"At least come visit her sometime!" cried Smith.

"I won't," she shouted back.

**A/N: Will Hermione visit Bellatrix again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wizengamot**

The initial reaction to the latest Hermione news had been disbelief, which was followed by anger as she had anticipated. The murder of Free Magical workers had made things even worse. The Daily Prophet did nothing to soften the issue. They had Rita Skeeter, who had survived the massacre by the miracle of Sly Slug! She had been so drunk that she had never left the pub for work.

"Hermioe, I'm really sorry," said Ernie as she finished reading Rita's latest piece for her friends.

"What for?" said Hermione disapprovingly, "That Rita is alive? You should be thrilled that someone was saved because of your amazing drinks!"

"No, I am not complaining about that. I don't want anyone dead. I am sorry because I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news; the Wizengamot have terminated their holiday, and will be gathering this afternoon."

"So, I'm being removed today," said Hermione, "Did you hear that, Draco?"

"I'm not the only candidate, you know?" said Malfoy.

"Unfortunately, his chances of winning this election decisively is really low. The polls show that the general public wants a new face." said Ernie, "Which is why I'm stepping in. Would you mind if I voted against you today?"

Hermione gave him her warmest smile. "I'm sure you can give Draco a run for his money. And vote against me, alright? I want your reputation to remain intact."

"Anything from Goblins?" she asked.

"Nothing so far, Minister." said Fella Stein, "However, they have cancelled the next negotiation meeting. Oh, and I almost forgot. You have a letter from Gringotts."

"Other magical communities are keeping quiet officially, but we've already had reports of some migrating from Britain. It's happening fast." said Harry.

"Well, that is just great!" said Hermione spitefully.

"The Wizengamot is going to have you removed from any post in the Ministry, effectively ejecting you out of all administrative circles."

Hermione nodded. She had hoped that she would be able to go back to her old department. She had always been good at understanding criminals. Now, she couldn't help Harry anymore.

"I wonder if I ever told you that we need a Transfiguration instructor this year, Hermione?" said a voice behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't think people will be happy to have me in Hogwarts."

"That is something Professor Longbottom would heavily disagree with," said Dumbledore with a smile, "I believe you will like Hogwarts more than here. I myself preferred teaching to politics."

Ernie sighed and Draco smirked. Hermione just bit her lips. She had not received anything from Neville recently, not even a word.

"It is said that Mr Weasley and you are getting a divorce." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, it's happening and we've already told Hugo and Rose."

"I must say according to Minerva they are both devastated."

Harry huffed. Of course they were. Their beautiful family was ruined.

"Some unkind students are calling Rose, 'Little Bellatrix'."said Hermione. "She is being punished for the sins of her biological grandmother."

"Oh, speaking of that. That reminds me of something." said Ernie with an ugly expression.

Draco and Harry's heads moved up, trying to tell Ernie to not talk.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"You will be addressed as Black."

"Why?"

Hermione was rather shocked instead of being angry. The magical law could always surprise her somehow.

"According to law, wizards and witches of noble families cannot change their surname unless married. It was put in place so the families wouldn't expand uncontrollably and it has magical purposes as well. You have to use your mother's premarital surname, because you're not a Lestrange obviously."

"What about my records? What about all those contacts that I've signed?"

"You will sign your resignation as Black and all those documents will automatically be alerted." answered Draco.

"I … I cannot bear that name for my entire life," said Hermione with a nervous chortle.

"It's not all, you've put your last name on your children as well. So they will be called Weasley-Black from now on."

"Hold on, I could choose Riddle, couldn't I?" asked Hermione.

"Are you seriously considering that as an option?!" said Harry incredulously.

"Why? Riddle is a perfectly Muggle name which Voldemort tried to discard. I will do the opposite."

Draco and Ernie both laughed. "**You're a genius**," they said simultaneously.

"A mad one," said Harry. "This is madness."

"I believe Hermione has the right idea, Harry." said Dumbledore. "I have never been more proud of her."

"Of course you would _**love**_ that idea!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione tried to sign Riddle on a paper.

"Here, I already have a signature for you, Harry." joked Hermione, poking his elbow.

Harry moaned helplessly as Ernie laughed even harder. Draco gracefully tried to cover his amused smile with a cough.

"So have you guys got anything on the Butcher?" sauteed Ernie nervously, "I personally don't want to be his next target."

"I have nothing but a doll that keeps repeating the same words and experts have yet to find a trace of the Butcher. He murdered five people in cold blood and left zero evidence. And he did it in less than 15 minutes! I wonder how many Aurors will be needed to arrest him once we find out who he is."

Ernie sighed, "Oh come on. He will slip eventually. That's what criminals do. They get caught."

Hermione hoped that was true but two weeks later she had no choice but to agree with Harry. They were not getting anywhere. Her final hearing was going to happen in three hours and Hermione had nothing. According to Dumbledore, only Kingsley had known about her heritage and he had not told a soul. And neither Hermione nor Harry could even think about him being a serial killer.

The last day of her reign over the Ministry was the busiest. All the heads of the departments came to say goodbye. Eventually, Neville came to her office to deliver a message from Minerva; She was officially offered a job in Hogwarts. Neville also had a more personal message.

"We are having a party tonight at Sly Slug. You are the main invitee. In fact it is held in your honour for your diligent efforts as the Minister of Magic."

"Wow, I think the bartender is quite busy today."

"Both of your rivals are coming to your party. I'm rooting for Ernie. He's going to make booze free for the night if he wins today."

Hermione laughed and said that she too had high hopes for Ernie. Perhaps it was for the best. Unlike Hermione, he was not a warrior. Instead he was an expert of wizarding law and a rich philanthropist. He was also a popular figure. If Draco made it, the same would happen. He was a civilian, too.

That evening, she finally had to go to a court deep under the Ministry of Magic where she would be finally removed from her position.

"**Minister of Magic enters!**" announced a short man standing by the door. The room seemed very quiet unlike most of the other times. The members of Wizengamot seemed stressed.

"Madam Minister, Hermione Jane Riddle, please stand on the podium," said Selvin.

Hermione complied and walked to the podium. The process did not take long. Selvin thanked her for her impeccable and honest service, praising her for things she had accomplished during her career. Then he proceeded to have a vote to remove her. All the members raised their hands. Only Harry had not done so which made him stand out like a sore thumb. Rita Skeeter and her photographer did not miss the opportunity to capture the moment. Hermione could already imagine the headlines of tomorrow.

"Madam Riddle, please take your seat as the Black proxy." said Selvin.

"**Hermione Jane Riddle, Proxy of Bellatrix Black**." announced the man by the door.

She walked to the Black seat reluctantly. Not only she had been removed from her position but she had to vote for her successor, too, as the proxy of Bellatrix.

"I call forth those brave souls who have decided to hold the pillars of the Ministry of Magic."

Ernie, Draco and Susan Bones stepped forward.

"Only one can be the guardian of this sacred position. Shall you be dutiful and dedicated to your duties as Minister of Magic if chosen by this high order?" asked Selvin.

"We shall be." said the three candidates simultaneously.

A golden light shone through the room.

"Wow is taken, the Wizengamot shall be appointing the next Minister. Those in favour of Susan Bones?"

A third of the hands went up.

"Those in favour of Draco Malfoy?"

On the other side Malfoy's wing raised their hands. That made votes of Susan and Draco similar in number and insufficient.

"Those in favour of Ernie McMillan?" said Selvin as he himself raised his hand. Hermione could count who had not voted for Ernie. Only twelve had refused to vote for him.

"I believe the results are clear. Hermione Jane Riddle please confirm that your successor will be Ernie McMillan." said Selvin.

"Ernie McMillan shall be my successor as the Minister of Magic." said Hermione loudly.

Selvin sighed and said, "The Wizengamot now requires Miss Riddle to come to the center of the Wizengamot to take the position of Chairman and replace Arthimus Selvin for the next five year. As decreed by motion 12b-94 in accordance with the vote of absolute majority."

Hermione had not expected that. That was done without her knowledge and it pissed her off.

**"Chairwoman, Hermione Jean Riddle. Officially appoints Minister of Magic, Ernie McMillan,"** announced the manby the door.

Hermione climbed the stairs to where Arthimus Selvin was standing. He bowed slightly and stood away.

Hermione stood behind the lectern.

"It is my pride to serve as Chairwoman of Wizengamot." she said begrudgingly.

Was the Wizengamot spitting in the public's face? Hermione could essentially control the Wizengamot now and that meant even more power than the Minister of Magic. The Minister was an administrative official but The Chairperson of Wizengamot was the head of the magical parliament who could have a lot of influence on how much power a Minister could have.

Also DMLE had to respond to the Wizengamot in certain cases, as did many other government branches. That's why the Wizengamot had been so okay with appointmenting another Minister. Since Hermione was a Black decedent the age requirement didn't apply to her.

Hermione asked Ernie to say the same post-election vows she had once said in his place. Once it was over she declared the conclusion of matters and the members began to talk.

"Chairwoman Riddle," said Lucius to her, "That is very befitting."

"That sounds like an authoritarian title." said Hermione, "I never understood why we have a chairwoman or chairman for Wizengamot. This is not the Communist party," said Harry.

"What is that?" asked Selvin.

Ernie who was nearby smiled. "It used to be a dark spot in the history,"

"Don't tell Seamus I said that," he whispered into Hermione's ears. "He thinks Communism will become mainstream one day."

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

*****The next morning at Sly Slug*****

Sly Slug had always been popular with political figures and influential people, but now it looked like the entire Ministry of Magic had decided to camp there. Upon dawn, only two were still awake: Hermione and Ernie.

"That was fun. I'm really happy that I don't have to go to work today. you on the other hand have to be at your office in 20 minutes." said Hermione.

"Well," said Ernie with a drunken smile, "First, I have to wake everyone up, otherwise the Ministry wouldn't be able to function."

He waved his wand around and the mess around them began to clean itself up.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" he said.

"Not as an employee. I cannot be a civil servant or a Ministry official legally. You know better than me that the Chairwoman of Wizengamot cannot simultaneously serve as an auror."

"Well, I don't think anyone will mind if you wanted to pursue the Butcher yourself. But even if you can't, I won't stop nagging Harry about it until he's captured our serial murderer." said Ernie.

"Thank you, Ernie. I'm sure he'll be caught eventually, even if I'm not there."

"I've vowed to do the best I could, and I will."

Hermione was impressed by his dutiful approach. Perhaps Ernie _was_ the best man for this job.

"Ernie, I have something for you," she said as her left hand went into her pocket and took something out of it.

"This is a time-turner, one of its kind and so rare. It's a thing that should not exist and has caused big problems. Yet I cannot destroy it. I have kept it with me as the Minister of Magic, and I ask you to keep it safe as my successor."

Ernie touched the time-turner and smiled, "It's rather small, isn't it?"

"And it's dangerous," warned Hermione. "It almost destroyed our world."

"Then it's even more dangerous than the fact that Harry is cheating on Ginny with Susan Bones."

Hermione winced and then nodded nervously.

"Are they really …"

"They are." said Ernie with absolute certainty. "I don't think Susan wants to let him go that easily."

"Oh, Harry!" moaned Hermione.

"Come on, Harry has slept with half of the country. It's amazing that he hasn't come to you."

"Harry and I are friends!" shrieked Hermione. A few metres away Draco yawned.

"Well, there is a pool," said Ernie quietly.

"A pool?"

"Yes, people are betting on whether you and Harry get together or not?"

"They are crazy. I hope you didn't bet on us getting together."

"Well, I couldn't possibly tell you, could I?" said Ernie with a mischievous smile, "But from what I see, I'm pretty sure I'm going to win big."

******A few days later******

Kingsley was murdered. It was shocking and unexpected news. People were sad for one of the most popular ministers of their time. Early in the morning Hermione saw the Daily Prophet and dropped her cup of coffee on the floor.

"Ron! Kingsley was killed in his flat." she said to her ex-husband. They had decided that Ron could stay a couple other months until he got his own place.

They got themselves to the Ministry as soon as they could. Harry Potter was assigned to investigate his murder.

"Harry, where is he?" asked Hermione hurriedly.

Harry did not talk. He simply walked her down the hallway and opened a rusty door.

Kingsley was on a bed. His body was floating over a bed and his skin was replaced by a white sheet.

"He's really dead!" said Hermione. It finally became too difficult to bear and she began to cry.

"Who did this?" asked Ron as he walked in.

"We don't know. Whoever it was, Kingsley didn't fight them." said Harry. His voice was cold and distant.

"Then the murderer must have known him, and vice versa." said the new Minister of Magic as he walked in.

"Minister," said Harry acknowledging his presence.

"Harry, we must catch Kingsley's murderer." said Ernie firmly. He was angry. Hermione could see rage in his eyes.

"Ernie, we must investigate," said Hermione.

"Yes," he agreed, "Harry, anyone who you suspect, have them arrested, even if it's me."

Harry nodded and walked out. On his hunt for the criminal who had taken Kingsley's life.

"I've asked Malfoy to help us with this case," said Ernie to Hermione.

"He's busy with the Butcher, he's been analysing all the evidence we've sent him." said Hermione.

"Hermione, the Butcher could be behind this!" said Ernie.

"No," said Ron.

"How do you know?"

"Because Kings was killed by the Killing Curse. That's not how the Butcher kills."

Ron's eyes were cold and unhappy. Yet they showed his occasional brilliance when it came to solving cases.

"Ron, I need you to return to your office," said Ernie. "You are a qualified Auror who can help us capture this bastard."

"I…"

"Please."

Ron could not say no.

"What should I do, Minister?"

"Can you help us solve this case? Just for this case. We need you."

"Why don't you ask, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"She is technically my boss, and I cannot order her," said Ernie. "In addition to that, as a senior member of Wizengamot, she cannot be a part of civil service."

"She can order you?" asked Ron.

"Not directly, but if she wanted she could mandate her commands."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mother**

Now the roles are reversed. Hermione was staying home and Ronald was in the ministry all day. He sometimes would spend the night if they found anything.

For a couple of weeks Hermione tried to enjoy her free time. She really did, but staying home and cooking wasn't her thing. She tried reading books and it worked until she realised there wasn't anything new or interesting in them. She went and bought a bunch of new ones. That kept her busy for another week. And finally on the second of April she decided to go to Hogwarts. She obviously couldn't start teaching until September, but she could ask McGonagall to let her sit at her classes and learn her method. This was much better than doing nothing.

Before she could go a guest arrived unexpectedly. Lucius Malfoy had come to her doorstep. She quickly applied her glamour to avoid disturbing him, and then she opened the front door.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said upon seeing him. She hoped she wouldn't have to invite him in.

"A very important matter, Mrs. Riddle," said Malfoy, "I must ask, would you prefer to be called Chairwoman Riddle?"

"No, I would not. Mrs. Riddle is fine. Would you like some tea?"

"Of course," said Malfoy and waltzed in.

"I see that you have a minimalist taste," he said as he looked around.

"Do you usually pay Wizengamot members visits like this, Mr Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"I do. I usually set up all dates and put Wizengamot affairs in order, so I frequently visit key members to discuss legislative matters," he replied. "How is your ex-husband?"

"Ronald is fine," replied Hermione with a forced smile, "How is your wife?"

"She is busy with her annual spring ball. She asked me to invite you by the way,"

"I will try to be there," said Hermione.

Hermione led Malfoy to their living room and they sat on her cozy sofas.

"Miss Granger, the next gathering of Wizengamot is next week as you are aware," said Malfoy, "We will be voting on the Ministry's annual budget, and as you might have known already there is a good chance that it will fail to get passed."

"But I have seen Ernie's budget plan and it was very good," said Hermione.

"Yes, the budget itself isn't the problem. The members want to keep the new Minister on his toes, that's all."

"They wish to change it?"

"I suppose," said Malfoy, "Should I make a move and sway enough votes to have it passed?"

"That is not necessary," said Hermione, "Just follow my lead next week."

Hermione waited for Lucius to tell her why he was really here. Malfoy senior certainly had some sort of request to come all the way to her place.

"I hear that you have never visited Bellatrix since you left the office. Aren't you curious to know her a bit more?"

Hermione controlled her reaction, held her tongue and silently sipped her tea.

Malfoy cautiously continued, "It might help if you …"

"No," said Hermione decisively.

"But she is your mother," said Lucius.

Hermione should have screamed at him for saying that, but she just laughed.

"Please, do you think giving birth to a child alone makes you a mother," said Hermione bitterly, "Trust me, it does not. Giving birth is the easiest part, even though it's perhaps the most painful thing a woman could experience."

"Your … Bellatrix has been unwell."

"Is she dying?" asked Hermione flatly.

"No, she is not stable… emotionally that is. She wishes to at least see you. You could be kind enough to a woman of her age…"

"Huh … she looks healthier than me! She used to look far worse twenty years ago."

Lucius was not winning here. Maybe he could use another strategy.

"Well, Bella has been nagging me and Narcissa and I apparently cannot get away with it, Mrs Riddle," he said casually, "I just heard a few stories about Mr. Potter, you know when I'm tired it becomes painstakingly difficult to concentrate and avoid saying these things to those who shouldn't hear them."

Hermione wasn't going to fall for it.

"I completely understand. When I get irritated I tend to get creative and make some nasty curses, Mr. Malfoy. Who knows what would happen if one of my curses _accidentally_ hit someone."

"Extortion never works with you does it?" said Malfoy with a nervous chortel.

"Perhaps you should ask that question from Rita Skeeter."

At that moment the bell rang.

"Oh sweet Merlin, who is it now?"

It couldn't be family because everyone she knew well was keyed to her wards and could just apparate in. It could be Ginny, though, because she would never apparate in her house. She was too decent to do so. The wards showed no sign of hostility so she walked to the front door and opened it to see the most unexpected visitor yet.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed.

"I no longer teach, Mrs Granger," replied Snape dully, "Severus works well enough. Or Mr Snape if you happen to be uncomfortable with my given name."

"Uh … please come in … Severus."

Hermione had not seen Severus Snape for at least twelve years. He had left England and chosen to travel and study in Asia for sometime.

"You don't look very tan, Pro… I mean Severus," she said.

"I spent most of my time in Russia in pursuit of Galina Rogova and learning from her." he said, "And I was mostly indoors, honing my skills."

Hermione led Snape to where Lucius was sitting. Mr Malfoy was as surprised to see him.

"Ah… Severus, I had lost my hope of ever seeing you again," he beamed at Snape, "Still wearing all black?"

"This is my style, Lucius," he replied softly.

"Have a seat, Severus," said Hermione nervously.

Snape sat next to Lucius.

"Would you mind some tea?"

"Oh, no need to bother yourself, Mrs. Granger," said Snape, "Please join us. I have something important to ask."

Hermione sat and waited for Snape to speak.

"It has come to my attention that you have discovered your origins," he said stiffly, "And you have been reckless or cruel enough to let your mother find out as well."

Hermione was astonished. Snape had come all the way from Russia to say this?

"Beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You let Bellatrix know about you, despite knowing how she would suffer after finding out what she had done to her daughter. I expected you to be actually good Mrs. Granger, but it seems that you are just as rotten as Bellatrix was when she was your age in your own way."

"Rotten!?" exclaimed Hermione. She barely resisted using her wand to curse Snape back to Russia. _Rotten!_ How dare he?

"You always had a unique capacity for holding grudges, Mrs. Granger."

"Surely you are not serious," said Hermione, trying her best to remain calm.

"If you want to prove yourself selfless, then go visit your mother. Her letter is, as Albus would put it, a sharp needle into tender hearts."

"Did you two stage this so I would go and meet her?" she asked Lucius suspiciously.

"No," he said fearfully.

Hermione smiled, "Then tell me, _Severus_, are you here solely for the sake of an old comrade? It is commendable if you are. Perhaps you miss having Bellatrix around."

"My personal goals are immaterial. What matters is your choice," he replied coolly.

"Then I have one question for you: How long did you know that I was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Shape looked in her eyes for a few seconds before replying, "I knew since the first day we met. Right before I entered your class for the first time, Dumbledore informed me that you are hers and I must treat you no differently than any other muggleborn."

Hermione had not expected that. How come Snape had known so early on?

"But… it doesn't make sense. You treated me like I didn't exist! You treated me much worse than any other muggleborn!"

"Yes, I did my best to teach you humility," said Snape.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione furiously. Her anger made her magic boil in her vein and gradually destroy her well-crafted glamour. Severus witnessed in horror as the incarnation of Tom Riddle slowly replaced Hermione Granger he had known all along.

"_**Why was the truth never told?**_" whispered Hermione. "_**How could you not tell me?!**_" She had spoken quietly but the men wished she had screamed for its effect was far worse.

"Because, Mrs Granger, ignorance is a bliss," said Snape stoically.

Hermione tried to hold her emotions in check. She took a deep breath and let go of all her negative emotions. She did not wish to destroy her own house.

"I am sorry that I lost my temper," she said, trying to smile reassuringly.

"I must say, Mrs Granger, your glamour was perfect," said Snape, "I did not notice you had it until it began to fail."

So her glamour had failed. That explained their nervous faces.

"Does my face bother you, Severus?" she asked.

"Death Eaters who served the Dark Lord from early on would find it hard to stay calm, Mrs. Granger."

"Call me Hermione," she said. "Or Riddle. That's what they call me these days. And I'd like to remind you that I'm no longer married."

Snape nodded and stood up.

"I hope you will make the right choice … Hermione."

"Are you going back to Russia?" she asked.

"I will be staying until Fall. I must admit, I missed Britain."

******A few hours later in Minerva McGonagall's office******

Perhaps it was the first time McGonagall had seen Hermione looking like this. She could only recognize Hermione's voice who had pointedly refused to use a glamour. Albus had agreed with her.

"So Hermione you have come to teach in Minerva's place," said Dumbledore, "It's time someone did."

"Indeed," said McGonagall, "Hermione, I have brought in a number of teachers before you. I hope you won't give up as easily as they did."

"Transfiguration is a very tricky subject," said Dumbledore, "When it comes to it, most wizards and witches can accomplish some acceptable results. Teaching Transfiguration, however, is much more difficult."

"I admit I'm a bit nervous about it," said Hermione.

"Let's get to testing your capabilities, Hermione," said McGonagall with a smile, "what can you do with this match?"

Hermione waved her wand and the match turned into smoke. It slowly danced in the air before suddenly being sucked into an invisible whole. And from where smoke had disappeared came a butterfly. A very delicate and small one with blue wings. It grew in size and its colour turned red. Now, it wasn't so beautiful and cute, it was rather scary. Minerva waved her wand to dispel it. It didn't go back into being a match, instead it froze and turned into ice. Then melted and turned into thousands of droplets dancing around. Hermione waved her wand and the droplets formed a small doll looking just like her. McGonagall poked it with her wand. The doll reacted immediately and said, "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Okay Albus, isn't that impressive?" said McGonagall. "The doll is so accurate."

"Yes, it was rather complex and done swiftly, Minerva," said Dumbledore, "Of course, we expected no less from Hermione."

McGonagall smiled.

"Well, I think many students will be excited to see an Ex-minister of Magic teaching here. I am expecting you to let us know what books are in your curriculum before July 19. And, please don't tell your children before summer vacations."

"I wouldn't even if you hadn't asked, trust me," said Hermione.

Her stay in Hogwarts lasted more than an hour, but having a friendly chat with Fred was always fun.

"Fred was here," he said. "That boy is such a great kid. He is the opposite of George and I back in the day. We were pranksters. He is a model student."

"Well, maybe your son is like you two," said Hermione.

"Oh, God forbid!" said Fred, "I made my father miserable, I wouldn't wish that for my worst enemy." And then he laughed.

"I'm sure you weren't that bad," said Hermione with a smile.

"Hermione, you look so different. I have heard that you use glamour sometimes."

"Would you like me to apply it?"

Fred shook his head, "No. But I have to ask; How does it feel being so different suddenly?"

"Well, it's not nice," said Hermione, "It's unsettling. Every morning I wake up looking like this; like a stranger. People look at me differently. Ronald is the only one who doesn't care how I look like, but we are not married anymore and he's going away soon because I ruined our marriage long ago."

Fred nodded and said nothing. The silence was broken by knocking on the door.

"Come on in," said Fred.

Two students entered. First it was Hugo and then Rose. They were surprised to see Hermione there. They had not seen their mother for some time, so why weren't they jumping forward to hug her.

"Hello," said Hugo politely. Rose looked at her coldly.

"Rose are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Mom?" asked Hugo.

"I am fine, mother," said Rose, "We almost didn't recognise you. Is this your real self?"

Hermione's lips were twitching. She pointed her wand at herself to apply her glamour.

"Please, don't!" said Rose, "Quit deceiving us, Mother."

"I have never deceived you, Rose," said Hermione softly, "And I never will."

Hugo seemed afraid. Seeing his mother like this was difficult for him.

"You told us we were good! We are … _**Evil**_! _**Tainted**_!" shouted Rose.

"There is nothing evil in you, your brother or me, Rose. We are not defined by our parents. We can shape our future as we wish."

Rose laughed bitterly. She was hurt.

"I hear that some students bother you. Apparently, they call you Little Bellatrix, am I correct?" said Hermione with a kind smile.

"You always know, Mother. Please keep your meddling to the minimum."

"Rose, you must respect your mother," said Fred.

"Alright, Uncle Fred," said Rose with a fake smile and bowed to her mother, "I will be off, my Lady."

And with that she stormed out.

"Rose!" cried Hermione but Rose didn't come back. Hermione burst into tears. She felt horrible. Her own daughter hated her.

"That's not how daughters should treat their mothers," said Fred, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I will be talking with Rose about this. She will be okay soon."

Hermione thanked Fred and looked at Hugo who was still standing there.

"Come and hug your mum, will you?" said Hermione desperately.

Hugo smiled nervously. He stepped forward and then stopped. He could not accept her mother like this. All this was terrifying him. Hermione could tell he was scared.

"It's alright, Hugo. You don't have to do it," she said, trying to stay calm and avoid freaking out her son more.

Hermione soon left Hogwarts with great pain in her heart.

When she finally arrived in London, It was raining cats and dogs. She went and made herself some coffee and sat by her lit chimney to get warm.

"_Rose hates me. Rose hates me. Rose hates me…_" was repeated by her brain as she slowly drank coffee. Until words found their way to her mouth.

"Rose hates me." she said aloud.

She wished she could rip her heart out and throw it out.

"Is this how she feels?" Hermione asked herself.

She had to visit her. She had to visit Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione had to ask her how she could do this to her daughter? How could she let go of Hermione and wash her hands of her own child?

Hermione was not stable enough to disapparate so she decided to use the next best thing; The Knight Bus!

This was the fastest way to the hospital that didn't have a floo network for health hazards.

She ran onto the street and raised her wand. A few seconds later, the bus was there. Hermione jumped in.

"Saint Mango, now!" she said before securing a seat for herself.

The ride was terrible but she got where she wanted. She tried to avoid attracting attention and walked at her normal speed and got herself to Zacharis Smith who was more than willing to let her visit Bellatrix.

"You should have come earlier," he said with a triumphant smirk. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come around."

Smith's office was rather large. It's walls were packed with diploma's and framed letters of his patients who had been saved by him. Hermione noticed that he had also framed his DA coin right next to his father's picture.

"You still have that coin?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I've kept it," said Smith as he looked back and smiled. "I don't suppose any ex-DA member has thrown theirs away."

He leaned forward and continued quitely, "I wouldn't mind tattooing it on my arm. I've used it quite a few times to contact Ernie, Harry and even Padma."

Hermione frowned upon his little joke.

"Careful Smith, people might think you are a Death Eaters sympathiser."

"I wouldn't worry much about it, dear. People already think I am a secret vampire. Do you honestly think it could get any worse?"

Smith stood up and politely pointed at the door.

"I suppose you want to meet your mother as soon as possible. Let's go then."

Smith's office was very close to the incapacitated ex-Death Eaters.

They were too weak to escape, but that did not mean the security was lax. The Criminal Ward had its own set of trained guards. Who came in and out was magically monitored and escaping wasn't going to be easy with magical tags pinpointing their location. Smith had a few pet Death Eaters who were directly monitored by him. He was trying to see what in their psyche drove them to commit such unimaginable crimes. Bellatrix Lestrange was the crown of Smith's project and his favorite patient.

Hermione had not told Harry, but she suspected that Smith could be the butcher. He was the type. He had medical knowledge and was a skilled wizard. Maybe Hermione could use this opportunity to covertly investigate Smith.

"It's here," said Smith as they stopped by a closed door with Bellatrix's name on it.

"I know," said Hermione, having been in there a few times.

She knocked and entered. Bellatrix was lying on a bed. Smith went to her and helped her sit up.

"Get out, Smith!" said Bellatrix now that she did not need him.

"I'm afraid, I have to be present," he replied, "New protocol."

It was probably Smith's own protocol. He had put it in place just to piss off Hermione.

"My daughter and I deserve privacy!" exclaimed Bellatrix.

"If I decide that I can trust you, then you will have privacy."

Bellatrix squinted her eyes and huffed. Then she faced Hermione and smiled politely.

"Please, have a seat," she said.

Being there was so surreal. If you told Hermione a week ago that she would be sitting in front of Bellatrix to talk, she would have told them to fuck off. Now, she was there, talking with her biological mother. She couldn't bring herself to call her mother.

"How do you do, Mrs Lestrange?" said Hermione.

"I'm fine. How do you do… Hermione?"

This must have been equally hard for Bellatrix to face the truth.

"You fought the Dark Lord." said Bellatrix.

"We all did," said Hermione.

"Yes, but not a single one of us could have cast anything faster than him. You could."

Hermione was shocked and so was Smith. She had not expected to hear that.

"I never faced him directly," she replied.

"Oh, but you did. You faced him in the Godric Hollow. The Dark Lord clearly remembered you. He was about to kill Potter, but you moved him away and cast a very powerful blasting curse that he managed to block in time. You two were gone before he could stop you."

"That would barely count as facing him. We simply managed to flee away."

Smith smirked knowingly and laid back on his chair.

"I hear that you are no longer the Minister of Magic. I'm sorry," said Bellatrix genuinely, which bothered Hermione more than it should have.

"You shouldn't worry about me," she said coolly.

"I shouldn't?" said Bellatrix.

Hermione shook her head. She had so many things to say and none of them were good. She wasn't so sure now. Why had she come?

"My children hate me," she said at last.

Smith waved his wand and a small table appeared next to each person with a cup of hot tea on it.

Bellatrix sipped her tea quietly before responding, "I hated my mother, too. She was bossy and too cold. She somehow always knew everything and that gave me the feeling that I was being watched."

Hermione gulped. She had not been that cold, had she? At worst she was distant.

"My mother had a set of principles, and we all had to abide by. She had absolute control over everything; my father had no choice to follow her to the steps. Are you such a mother?"

"No," said Hermione doubtfully.

"Then I'm sure they don't hate you," said Bellatrix, "However, even if they do, that is in their best interest."

"I used to have a very good relationship with them until I ruined it," said Hermione, "My desire for honesty destroyed my children."

"Honesty is the best policy indeed," said Bellatrix, drinking her tea with delight.

Hermione wanted to strangle her right then and there, but she controlled herself.

"Why did you give me up?" she asked passively.

"Because the Dark Lord was unaware of it," said Bellatrix, "I couldn't be a mother for any child. I was his lieutenant. He would not have it. So I had give you away as the other alternative was abortion."

"And why didn't you do just that?" asked Hermione as if they were talking about flobber worms.

"I wanted to give you a chance to live. I gave you to Dumbledore because he was the only one who could hide you from the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded. Who knew that Voldemort would have done to her. Then again according to Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort had ordered his subjects not to hurt her. How could Voldemort have known?

"Did Voldemort ever find out that I existed?"

"I doubt it," said Bellatrix, "I would not have survived his wrath if he ever did."

"Lucius Malfoy told me that Voldemort asked him and other Death Eaters not to hurt me. Why would he do that?"

Bellatrix looked thoughtful, "He told us that he wanted to punish you personally. He asked us to avoid you at all cost. I believed him because you had personally defied him. The Dark Lord was not a forgiving person."

Ah, so Voldemort had wanted her for himself. That was both a relief and a bad thing. Because now she has lost her link to the Butcher who had probably learned it from Voldemort. If Voldemort hadn't known then how did the butcher know? She had to go back to Dumbledore and ask more.

"I think we have chatted enough for today," she said politely and stood up.

Smith jumped from his seat and opened the door. Bellatrix wanted to ask her to stay longer but stopped herself.

"See you later, dear," she said quietly.

Hermione left without another word.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Love

_**Unexpected Love **_

On her way home, Hermione tried to organise her thoughts about the Butcher. The Butcher was a meticulous planner. He was skilled and agile. He had to be between 30 and 50, though Hermione wasn't sure about that bit. Some wizards and witches aged better than others, so someone like Severus Snape who was almost sixty could still be a suspect. Now, Snape could be ruled out for obvious reasons but what about other Death Eaters who had either been pardoned, like Malfoy or had escaped the justice by hiding themselves. A great number of Death Eaters were instantly arrested after the fall of Voldemort, and those who tried to flee to other countries but most of them were extradited. The Death Eaters had a lot of power before the battle of Hogwarts so they saw no need to hide who they were. People like Albert Runcorn would freely mention here and there that they served the Dark Lord. Prominent Death Eaters had official positions here and there. Most of them had not seen it coming. Augustus Rookwood who had been busy on a project in the Department of Mysteries insisted on finishing his time turner before being arrested by the Aurors. He apparently had failed to realise that Voldemort had fallen.

Hermione stopped dead. Theodore Nott! That could be another suspect. He had been the one to complete Rookwood's time turner. And he used to work with animals. He had been some sort of magical veterinarian. Hermione walked faster. She could take a cab to the Ministry and think about it on the way.

The cabbie was an old talkative man. She would occasionally agree with whatever he said and then think about other options. He already had Smith and Nott. Smith had more access to medical knowledge and Bellatrix Lestrange, but he had a much less terrible record than Nott. Perhaps she had to visit him. Perhaps he was somehow related to Delphini as well. Maybe she had to go to Rookwood. He could be the source of this menace.

Hermione got off the cab and walked to the old telephone booth. She entered and dialed MAGIC fast. The elevator descended slowly. Hermione had her wand checked by the guards and went to her old department; DMLE.

"Alberta, I need to see Director Potter," said Hermione to Harry's assistant..

"I'm not sure you can, Mini …. Chairwoman Riddle. He is with the Minister of Magic."

At that moment the door of Harry's office opened and Ernie McMillan's head popped out.

"Alberta dear, could you send Hermione in?"

He opened the door completely and let Hermione in. He closed the door.

"Hi Mione, is everything alright?" asked Harry.

"It's fine. I just wanted to come and talk."

"Please tell me you have some theory about the Butcher," said Ernie urgently, "Because we've hit a dead-end."

Hermione nodded. "I only have suspects. I have no evidence to back up. Don't cheer up, Ernie."

"We will investigate them thoroughly," said Ernie, "Even if one of them is me."

"I have two names for you," said Hermione, "Zacharis Smith and Theodore Nott."

Ernie thought a bit and said, "I can see why you doubt Smith. He _is_ a bit sketchy. But why would you suspect Nott in particular?"

"The Delphi debacle, remember?" said Hermione, "We lost a very powerful time turner and Delphi tried to bring back Voldemort. What if the butcher is connected to that? Theodore Nott completed Rookwood's time-turner, and he obtained it in an illegal way. Now, since he hadn't committed any other crime he got a very light sentence; two months in Azkaban. But… Are we sure that this wasn't his plan all along. What if he was planning to give it to Voldemort's daughter, Delphini? The whole plot failed and he decided to work on another one."

Harry leaned back and snapped his fingers.

"That's a great theory," he said, "I'll have a couple of Aurors looking into him. And we will watch the hospital, too."

**"I need to see him!"** They heard a woman screech behind the door.

"Oh God!" said Harry in utter fear.

Ginny burst through the door. At first she did not see Ernie and only saw Hermione and Harry. She stopped dead and looked betrayed and then she saw Ernie and looked at Hermione apologetically.

"Harry Potter, where have you been for the last six days?" she asked angrily.

Ernie swiftly walked out saying, "It was nice to see you, Ginny."

Hermione wanted to leave, too, but Ginny stopped her.

"Although you and Ron are no longer married," said Ginny, "You are still a part of this family."

"Ginn, I'm really sorry…" began Harry.

"No, Harry," Ginny interrupted him, "You are horny! And you want to _**fuck**_ every woman in this building except me, your wife!"

Catch closed the door behind her immediately, Hermione could tell an anti-spionage spell had followed.

"Harry, you have always taken care of me," said Ginny, "My needs have been met over years, but now… we don't even have sex."

Watching this was not okay. Hermione did not want to be there. She did not want to hear those things. They were very personal things between couples.

"If you want to have fun with Hermione, please do if she is okay with it. However, you don't get to ditch me. You don't get to avoid coming home!"

Hermione felt insulted. That was uncalled for. Why would Harry want her sexually? He had never shown any inclination towards her. They were old friends and she saw Harry as her younger brother.

"Ginny, I think we should get a divorce," said Harry, avoiding his wife's angry glare.

"Do you honestly think it's going to be that easy?" said Ginny tearfully.

Well that was not going to end well.

"Why the _fuck_ not? asked Harry angrily.

"Harry, Ginny, please call down," said Hermione hopelessly.

"Hermione be a dear, fuck him and fulfill Harry's love famtasies because otherwise he is going to ruin his family. If not then please shut up!"

Hermione leaned toward the fireplace as Harry and Ginny kept bickering. She eventually grabbed a handful of floo powder and got herself out. Ronald was home right next to the fireplace. Seeing him made her jump.

"Wow, Hermione. Are you okay?" he said.

"Your sister thinks I should sleep with his husband," said Hermione, shocking his ex husband.

"If that some sort of birthday gift or something," he said.

Huh, huh… that was very funny," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Well, Ginny would do anything to keep Harry," said Ron, "I wouldn't be surprised if she actually throws him a sex party or something. She said some crazy things yesterday."

"It's Susan. She must have told her something," said Hermione.

"Yeah she often visits the Auror office to '_speak'_ with Harry."

"Oh … my … God!"

Was Harry doing it at work, too.

"I swear he wants to get fired," said Ron, "I used to care, but these days, I don't think anything could be done. Harry's is a lost cause and Ginny is practically mental. Oh, and I found myself a nice flat. I'll be out of your hair soon."

Hermione felt guilty. Ron was going through this because of her.

"You could stay as much as you want you know," said Hermione

"No, don't bother, Mione," said Ron happily, "Lavender Brown was looking for a nice flat too and we decided to share one. We fought a bit on who deserved it more and then we realised we both did."

Hermione sat on a chair nimbly feeling a bit dizzy. Was it her imagination or were the walls getting closer to her for real?

"So he has a new roommate," thought Hermione, "And of all people in London it has to be Lavender Brown."

Damn it she was not jealous. She didn't love Ron anymore. She didn't, did she?

Hermione went to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. That day could not have been any worse.

The next day wasn't any better. Ron moved out, the Daily Prophet issued exclusive news about Harry's _secret_ love life, and Hermione almost missed her first Wizengamot session.

The only good thing that happened was getting Ernie's budget passed. It took a bit of talking and she managed to secure him enough votes.

"Hello, Hermione," said a woman as she was about to leave the damn Ministry of Magic and sulk in her loneliness with her favorite cup of tea.

Dear God above! It was Lavender Brown. What a lovely coincidence!

"Hi, Lavender," said Hermione with a fake smile, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, Ron didn't tell you?" said Lavender, "We've got the perfect flat."

"I'm sure it's a very charming place," said Hermione.

"Would you like us to have some coffee, Hermione?" asked Lavender.

She did not and she had to. Hermione was not going to be the jealous ex-wife. Her little chat with Lavender was informative if nothing else.

"I saw Zacharias the other day," she said after her rant about how different and _better_ Hermione looked now.

"Did you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, he is getting his relationship with Megan fixed," said Lavender, "He has been busy at hospital, barely had time to visit home. So Megan was about to leave him and his precious hospital and go. But Smith gets smarts and tries to get her back."

Lavender snickered, "It's a shame really, but they say Megan has a lover. Guess who!"

Hermione wanted to say that she didn't know and then she suddenly realised that there was a man who wouldn't rest until he had shagged every single woman in London.

"Please don't tell me…"

"It's Harry!" whispered Lavender excitedly, "And Megan just loves him. He is much better than Smith."

"Oh dear," Hermione face palmed, "Lavender, please stop telling everyone about it. It's not going to end well."

There was a serial killer on free spree and Hermione had to worry about Harry Potter fucking Smith's wife. That was how irresponsible Harry had become.

"Chairwoman Riddle," said a woman behind Hermione. Her elegant voice couldn't belong to anyone but Astoria Greengrass.

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione, returning to see Draco's wife.

Astoria was thin. Thinner than Hermione had seen her two years ago. Like always she was smiling politely but clearly it was artificial. A well crafted smile that seemed genuine enough but you could tell it wasn't because Aastoria was not to be messed with.

"I heard that you got divorced," said Astoria.

"Why don't you sit down dear?"

Astoria paused a bit and then she joined them. Hermione's new looks made most people second guess their decisions when it came to her, but the elephant in the room was mostly ignored. Voldemort's daughter was sitting there and no one was going to even think about it.

"Since it turns out that you are Draco's cousin, I would like to remind you that Narcissa will be very happy if you came."

"I will do my best to be there," said Hermione. She knew Narcissa would let go until she got Hermione to attend her little party.

"And if there is anything going on between Draco and you, you should probably stop," whispered Astoria uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" said Hermione venomously. Her anger spiked. She had been accused of adultery too many times this week.

"I said _if_," said Astoria hurriedly, "I had to consider it. Draco if fond of you. There was a tiny possibility that you two were … letting off steam together."

That was perhaps the mildest description a woman could have for her husband's affairs.

"Oh, you're too easy on him, Astoria," said Lavender.

"As long as Draco comes back to me, his wife," Astoria smirked, "We have an open marriage. That's all."

This was the type of conversation Hermione had avoided all her life. Small talk about petty little things. It made her a great professional, but it also made her seem cold and distant. Being bored to death the first good thing on that day happened to her.

"What the devil is that?" asked Lavender. It was Hermione's phone.

"Hermione speaking," answered Hermione immediately.

"Something has come up," said Harry on his end.

"It's it _him_?" asked Hermione urgently.

"Yes, you need to come here fast. Hurry up,"

She hung up and hastily said goodbye to her company. And since this was a magical place she directly flooed herself to the Ministry. It was a normal afternoon. People were leaving one by one. She went to Harry's office where Harry's assistant was waiting for her.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Mr Potter and two women came earlier and asked me to say Mr Potter wasn't in. But then he came and said if it was you then I had to let you in," said Chase disapprovingly, "You too? The only I thought would not be tempted by Harry Potter…"

The door of Harry's office was opened.

"Alberta, please shut up and let her in," said Harry as he grabbed Hermione's have and pulled her in.

The two women with Harry turned out to be none other than Helia Jarvis and Megan Smith. Judging by Megan's dodgy behaviour they had come here to have intercourse with Harry.

"Hi Megan," said Hermione kindly, "Healer Jarvis."

"Hermione," said Harry, "Megan knows the doll. She has seen it before."

"It's name is Mrs Nightingale," said Megan.

"It has a name?" said Hermione.

"Of course, I have seen this very doll in Madam Alyousha's House of Pleasure," said Megan nervously.

"Oh my!" said Hermione.

"Yes, Madam Alyosha has had it for quite some time. It went missing. She was so worried about her precious doll."

"Uhm," said Hermione, "Harry should we go there and ask some questions?"

"Well, it's not that easy, Hermione," said Harry nervously.

"You've got to get invited," said Jarvis. "Otherwise you wouldn't be able to find the building."

"How do you get it?" asked Hermione.

"There is no way we would be given an invitation," said Harry, "Madam Alyousha is into loads of smuggling goods and potions. I doubt that she would invite the Chairman of Wizengamot and the Head of DMLE to one of her famous parties. Trust me, I've tried before."

"There's one other thing," said Megan, "That doll was given to her by a person who calls himself Z."

Hermione looked at Harry knowingly. Zacharias Smith was now higher up her list. Hermione did not neglect the fact that Smith might have been simply framed by the real killer.

"Megan, how are things between you and Zacharias?" she asked.

Megan did not answer. She just murmured a few nasty curses.

"Smith has been cheating on her," said Jarvis, "which is why she decided to outcheat him."

"And who is better than the infamous Harry Potter to make your husband angry," said Hermione.

"Please wait outside, you two," she ordered the girls before pulling a chair and sitting down.

Once again Harry could feel the terror of _the talk_. Hermione's new appearance wasn't helping. She seemed very upset with him.

"Harry this self destructive paradigm will end here," she said, "If you care about your career and your life you won't invite those two back into your office, nor any other women except your wife. _Especially_ not to have sex. You are turning into a sex maniac."

"I can't stop, Hermione," said Harry bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because there is a void in me," said Harry desperately.

"And what can fill up that void?"

Harry looked at the window trying to avoid her eyes. This was so hard.

"You can," he said eventually.

Hermione froze on the chair, her breath trapped inside her lungs.

"Uh, this is… awkward," said Harry, "I'm so stupid. Forget I ever said that."

"And for how long have you had that void?" asked Hermione with a broken voice.

"Remember that time Ron left us and we had only each other? That's when," said Harry, "But really it was when I saw you two kiss."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione sadly.

"I'll stop, Hermione," said Harry, "If you stay with me tonight and every other night after that."

"You have a wife!" screamed Hermione angrily.

"We're getting a divorce."

It was her fault really. She shouldn't have terminated her marriage with Ronald. She had effectively unleashed the beast within Harry.

"I can't do this, Harry," said Hermione running to the door, "Have a great night, Harry. Use protection spells."

And she slammed the door shut behind herself.

**A/N: Who do you think is the killer? Is it really Smith?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Narcissa Malfoy's Ball**

Life is supposed to be good when you are over a certain age. It gets less unpredictable. You have a family, a decent and secure job and people who respect you. That is the case with successful people at least.

Hermione was successful. She was well accomplished. She had power, connections, good children and she used to have a good husband who was now just a friend.

Then why did Hermione feel miserable?

Because she was losing it all one by one; The power was there, but that was the least wanted among other things. The husband was gone already. The children hated her and soon wouldn't want to see her. Now, she was about to lose Harry, because he loved her.

It was fair to say that Hermione had never felt so awful.

"_**Fuck**_!" said Hermione loudly as she entered her flat. It wasn't a word she would casually use, but this situation deserved it.

She tried to imagine what would have happened if he and Harry and married each other. If Hugo and Rose were his. She sighed. Her prized brain was producing stupid thoughts. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and flushed all those thoughts out. They would come back soon, but now she needed to think about what she had learnt.

She knew she had to get to Madame Alyosha somehow. She had to ask a few people and maybe send a few chocolate boxes. Chocolate boxes often worked better than intimidation.

She fell asleep thinking about her options and in the morning she was ready to send messages.

She wrote to her moles and influencers one by one. Each one made an excuse to decline her request. At last Bobby Bobofit agreed to help her if she went to the party with him. He probably hoped to get into her knickers. She had to take it.

Hold on. Was she okay with having sex with Bobby? Possibly just to get Harry out of her head. That could work.

It was almost noon when Hermione was done. She made a quick lunch - some pork chop and peas - and began to read her newspaper. There she saw an article about Harry on the second page. They had reported that Harry and Ginny would soon get a divorce. Curse paparazzi! They just couldn't let go of such nonsense… which wasn't exactly nonsense. It was true, but it had nothing to do with them.

Harry came to her apartment around two to discuss some new bits of information.

"You are not going to believe this," he said as he came through the door. It was the first time Harry had ever used it. He had enough decency not to pop in like nothing had happened. But he was shameless enough not to talk about it or apologise.

"What is it that I'm not going to believe?" said Hermione.

"Our guy in MI5 contacted me this morning," said Harry, "Apparently, someone has been killing muggles. Now, they were picking out poor people and those who were alone and didn't have anyone… anyone whose disappearance would go unnoticed. But they weren't careful enough. They used a muggle facility that has secret cameras on top of the ordinary surveillance cameras. And while the footage cannot tell us who was the killer, it shows us what they did to the victims. At first the Scotland Yard thinks it's a case of organ trafficking, but then they realise that there is no proper equipment to store the organs. Then MI5 comes along because this person has also murdered an old lady who happens to be Margate Bentley."

"Bentley? Was she related to the Prime Minister, James Bentley?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, she was his aunt," said Harry, "Naturally the MI5 considers this to be more than an ordinary serial murderer, killing for fun. This may be much more malicious. So they decide to look into it. This all happens in less than a day. Our informants confirm that the case left Scotland Yard and landed in MI5."

"What's the catch?" said Hermione. She realised that they were still by the door, "Before you answer that, do you mind tea?"

"I'd love some cauldron cakes with it."

They sat on Hermione's sofas and Hermione provided tea and cauldron cakes.

"Where were we … oh, yes… the catch is that our killer uses a wand to cut the victims. It's not very clear in the footage so muggles think it's a special knife. That's actually what had MI5 even more intrigued by the case. Anyhow, we have a copy of that footage and we have a specialist checking it. It's a good thing squibs can actually work for the Ministry these days."

Hermione nodded. This was a new development. Harry had a lead. The murderer was most likely the Butcher. He had a plan and body parts played an essential role in it.

"I also need to apologise," said Harry, "For what I said last night."

"It's alright, Harry. I know you didn't mean it. Logically, there is no way we could be together."

"You are right," said Harry, "I should probably go and find a hotel or inn. See you later, Mione."

"Yeah," I said distracted by a change in my wards. Someone was out there and they were about to knock.

I stood up and went to the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked when I heard a knock.

"It's Ernie?"

The Minister of magic was there, and at that time?

Hermione cast a one way transparency spell on the door to let her see through it. It was Ernie indeed. He was wearing a Muggle suit.

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Ernie.

Hermione opened the door and let him in.

"Come in," she said, "Is something wrong?"

"In more than one way," answered Ernie as he hurried in.

"The Prime Minister is dead," he said, "I've already owled Harry, but I needed to see you in person."

"Harry is here. How did it happen?" asked Hermione. She had known Edward Frost so well. He had come after John Ludwig, her favorite prime minister. Edward Frost had hated her, and the feeling was mutual. Their animosity was so intense Hermione did not go with Ernie to inform him that the Minister of Magic had changed.

"His deputy will be stepping up," said Ernie, "The thing is that we suspect that his death wasn't of natural causes. He was killed with the killing curse."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What," said Harry as he honed them, "The prime minister was murdered."

"Oh yes, he was very dead when I went to meet him minutes ago," said Ernie, "The portrait installed in his room was also gone. I've asked the Auror to inspect his office, but we need you there, Harry. Hermione, you have to come with me to meet the Deputy Prime Minister."

"Ernie, I'm the Ex-Minister of Magic. I have no administrative authority."

"Yes, the problem is that I don't know any of the cabinet members, and you do."

"Cabinet members?" I asked, "Why would that be a problem. Traditionally, you only need to interact with the Prime Minister and his deputy. The only reason I ever had any interaction with other members of Frost's cabinet was that he and I weren't on the best terms."

"Yes, he would leave the room whenever you came in. I've heard. That's one more reason to be there. You need to show your good will."

Hermione was offended. Was she a suspect?

"We also need to investigate who was behind this. We might have to consider that we have two different killers, one of them is the Butcher and the other is the person who killed Kings and the Prime Minister."

Harry sighed. He was already busy with the Butcher. He couldn't afford running another investigation under his direct supervision.

"I'll appoint a team for it," he said.

"Good. Make sure they are reporting to my office as well," said Ernie, "Or better, have them report directly to me."

"Apply your glamour," said Ernie to Hermione, "They won't recognise you like this."

Frost was dead and he was murdered by magical means. Hermione was deep in thoughts all the way to number 10 Downing Street, where her Majesty's Cabinet was assembled. Technically the Minister of Magic was not a part of the cabinet, nor was appointed by the monarch, since they had always been muggles. When Hermione came to power she began to increase the interaction between muggle government and magical one. However, in 2017 the conservatives took power and Frost was appointed by the parliament. Frost tried to distance himself from the magical world as much he could. Working with his cabinet had been Hermione's second option (The first option had been to have him removed, which was offered by Wizengamot). Being a firm believer in democracy, Hermione tried to deal with Frost peacefully. As a result she had been forced to send her messages through the Home Secretary and the Chancellor, whom he respected greatly. And her most important contact in the government has been Cabinet Secretary Herbert Felton.

"The First Secretary of State is Robert Chase," said Ernie as the Ministry driver took a turn to Dawning street. "He will temporarily run the cabinet until the House of Commons elects another prime minister."

Instead of a full cabinet meeting there were only a few Ministers present. Home Secretary, Margaret Flin and the Foreign Minister Robert Chase with his Permanent Under-Secretary John Horowitz.

Now, Horowitz was a very reliable man and Hermione had used him in a number of matters. He was fond of her and saw her as a true leader. Most Ministers and civil servants whom she had to deal with actually liked her. That was a part of her charm.

"Ah, Hermione dear, finally someone can fix this," said the Cabinet Secretary who was waiting for them. "Where is Madam Bones?"

"She is handling my affairs," said Ernie.

"I see,"

"Why did you have to leave us with a Minister who barely interacts with us, Hermione?" said Margaret Flin.

"I'm terribly sorry, Margaret, but the Minister of Magic is only required to _inform_ the Prime Minister of certain facts. Our interactions were because the Prime Minister could not tolerate me. I tried to take a more diplomatic approach by sparing him any interaction with wizards and witches."

"The ones he knew of, naturally," added John Horowitz. "For his own good, you know."

"The Prime Minister is dead," said Robert Chase, "Now, I'm supposed to lead the government as the First Minister of State. My first action was asking for you. Do you know why?"

"Because you don't like Ernie?" asked Hermione.

"We don't mind Macmillan," said Margaret, "This is something else entirely. We needed someone with more influence than Ernie to discuss this with."

"The puppet master," whispered Horowitz to Chase who smirked.

"We want you to help us make Britain magical," said Herbert Felton, "I understand there is a statute of secrecy. However, if you were to replace…"

"No!' said Hermione.

"... Prime Minister and lead the country."

"That is impossible, Herbert. I am not a member of either Houses and there is no way a witch or a wizard could ever be the Prime Minister. We fought two Dark Lords to stop that from ever happening."

"The technology is advancing fast, Hermione," said Magaret Flin, "Wizards and witches cannot stay hidden forever. Despite its difficulties, this plan might be our only option."

Hermione looked at them all. Now, she could see it. This was all too odd. She instantly pulled her wand out of her sleeve and cast the most powerful _finite_ she could.

The members of Her Majesty's cabinet seemed confused. Those standing suddenly lost their balance and tripped.

"Confundus Charm," murmured Hermione.

"All of them?" asked Ernie.

"And God knows how many more," said Hermione.

Margaret Flin tried to stand up but failed.

"Are you okay, Margaret?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, darling." said the Home Secretary, "What just happened?"

"Someone killed the Prime Minister and confounded his cabinet to put their own Prime Minister in place," said Ernie, horrified by the concept.

It was a scary thought. Who knew how many members of the government had been confounded by the killer or his assistants. The Ministry of Magic was about to get very busy finding that out.

**2**

The most unpleasant occasion of the year for Hermione was just around the corner. Narcissa Malfoy's magnificent ball wall that she absolutely had to go to.

It would not do if she fell ill or broke her leg. Hermione had to simply endure the misery of attending it. Worse than all, Ronald Weasley was going with Lavender Brown. Not that Hermione was jealous or anything. No not at all. It was just this horrible feeling that maybe she had been bad for Ron. Maybe she had truly ruined Ronald Weasley's chance of having a perfect life by marrying him. Hermione had constantly dominated every aspect of their relationship.

The day before the ball Hermione went to Hogwarts to meet Rose and Hugo. Hugo was acting less awkward around Hermione after a few visits, but Rose absolutely detested her. Hermione understood very well. Rose was under a lot of pressure, especially since she was becoming more and more similar to her grandmother everyday. The resemblance was now clear.

That day Rose simply sat and looked at her. Hermione asked a few questions, none of which were answered. The surprise of the day was James Potter who asked her if she was going to elope with his father. Hermione was so shocked she failed to answer him and just shook her head around. Her reputation was destroyed on many fronts. Rose was no longer on good terms with Scorpius, and that was somehow Hermione's fault according to Albus.

"Aunt Hermione, they say that my father and you…" he could not finish his sentence. Unlike his older brother he was not bold enough to say it.

"Uhm… your father does have some feelings for me, but we both know it can't get anywhere."

"James and Rose made a bet," said Albus.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"James says you'll elope before September."

"And Rose disagrees?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Yes, Rose thinks it will happen in less than a month."

That was disconcerting. 'My own daughter thinks that?" thought Hermione to herself.

Her visit to Hogwarts did not make her feel any better and her next destination certainly was not going to either.

Saint Mango was crowded as always. Healers had little time to spare her. People were too sick or worried about their dear ones to pay her any attention. So Hermione managed to get to Smith's office with ease. He had someone inside already. As fate had it, it was Healer John Hopper, the man who liked Hermione.

"Ah, Chairwoman Riddle, it's an honour to have you here," said Smith with a fake smile.

Hopper smiled at Hermione politely and sincerely. She could tell he was still interested. "Perhaps when I am done here I'll see if he is interested in a date." she thought to herself. Perhaps she could take him to the ball.

Smith got rid of Hopper immediately and began his usual rant. Perhaps he thought he had developed some sort of friendship with her, or he thought she was suspecting him and was trying to distract her. Either way she knew she did not like Smith. Finally he sat up straight and said what he had probably intended to say all along.

"So as a … single woman you must be looking for some fun, Hermione."

Hermione shuddered internally. She did hear Smith's shameless proposal.

"There is a place for people who want to have fun with no strings attached," continued Smith, paying no attention to her obvious distaste.

Hermione suddenly realised what was happening. Smith was offering her an invitation to the very place she and Harry had wanted to go. Was it a trap?

"It's owner is a woman called Lady Alyosha. She is no real Lady of course, but her service is excellent. I could ask her to invite you to her parties if you want."

"I don't… actually I don't mind as long as…"

"My lips are tight," said Smith with a smile. "Now, I can't personally go there these days. My wife has found out about the place. However, it would be a pity if I didn't help some friends to enjoy the benefits of such places."

"Thank you, Zacharias. I will check it out."

Smith smiled happily and offered to accompany her to Bellatrix.

Hermione's mother was happy to meet her. She was more interested to hear about Hermione and her life than talk about her own past or their ideological differences. In effect Bellatrix was trying to be a mother. What she lacked was a real connection with Hermione, who was not entirely sure why she was there.

It must have been mostly pity. Hermione truly despised Bellatrix, but she did not want her to suffer like Hermione. Having your daughter hate you was a terrible thing. Having them avoid you was worse. Hermione felt no obligation toward Bellatrix, but she could not help feeling bad for her biological mother.

"If I am correct, Narcissa is holding her famous ball tonight," she said as she drank some coffee.

"I have banned tea," said Smith, "Until she apologises Healer McAfee. Maybe you can convince her to do it. Ring that small bell by your sofa to get to inform us that the meeting is over."

Smith sighed and left the room.

"I have been invited," said Hermione.

"I am really sorry that you have to go through it," smirked Bellatrix (or was it a smile, thought Hermione), "I rarely attended them. They were too shallow for my taste."

"Our mother was very fond of her little parties. My father tolerated them because he could meet some very important people there and get them attached. I, on the other, have constantly detested such conventions. However, it was at such an event that I met your father."

"I thought we had agreed not to discuss him," said Hermione.

Bellatrix bowed her head and hummed, "You have never mentioned him. There were no agreements that I could recall. If you want to appoint a certain set of topics…"

"No, it's fine, keep going."

Somehow Hermione was curious to know about Voldemort; not as her father but as a person.

"The Dark Lord was a very powerful, charming and charismatic wizard. He was one of the few who took me seriously. And he saved me from an Asian troll that night. Abraxas Malfoy had brought one to show his friends and it got loose. It almost crushed me before the … your father saved me.

That was lovely. A lovely lovely story, if it hasn't been Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort's.

"That was … interesting," said Hermione, "But I don't think it can change my opinion on Voldemort. He was by all means a terrorist. He terrorised the society. People couldn't even say his name. I beg your pardon, but I fail to see anything charismatic about that."

Bellatrix was furious. She gritted her teeth and snarled but she managed to bring it under control. And then she smiled as if she had seen something funny.

"You are very much like him," she said.

"I am not… apart from the appearance that is."

"I've always been straightforward. I've been stubborn. I've publicly disobeyed every rule possible. Have you done that?"

"No, I have been …"

"Law abiding? Stiff when it comes to your principles? You have never broken a law publically, but you are not above bending them. You have your way, don't you? Not just anyone can have your achievements."

"I don't think that matters very much when you compare people. Voldemort and I held completely different standards and morals. I don't wish to be compared to him even if we are related… biologically speaking."

Bellatrix nodded. Hermione could not resist asking more.

"Wasn't he too old for you?" she asked.

"No, I never thought he was. Our relationship however wasn't formal. It was on the side. It was mostly me appreciating him, and he was gracious enough to respond even though I was … I had Rodolphus."

"Did he know that you and Voldemort were involved?"

Bellatrix sighed. She wanted to walk a bit, but her useless feet couldn't accomplish it.

"Even if he did know, which I believe he didn't, he never acted upon it. He was quite a unique man in his own way. I do not remember him being punished by the Dark Lord even once."

"Do you miss him?"

"Rodo? Of course I do. He is in the highest security cell of Azkaban, isn't he?"

Hermione herself had arrested Rodolphus twice. So yes he was in the highest security cell in Azkaban plus a few nasty safeguards Hermione had personally put in place.

"Yes, he escaped twice. I was a young trainee back then. Thanks to him I became the Head of DMLE in just five years."

"Ah, yes I read about that," said Bellatrix with a smile, "Rodolphus killed three Aurors before you caught him."

"I wasn't faster, I was just good at finding his weakness."

"I am proud anyway," said Bellatrix, "I used to be extremely angry that you, of all people, had arrested Rodolphus."

"Because I was a Muggle-born," said Hermione, "A Mudblood?"

Bellatrix involuntarily looked at Hermione's arm where she had carved that heinous word. None of the witches dared to bring it up. It was something Hermione never talked about. She had made it her mission that no one found about that nasty scar on her arm.

"Because I had pettied you," said Bellatrix.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You were very talented, but very unfortunate," said Bellatrix, "You were Potter's best friend. You were his greatest asset. There was no way the Dark Lord would let you live. I could have killed you in the Malfoy Manor, but for one tiny moment I pettied you and my aim was off. I didn't manage to kill you despite being able to."

Hermione was speechless. She had not known this before and now her second major encounter with Bellatrix seemed far more deadlier.

"I'm sure our escape made Voldemort angry," she said softly.

"Severely!" replied Bellatrix, "I wasn't punished very badly, because I had been in labour not long ago."

"Did you tell Voldemort that you had seen the sword?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," said Bellatrix.

"I'm grateful that you didn't let Greyback bite me."

Hermione did not know why she had uttered those words, but it was too late to take them back.

"I couldn't have," said Bellatrix. "We had orders from Lords not to hurt you and Ronald Weasley irrecoverably."

That intrigued Hermione. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, strangely he did not want you or Ronald Weasley harmed. He warned us that only he was allowed to harm Potter and his group irreversibly," Bellatrix paused and looked up as if she was trying to remember something. "I just remembered something. After I returned to your father's service, I noticed that he had a piece of parchment which he would occasionally check and guard closely. Right after we reported that Dumbledore had died he took that piece of parchment out of his pocket to take a look," said Bellatrix, "Right after doing so he ordered us that Harry Potter and his two closest friends were not to be killed or harmed, but Death Eaters had to pretend that they _did_ want to kill his friends and were only sparing him. Then when you escaped from the wedding of those … uhm … your friends, he again asked us to be careful with Potter's friends. However, when we attacked Hogwarts he forbade us from facing you only. You were to be ignored. I know I told you that he didn't know about you, but I have thought about it a lot. I don't know what was in that piece of parchment, and the Dark Lord never showed it to me, but he had it on himself until the day he died."

'I'll be damned,' thought Hermione with excitement, 'That piece of parchment must have been buried with him!'

"Did anyone take it from him," asked Hermione.

"Well, no. I failed to get myself to him. I was paralysed and could barely move."

Bellatrix pointed at her legs and sighed.

Finally, Hermione had some useful information. Now there was a chance that she could find Voldemort's informant. Hermione jumped up and left Bellatrix without saying goodbye. She had no time to invite Hopper to the ball. She got herself out of the hospital and immediately disappeared. Less than a second later she was on a hill in Malfoy properties. Lord Malfoy had been the only one who had allowed Voldemort to be buried in his land in a protected area. The Ministry of Magic did not wish his grave to be visited by his admirers and sympathisers. Hermione was one of the few people who was allowed to visit the grave because of her job.

Hermione got into the small and modest tomb of Voldemort. She wasn't going to like this part.

"Lomus!" she said, and she pointed her wand at Voldemort's grave. Her hand was shaking. She was about to dig up Voldemort. A swift jab of wand did it. The gravestone cracked and Voldemort's coffin emerged from underground.

Hermione opened it with difficulty and walked back. The body had decayed and only bones were left of it. His clothes, however, were intact. Hermione searched them carefully and found a piece of parchment. Hermione smiled happily that she had found it at last. She unwrapped it and saw a brief note.

_My Lord, _

_Today I discovered an important secret. I hope by rephrasing it I can get it to you:_

_Tom Riddle is Hermione Granger's father._

_My Lord if you cannot read the secret then you must know that Hermione Granger is very important and she has to be protected. I have left a copy of this letter with my friend here at Hogwarts. He could read the secret however I haven't told him everything. I hope this message gets to you._

_Always loyal to you, Barty._

Hermione cursed. If only Crouch had mentioned who his friend was. Hermione now had to go to Dumbledore to see if he could remember what he had told the fake Moody. She was about to fold the parchment when she realised that there was someone wrong with it. She pointed her wand at it and ran a diagnostic spell. The parchment had a message hidden within.

"Revilio!" she whispered sharply.

_To my firstborn,_

_If you are reading this letter then I have departed this world. As I write this to you, Lord Voldemort has conquered Britain and it's Ministry of Magic. I plan to bring you to my side as soon as possible. My first plan to invade Bill Weasley's party to snatch you failed as the Ministry had to fall first. I am sure, however, that you will never read this letter for I will win and have you by my side. _

_In case you are reading this then your side has won. I expect you to take good care of yourself and achieve the highest positions, and never mention this ghastly truth to your followers. If you do then all my efforts to keep your identity hidden will be for naught. _

_Burn this letter and disown me if you are ever discovered. _

_May you live long, Hermione_

_T. M. Riddle_

Hermione was done reading the letter but she couldn't move. Voldemort had known and he had expected his fall (even if narrowly). He had tried to protect her in his own twisted way. When she finally managed to overcome the shock, she made sure there was no trace of her ever being there. Hermione carefully left the tomb, making sure no one saw her. It was almost evening. The sun was very close to the horizon.

Hermione disappeared and reappeared at home. Any ordinary witch would have gotten exhausted if she had aparated as much as she had, but Hermione was not just any ordinary witch. She was Hermione, the brightest witch of her age who could do any spell she had tried. She was the best female dueler of the century.

And now Hermione had to find a dress. Believe it or not, it was much harder than it seemed. Hermione hated bright colors so as she aged she began to wear darker clocks and hats. Now she had chosen a much brighter color that showed her friendliness. She found a nice purple clock in her wardrobe. It was a gift from Harry, and one of the clocks she had never worn. After all it was abominable plum, a name which was indeed a suitable name for this color. Yet the uglier the clock was, more trusted was the witch in it.

She aparated next to the gates of Malfoy manor. A house elf checked her invitation before bowing to her slightly longer than usual.

Hermione politely thanked the house-elf kindly and walked in. The Malfoys had a very large garden and it was quite magical with lights dancing around and tiny ferries going and coming. The smell of flowers could knock you out or make you fall in love and the wonderful fountain in the middle was supplying the best wine in Britain. A few guests had already come. Hermione was not fashionably late. She could fade within the crowd. Harry Potter and his ex-wife arrived right after Hermione. Ginny instantly sat by Hermione to make sure Harry could not avoid her.

"Hey love," said Ginny as she pecked Hermione on the cheek.

"Hey, Ginny. You look lovely," said Hermione.

"Thank you. You look great, too," said Ginny, "Didn't Harry buy you this cloak?"

"I'm not sure, but you are probably right," said Hermione nervously.

"It's alright, Hermione. Harry is a free man now. He can do whatever he wants!"

Hermione sighed. Draco and his wife were the next interesting couple to join the party. Draco had to sit next to Hermione as Astoria sat one seat away from Hermione and left Draco no choice.

"It's a lively party, isn't it?" said Astoria.

She could be right if lively meant sitting and chatting while sipping wine occasionally. To Harry this party was too dull.

"Isn't this a ball?" asked Ginny, "Then why are we outside?"

"We must wait for Lord Malfoy to invite us in," said Astoria.

Speaking of the devil, Lucius Malfoy walked out of the front door and loudly asked everyone to join him and his wife inside.

Hermione could not stop feeling jealous when she saw Lavender Brown dance with Ron.

"Don't tell me Hermione Granger is jealous of Lavender Brown," said a man behind her.

"Ernie, you were invited, too?" asked Hermione.

"I am always invited," said Ernie with a bright smile, "Magical Cherry?"

"Oh, please, it's best if I didn't drink tonight," replied Hermione, declining the drink and playfully continued, "You called me Granger. Isn't that inappropriate, Ernie?"

"Well, officially it is," he replied sipping his drink, "But this is anything but official. It is a formal party, but it's a _friendly_ place."

"Hermione, you are here at last?" said an unexpected voice.

"Smith, I didn't know you were invited," said Ernie rather darkly.

"Oh, even Longbottom is here. Why shouldn't I be?"

Smith's smirk made Ernie scowl and walk away.

"He thinks I don't know, but he has been looking for a way to discredit me?" said Smith, "Just because I said something stupid many years ago."

"What did you say?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, I once did mention that he doesn't look very much like his father, and he didn't take it very well. But that is no excuse to have Aurors watch me."

"I will speak with him. Don't worry. Maybe it's nothing bad, Zacharias. Maybe he's actually trying to protect you … from the Butcher."

"I doubt it," said Smith, "The Butcher has no reason to attack me."

"What about the other guy? You must have read about him in the Daily Prophet."

Smith shook his head, "That one has killed Kingsley and a muggle Prime Minister. I hardly fit his type."

Smith seemed a bit disturbed, though. That could mean he was just concerned for his safety for a second or that he was worried they were suspecting him. He faced Hermione and smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot. Take this ticket and put it in your coat. This is your key to that place we talked about earlier. You can take a friend, too. I suggest you won't bring Potter, so how about visiting my hospital and having a talk with Hopper?"

Smith hurried away when he saw Ginny approach them.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?" she said firmly.

Hermione nodded and followed her to a more private area. Ginny took her to an empty room.

"Ginny, we shouldn't have left like that. you know what these rooms are for, don't you?" said Hermione uncomfortably.

"I do," said Ginny, "But I say let people talk all they want."

She sat on the master bed and looked at Hermione silently.

"Hermione, have you ever slept with Harry?"

"We have slept in one room many times Ginny, but that has never led to sex if that's what you are asking?" said Hermione dryly.

"I think Harry loves you, Hermione," said Ginny, "I really need you to be honest. Do you have any feelings for him?"

Hermione should have easily said no. She should have had no problem saying it, try yet somehow she couldn't utter one of the shortest words in the English language.

"Oh my God!" said Ginny, "You love him, too."

"I have never betrayed your trust,"

"I know," said Ginny as she lay in the bed.

"So why are you asking these questions?" said Hermione.

"It is the best thing for my children that you settle with Harry," said Ginny uncomfortably, "At least they won't see their father ruining his life. And their kind Aunt Hermione is there for them."

"Ginny, your imagination runs wild," said Hermione, "Harry and I will never be together. It's impossible."

"If you could go back 20 years ago would you still marry Ron? Or would you get Harry to marry you?"

"I would have still married Ron, because I would want to see Rose and Hugo again. Not having them will kill me. And I still like Ron. Seeing him with Lavender makes me very jealous."

"How jealous?"

"Let's say, murder would have been an option if it wasn't illegal," joked Hermione.

Both girls left the room without noticing a figure in the dark that was watching them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Murder at the party**_

The party was good. Ginny was now on good terms with Hermione and Astoria was busy with his mother-in-law's endless demands.

Narcissa made sure to come by every guest and say hello. A few other Wizengamot members also came to pay their respects to Hermione. Sometimes she forgot how much influence she wielded within the magical world.

"Are you trying to pull off a Dumbledore with that cloak?" asked Draco Malfoy as he finally dared to approach her alone.

"Is it working?" said Hermione.

"You look as ridiculous as he did. So yes, you have done it to perfection."

"People say I look good," said Hermione.

"As if looking like a huge plum is ever good. But people like you can pull it off. You are powerful. It makes people feel safe around you. Imagine if Dumbledore wore normal clothes. That would take away his warm friendliness."

"Good point,"said Hermione.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Draco.

"Of course," said Hermione as she took his hand.

Draco was a good dancer. Certainly better than Harry and miles better than poor Ron. Apparently, Hermione was a better dancer than his wife as well.

"I should have married you. You have no idea how many times Astoria has stamped my feet."

"Careful Draco," hissed Hermione, "People might think that you are trying to seduce me."

"Not when you are wearing this atrocious dress. I'm sure it's Potter's taste. That man has none of it."

Hermione noticed that Astoria was intentionally looking away, paying them no attention.

"I think we should stop," said Hermione, ending their graceful dance, "You are upsetting Astoria."

Draco nodded. "We have to stop," Potter is coming here.

Harry seemed inflamed. He was obviously uncomfortable that Hermione was dancing with Draco.

"I hope you don't mind that I have the next round with her," said Harry rather hastily.

"Of course, my wife needs me anyway."

Draco moved away letting Harry have his dance with Hermione.

"What did he want?" said Harry.

"To have a friendly chat."

Harry huffed and tried his best to let Hermione lead. He had improved but he wasn't as good as Draco.

"Harry, you are doing so well," said Hermione.

He blushed. He slowed down and then they stopped.

"Hermione, I know it's impossible. But can you give us a chance?"

It was impossible, Hermione could not give it a chance, and she did not.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"I know," said Harry walking away heartbroken.

They both did not get to feel bad very long as they heard a very piercing scream.

Hermione and Harry ran to the source and in a room where Hermione had been before they saw Ginny crying by the corpse of a woman.

"Merlin!" said Harry recognising the body.

"It's Lavender!" said Hermione.

It was too late. Lavender had died long ago. Hermione touched her hand and it moved. Hermione tried to check if she was alive, but she was terrified to find out that Lavender's hand was actually chopped away and then put back again. All her body was, but the cuts had been thin and precise. The hand fell apart but there was no bleeding.

"He must have removed the blood," said Harry, "It's the Butcher."

"Harry, call the Aurors!" said Hermione.

"You weren't exactly joking, were you?" said Ginny trembling on the ground.

"I think Ginny's lost it," said Harry.

"What are you talking about? What happened, oh good Lord!" said Ernie as he saw the corpse of Lavender Brown. He looked at it's hand and then shamelessly threw up on the floor.

"Harry, take Ernie out of this room. He is sick." said Hermione.

Ginny looked at Harry in horror. She obviously did not want to be left alone with Hermione, who now regretted her joke about killing Lavender.

Hermione helped Ginny get out of the room. She was shivering madly. Harry conjured two seats for the shocked Minister and his own ex-wife.

"This is madness!" shouted Ernie.

"Hermione did it," said Ginny, "She said she would."

Hermione was utterly shocked. Ginny couldn't be serious.

"This is a very dangerous accusation, Mrs Potter..." said Ernie

"Weasley," Ginny corrected him.

"Ms Weasley… Ginny, frankly, this is the silliest idea I've heard come out of your mouth," said Ernie rather angrily.

"Ginny, please calm down. I know you are shocked," said Hermione, "I have never harmed Lavender."

"Aurors are on their way," said Harry, putting his phone in his pocket.

"How did you get reception here?" asked Ernie.

"Ministry phones are now fully connected to the Floo network."

"Good to know," said Ernie distractedly.

Hermione saw a man coming their way. It was Ron. Ernie stood up.

"Harry, I need to speak with Lucius Malfoy. Make sure Ron doesn't overreact."

Ernie slipped away and walked to Lucius Malfoy without raising any suspicion.

"Where did Ernie, I mean the Minister, go?" said Ron, "Are you all okay?"

"No," said Hermione.

Harry shook his head and took Ron to the murder scene. Ginny and Hermione saw him cry but they could not hear him.

"Harry must have put up a sound barrier," said Hermione to Ginny.

Ginny nodded silently. Ernie came back and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No one is leaving this manor," he said, "We will have our killer tonight."

Hermione nodded but then something occurred to her.

"The killer might have left already, or perhaps he is not one of the guests."

Ginny was avoiding Hermione's eyes. Hermione could tell that Ginny was convinced that Hermione had done it. Why that was the case was beyond her.

The party went on as no one was told of the horrifying crime that had occurred.

Lucius Malfoy seemed undisturbed and he remained calm when the Aurors entered the Manor and sealed all the exits. The guests were disturbed first. Hermione heard Astoria say, "coup d'etat."

Then Ernie announced what had happened and it became far worse. People were sitting looking at each other suspiciously. Tension was high. The Aurors finally came to tend the crime scene.

"We have the powder," said one of the Aurors to Harry.

"That's wonderful. Make sure you follow the protocol," said Harry.

"What powder?" asked Hermione, "You don't mean… "

"Yes, they have made a test version," said Harry.

"We are going to catch him!" said Hermione excitedly.

"How?" asked Ginny in bewilderment.

"Top secret project in the Department of Mysteries," said Ernie, "All I can say is that it is called Time Powder. Hermione commissioned its production."

"Well, you can get the credit for it," said Hermione.

Harry looked at Aurors applying the powder with worry. He wondered if it would even work a bit.

"What if he had precautions against it?" he said.

"Well, no one knew the powder was ready except me and the staff who made it," said Ernie, "That should narrow down your list of suspects to the fingers of your hands."

"It's ready," said Auror Chance and asked them to come and witness the crime.

The room was filled with grey smoke and nothing could be seen. Then the smoke cleared and Hermione saw the impossible; Lavender Brown entered the room with her. The Aurors sighed but no one moved to arrest her. They just watched them talk.

"Now that we are alone, what did you wish to talk about, Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Lavender, if I'm not wrong I saved you in the battle of Hogwarts from being killed, am I right?" said Hermione calmly.

"You are," said Lavender.

"Then why are you with Ron?" said Hermione.

"We are friends. And honestly, that's none of your business."

Lavender was about to walk away when a Petrification Spell hit her.

"Oh, that is a pity, Lav. I was about to offer you a chance to make it up to me, but you are not going to take it."

Hermione walked around Lavender to face her.

"I really liked you, dear. But you happen to be the competition."

Harry walked into the room. Past-Hermione was smiling at Lavender and he could see terror in her eyes.

"No," he whispered.

Past-Hermione waved her wand and Lavender's face became pale like ash. Her eyes lost motion and upon her death the Petrification Spell lost its effect. Her body fell on the ground quietly.

"Now, the final touch," said past-Hermione. She swung her wand left and right a few times. Apparently, nothing had happened, but present-Hermione knew that Lavender had been cut into tiny cubes that would fall apart when touched.

The Aurors looked at Ernie who in return looked at Hermione.

"I did not kill Lavender," said Hermione nervously.

"Yeah, we know," said Ernie, "It's just that we don't know what to do now."

"We could arrest her!" said a junior Auror.

The others just laughed. Harry looked somber.

"I'm afraid that's what we should probably do," he said.

"Please do if you want to immediately lose your job," said Ernie frostily.

"Aurors, arrest Hermione Riddle," said Harry.

"Harry, that wasn't me!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione, this is the only way," said Harry. "This is the only way to catch the Butcher. He has to think he has won."

"We will get crucified for this!" shrieked Ernie.

"Aurors grabbed Hermione's arms and confiscated her wand. She did not resist being arrested. She was pushed through the crowd. People were astonished that she was being arrested. Some cried in protest. Others watched silently and a few began whispering to each other. Hermione knew she had been trapped. This had been the plan all along. She would be taken to Azkaban. The era of Hermione was over.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"What do you think you are doing? She will be out within an hour and you will have lost your jobs!"

The aurors loosened their grip.

"Do as you were ordered," murmured Hermione angrily.

The grips tightened and the Aurors resumed walking with more confidence. Hermione could see how angry some members of Wizengamot were. Poor Aurors were going to have a rough day. The press would have a field day; she could already imagine the titles and articles. The aurors used a specially modified portkey to transfer her to Azkaban. It was her own design.

Cold. The wind blew her cloak and her nostrils were filled with the scent of salt. Azkaban stood dark in front of them on its tiny island. The aurors guided Hermione to the prison. Inside the building was cold and dark. Fortunately, since Hermione had reduced the number of Dementors significantly, it wasn't as depressing as it used to be. As she passed by the cells the inmates were looking at her in awe. They did not know who this woman was. As they passed by Delphini's cell she smiled.

"What brings you here new girl?" she said.

"Silent," said one of the Aurors called Austin Gibbons.

"Austin Gibbons, wasn't your uncle a Death Eater?" said Delphini.

"Austin!" said Hermione stiffly.

Gibbons stood straight and looked away from Delphini. The aurors who were holding Hermione started moving as she did.

"Who are you?" cried Delphini.

"My name is Hermione Riddle," said Hermione. She couldn't see Delphini but it was clear that she was shocked. Hermione did not stop until they reached the highest security cells in Azkaban.

"Fun fact, she has placed some of the spells here," said a voice not far away from them. Hermione turned her head to the source of the voice and saw Rodolphus Lestrange sniggering. Rabastan in the cell next to him seemed confused.

"Rab, that's the Ex-Minister of Magic, Hermione Riddle. Since you have not read any newspaper since our imprisonment. You might know her as Hermione Granger."

Rodolphus was now laughing so hard. One Auror wanted to silence him but Hermione prevented that by a fake cough. She was put in a cell that was not very far away from Rabastan. Once they least Rodolphus faced her and smirked.

"So what brings you here?" said Rodolphus playfully.

"A simple misunderstanding," said Hermione with a fake smile.

"Please, I've read the newspapers. Your successor was here just a week ago asking all sorts of questions. You are the Butcher, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. But he is clearly interested in me," replied Hermione.

Rodolphus laughed. Why was he so amused by this?

"So I hear that you arrested your own sister. I'm sure the Dark Lord would have approved."

Hermione huffed. Rodolphus was so annoyingly energetic. He was having fun.

"Thank you," said Rabastan. "Uhm … for the Dementors not constantly tormenting us."

"Yes, yes," said Rodolphus sarcastically. "We are indeed indebted to you."

"Delphini tried to help Voldemort. That is why I had to arrest her. Otherwise I couldn't have cared less who her parents were."

"I cannot believe she screwed up so bad. Well, it wasn't so unexpected. After all, they just tried to revive a very old project."

That had Hermione intrigued.

"What project?"

"Ah, nothing important!" said Rodolphus with a nasty smirk.

Hermione simply stared at him waiting for him to crack up.

"There was a project that was initiated the moment we took over the Ministry of Magic. Rookwood was put in charge. He was supposed to make a limitless time turner."

"The one that Nott helped on."

"True. The Dark Lord believed that we desperately needed such a device to correct a few mistakes. I personally never knew what was supposed to be fixed. But we went with it anyway. All I did was bring supply to Rookwood. His project was not to be found out by anyone inside the Ministry and yet he needed the resources of his old department. There were only a few involved. There was a boy whose identity was kept secret. I simply knew that he was Barty Crouch's son, the Junior's that is. He met the Dark Lord a few times. Nott and Rookwood were only involved in the making of the device. Only the booty and the Dark Lord knew what the real plan was."

"I guess you'll never find out," said Hermione.

Rodolphus smiled. It was not a smirk. It was a genuine smile.

"Actually, I did a week ago. That boy happens to be Ernie MacMillan."


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Denouement**_

"That's… that's impossible!" cried Hermione.

"It is true. And it's too late to stop him. You see, Ernie has this particular interest in runes and he has applied some of them that correspond with your magic. The moment you were put here no one but your inmates could hear you. In fact we can't be heard outside. The food comes in magically so until next week, no one is to visit us. By then Ernie has gone back in time and the way he does it will destroy our reality. So we will die swiftly. However, you won't need to worry, because if Ernie succeeds your part self will get to know your father better."

This was a disaster.

"No one is powerful enough to destroy our reality. Last time Delphini did it, it did not destroy our world." said Hermione.

"She did not use it the way it was intended to be used. Time-turners before could only go back hours. This one was designed to go back through years and destroy the later timelines to build a new one. That's how the Dark Lord had designed the first prototype. However, to activate the full potential of the time-turner you need human sacrifice. Loads of it! The life force of those people is capable of unlocking the impossible."

"Quiet down, Rodolphus. My head is exploding from the noise you make," said a new voice not far away. It was loopAugustus Rookwood who had been asleep up to that moment.

"Ah, it's you," he said as he looked at Hermione. "You look just like your father."

"Only externally," said Hermione. "And I also look like my grandfather who was a _muggle_."

Rookwood seemed annoyed enough by the comment.

He retreated back to his cell.

"What did Voldemort want to fix in the past?" asked Hermione.

Rookwood remained silent for a few minutes. Hermione was about to lose hope of getting any answers when he finally spoke.

"The Dark Lord became aware of your existence too late. He never had time to reach you. Thus he decided to erect that error by going back to the point that he would be able to make effective change without interruption from the future. MacMillan was the person who gave the message of his father to the Dark Lord, and he had overheard his father talking to Dumbledore, impostering Alastor Moody. So he was the only one alive who had heard the secret directly from Dumbledore. That meant only he would be immune to Fidelius when he went back to a time that Dumbledore was still alive. So he had to go with the Dark Lord, too, in case our master was affected by the charm."

"Wouldn't past Voldemort cause issues?" asked Hermione.

"No. The device, if used properly, will destroy everything that belongs to the times that do not precede the destination. Souls are not bound by time or space. That's why time travel is possible in the first place. So the soul of the old versions will get … updated."

Ernie MacMillan had to be stopped. But how was she going to accomplish that? She tested the wards. Rodolphus was right; they were tightly knitted together. She tried finding a weak point.

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

She gave before the fourth hour was over. The Death Eaters were asleep. She had to find another way. She wished she had that damn vanishing cabinet. Suddenly an idea sparked on her brain. That was it. She could get out. And the greatest part was that these Death Eaters couldn't rat her out. Hermione needed to do a bit of wandless magic. The good thing was that the island was surrounded by water and that was all she needed. It was raining no one would notice her pulling water through the window. One she summoned some she turned it into a block of ice. Blocks turned into a circular wall around her and finally she had made a tiny igloo. Hermione then began to carefully carve runes on the ice. It would work. Hermione would make an aparation free zone inside the prison under an hour. She was all sweaty and tired once she was done but she still had enough power to charge the runes. Once they shined she heard someone move.

"What is she doing?" said Rodolphus.

"You had to babble, Lestrange," said Rookwood. "She is getting out."

"She is trying to escape!" cried Rodolphus.

"No one can hear you, idiot!" spat Rookwood.

At that moment Hermione whispered the last word needed to charge the runes. She concentrated and she popped out.

The uncomfortable sensation of aparation almost got to her tired body. She almost lost concentration, but once she opened her eyes, her body was intact. She was very tired though and had come to the safest place she knew to get some rest before going for Ernie.

She was at the beach of her home near the sea in Brighton. She was so happy that she had listened to Ron and had not got the other one in Cardiff. That would have been too far for her to aparate.

She dragged herself to her house and fell on the carpet downstairs. She stayed like that for thirty minutes before getting up and going to the kitchen. She had five magically preserved sandwiches in the fridge. That was nice. She ate three and sat down to think about her next move. She was far away from Azkaban but she knew Ernie's wards were still in place, so she had no worries about the Ministry finding out. However, she did not know how much time she had to stop the end of her world.

She landed herself on a couch and took a deep breath. Who was the best option to contact? Harry would be good, but Ernie would get suspicious. Maybe she could send a message to Professor McGonagall. She decided that was the best option.

The first thing to do was to find her second wand, which happened to be Bellatrix's old wand that she had kept around. It was unruly, but would get the job done. She had put it in a box somewhere. After searching her room and children's, she found it in Ron's office. She tried a few simple spells and they worked just fine. That didn't mean the wand was good, it had more to do with the fact that Hermione was an extraordinary witch and she could push the wand. She probably could duel an Auror with it, but she couldn't rely on it to do each and every task flawlessly. She wrote a letter and was about to charm it when she heard someone enter through the front door. Hermione instantly checked the wards. Unfortunately, the sensory ward had weakened. She sneaked downstairs, behind a bookcase. She listened. The steps of the intruder were heavy. Most likely a man with boots. Hermione grabbed her wand harder and got ready to face him. The moment she saw his shadow she jumped out and disarmed him.

The man fell on his back and his wand jumped out of his pocket flying through a window and landing on the sandy beach outside.

The man and Hermione just started at each other. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that she had just attached Ron.

"You escaped," said Ron as he stood up.

"I did," replied Hermione.

"So what's next?"

Hermione had no idea.

"I didn't kill Lavender," she blurted.

"I know," said Ron. "That was not your style."

Hermione somehow felt offended. Did Ron think she had a murder style?

"I … you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Ernie is behind all this?"

"What!?" Ron seemed very confused. "This doesn't make sense."

Hermione explained what she had heard in Azkaban. All Ron could do was to look at her in disbelief.

"This is impossible. How?" his eyes were vacant as he uttered those words.

Hermione had no way to explain it any further. She too had been surprised.

"So he's going back?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes."

"Only this time we're doomed?"

"Exactly!"

Ron sat on a couch and asked Hermione to sit down too.

"Who can we trust with this?" he said.

"I was going to contact Minerva."

"We don't have time for that."

He suddenly stood up.

"We need a plan, Ron."

"No. We need to barge into the Ministry to arrest Ernie. That's what we need to do."

Ron could be so naive sometimes. Did he really think they could arrest Ernie so easily who was the sneakiest and smartest criminal she had faced so far.

"Ron, be sensible we need to get into the Ministry without being confronted."

Before Ron could disagree someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" cried Ron innocently.

"_It's Harry,_" said the voice behind the door. "_Ron, you know better than me that this is not the right time to be alone._"

"Darn it, I've got to let him in," whispered Ron. "Go hide upstairs."

"No, just let him in." said Hermione.

"Come in, Harry," said Ron. He pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it.

Harry was not very surprised to see Hermione.

"You escaped?" he said. "Blimey, you're fast!"

"Harry, please sit down." she said. Once they all sat Hermione summoned some juice and the remaining sandwiches. She explained what had happened in Azkaban as they silently listened to her.

"Well, this is bad," said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic is locked down."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"After you left Ernie ordered the Ministry to be sealed so they could search it in case you really were the Butcher. They are also searching your house. He told me if they had proof that there was evidence against it would be easy to pull you out."

"But the entire Ministry?" said Ron. "How did they agree?"

"Well, it is best for everyone if the Ministry did not have to answer some questions. Being off means that we won't have to answer anyone officially until Monday, which would have been a great idea if Ernie wasn't going to use it to execute his evil plan."

"So what do we do?" asked Ron.

"How many Auror can you contact that we can absolutely trust."

"Five. Let me make a few phone calls. But we need more people. I could call Fred and George. I think Remus might want to help too."

Hermione wasn't sure if telling Remus was a good idea Harry began to dial numbers but the phone failed to connect.

"This thing is broken," said Harry.

"Of course, Ernie must have disconnected the network," said Hermione. "We could use an owl."

"Where do we get one?" said Ron. "I wish pig was still around."

"Well, you just had to give it to George," said Hermione.

"That owl is basically dying. Poor Errol was younger when he delivered his last letter. And he was ancient!"

"Look, don't start bickering here," said Harry. "We've got to find a way to contact the Aurors."

"What about the traditional floo network?" suggested Ron.

"We can't risk it. Ernie might have taken some measures there, too."

"Harry, just send a Patronus. It's faster than owls," said Hermione.

"Alright," said Harry and seconds later his grey stag ran through the wall and disappeared.

Fred, George and Lupin got there first. The first Auror arrived exactly five minutes later. Hermione retreated upstairs where she would remain until all the Aurors arrived.

"Quick as always, Alberta." said Harry.

"Catch is at your service boss." she smiled brightly.

Harry asked her to wait for others. Seven more arrived and the last was Alastair Cain.

"I hope this is not some stupid surprise for my birthday," he said grumpily.

"Happy Birthday Cain," said Harry. "I'm afraid we're here for something else."

"Thanks for coming, everyone," said Hermione as she walked down the stairs. There were no hostile moves. No one reached for their wand. They all stood there watching her. Chance was the first to speak.

"How did you get out, Madam Chairman?"

"With difficulty," said Hermione. The aurors laughed. Remus shook his head. Hemione continued, "I have discovered the identity of the Butcher. He is Ernie MacMillan. It was a plan all along and now he has everything he needs to put in motion. We must act quickly. We must find him and stop him. He intends to use the last time-turner to go back in time and help Voldemort win. If he does, all is lost."

No one asked how she knew all that. They all trusted her and Hermione trusted them in return.

"The Minister is in his office," said Cain softly. "I was one of the last leaving the Ministry. I saw him as I was on my way out. He was going to his office to pick some documents."

"Let's go then," said Ron.

"Mind each step," said Hermione. "He might have laid some traps."

"How do we go there?" asked Fred.

Hermione pointed her wand to the carpet below their feet and whispered, "_Portus!_"

"Everyone stand on the carpet please," she said. "One… two… three!"

Seconds later they were standing in front of the The Fountain of Magical Brethren.

Hermione felt like old days when she was the Head of Auror Corps. She had led hundreds of raids back then. As she had expected, the hall leading to the Minister's office was trapped. She carefully removed them. Fortunately, Ernie had not spent much time on them and had done it in a hurry.

Cain and Ron stood by the door and blasted it. That was a mistake. An explosive right behind the door was activated and it blasted them away. They both lay on the ground unconscious. Harry and two other Auror rushed to their side. Hermione felt a tingling sensation. Something was happening. She ran forward. The remaining aurors behind her followed.

Harry had already entered the room and was dueling with Ernie. Hermione jumped inside right in time to push him away from a killing curse. Ernie was really fast. Hermione tried to hit him with a powerful stunner but he dodged and aimed his wand at the aurors trying to get in and blasted them with Fiendfyre.

"No," Hermione and Harry cried. It was too late. They were now trapped behind the fire. Fortunately Lupin knew how to handle the fire, but it would be too late by the time he would get rid of it.

"You wankers are just too late," said Ernie with a nasty smile. He was standing by a poll on top of which was the time-turner, spinning madly and engulfed in angry red light. Ernie grabbed the poll. Harry and Hermione could feel it's effects on themselves. They knew they had less than five seconds to stop him.

Harry got on his feet to run towards Ernie, but Hermione had a different idea. She aimed her wand at Ernie and cast _Sectumsempra_. Being caught by surprise, the evil Minister failed to stop the curse and it hit him. His blood splashed at the time turner and gave it a red taint. Hermione reached for it and grabbed it hard. She had expected interruption but the time-turner kept spinning despite her firm grip on it. She screamed as it's heat burned her hand. Ernie's lifeless body fell on the ground. At that moment light blasted through the time-turner. The pain was intolerable. Harry tried to pull Hermione away. The heat intensified and then the time turner stopped.

"We won sucker!" said Ron to Ernie.

Harry and Hermione turned around and saw the Aurors behind themselves. Lupin's clothes seemed singed. They were all smiling even if some of them seemed badly hurt.

"God, Ron you're covered in blood," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron distractedly. "At least the world is safe."

"Yes, it is."

And with that Hermione hugged Ron.

The end

**A/N: This story was not going to end like this. And this is one end for those who think they have read enough. **

**If you are interested, however, you can wait for the next chapter. **


End file.
